


Revolution In The Ranks

by OrnateDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Harry's name is entered into the TriWizard Tournament, Severus Snape suddenly makes sense of several little bits of previously ignored information about the Potter Brat, and offers assistance to Harry and his trusted friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The door to the small room burst open, and Dumbledore grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

“Did you put your name in the Goblet Harry?” His voice was rough and frantic, and Harry stared at him for a moment before replying.

“No, sir, I did not.”

“Did you ask anyone else to do it for you? Think carefully Harry!”

“No sir.” Harry stepped backwards, breaking the tight grip that Dumbledore had on him, and glanced around the room. Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch seemed pleased at this turn of events, and Harry's opinion of them, which had not been high, lowered even more.  
Madame Maxine and the Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacore had expressions of distrust aimed at both him and Dumbledore, whilst Karkaroff was glaring lividly at Dumbledore. Krum seemed to have a blank expression, and Professor Moody was lurking in the shadows behind Cedric Diggory, glaring at Karkaroff twice as often as he did everybody else in the room. 

Snape was stood in the back of the room, with his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry felt a strange sensation, like something pressing on his mind, and he thought it came from Snape as their eyes met. He thought as hard as he could about the relief he had felt about the announcement of the TriWizard Tournament, the relief that he would not be doing anything dangerous this year, and spoke to Dumbledore without taking his eyes from Snape's.

“Headmaster, I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask anybody else to do so for me. If my name was entered, it was without my knowledge or consent. I swear to you, I did not do this.”  
A brief hum of magic surrounded Harry as he spoke, and the feeling in his mind seemed to pulse with pride before disappearing.

Snape nodded once at him, before stepping forward into the light and everyone's notice, and raising a hand to stem the words about to burst from Madame Maxine. “Potter is telling the truth, Headmaster. The power required to convince the Goblet to appoint a Fourth Champion is beyond the skills of a Seventh Year, let alone a Fourth Year such as Potter.”

“Nevertheless, his name has emerged from the Goblet, therefore he is bound by the magical contract to participate.” Bartemius Crouch seemed excited about the possibilities, and Snape sneered at him.

“Be that as it may,“ he snapped, “I believe there is no more to be done tonight, and the Champions should be released to bed. A good night's sleep should refresh us for more discussion tomorrow.”  
His hand fell on Harry's shoulder, and pushed lightly to get the boy moving before anyone had time to protest. Briefly, before the door closed behind them, Harry could hear raised voices again, seemingly Moody and Karkaroff were shouting at each other about Dark Wizards, Azkaban, and the power required to Confund such an ancient artifact as the Goblet of Fire.

The walk to the Gryffindor Common Room was done in silence, until Snape's purposeful tread slowed as they neared the portrait.  
“Potter, come see me tomorrow, I understand you have a free period second period. I believe there is much to be discussed about the events of this evening.” His voice was more hesitant than Harry had heard before, and bewildered and exhausted he just nodded before stepping up to the Fat Lady and giving the password in a flat tone.

 

The buzz of conversation in the Common Room died abruptly as the door closed behind Harry, and he was faced with what felt like a thousand accusatory stares. Inwardly rolling his eyes, he suppressed a sigh, and wondered whether anyone in the school believed that he hadn't done it, besides Snape. Even the portraits, ghosts and other inhabitants of the castle seemed to think he had somehow managed to evade Dumbledore's Age Line and cheat his way into the Tournament.

Raising his wand, he met the glares with equal venom and drew a deep breath.

“I swear, I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask anyone else to do so.” he said firmly, feeling that odd hum of magic flare around him again. 

Crossing to the dormitory stairs as the whispering began again, he noticed Neville was sat with the Weasley twins. The nods he received as he passed the three boys were re-assuring, as it appeared that they at least were still on his side. Climbing up to the Fourth Year dormitory, Harry wondered where Ron was, and Hermione as he hadn't seen either in the Common room, before having the question partly answered as he stepped into the dormitory.

Ron was lying in bed, with the covers pulled up tight around his ears and his back to Harry's bed. Harry was surprised, he would have thought that Ron would have been waiting eagerly to commiserate with him on his rotten luck.

“Ron?” He said hesitantly, and Ron's shoulders hunched even more, burying himself deeper into the blankets.

 

“Ron.” Harry said, more insistently, wanting desperately to talk to his best friend about the night's events.

Ron's head slowly turned to gaze over his shoulder, and he gave Harry a flat look.

“Oh, it's you.” He said, even more flatly. “Come to gloat, have you? Could have shared your secrets with me, let me enter as well.”

Harry gaped, blindsided, and was suddenly reminded of what Ron had seen in the Mirror of Erised. Abruptly realising that he was too tired to care about Ron's jealousy, Harry crossed the room and started dressing for bed.

“I didn't put my name in the Goblet, Ron. I even swore an Oath saying that in front of Dumbledore and the other Champions, and another just now in the Common Room.” He sighed, and turned back to the boy whose friendship he was starting to wonder about.

“I'm not going to beg, Ron, it's up to you to believe what you want. But, I did not enter my name!”

He headed to the bathroom to do his ablutions in silence before closing the curtains firmly around his bed to go to sleep in peace. However, peace seemed to be far from him that night. He lay awake for what seemed like hours, listening as the others came up from the Common Room and got ready for bed.   
Once the whispering had hushed, and the snoring started, Harry applied the Silencing Charm that Fred had taught him to his curtains, and waited for sleep to arrive. He tossed and turned, and was drawn into the nightmare about Voldie killing the Muggle again. As the green light flashed, Harry woke with a scream. Of course, his entry into the Tournament was down to Voldemort, but how had he arranged it?   
And, oh, he had better write to Sirius, as well, so that he was aware of the problems. Perhaps he could convince Sirius that it was all Dumbledore's fault? Chuckling at the image that evoked, of Sirius chasing Dumbledore around the Great Hall, promising to really gain his name as a murderer, Harry rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

When Harry awoke the next morning, he wondered briefly why his curtains were shut, before the events of yesterday crashed down upon him.

He sighed, gathered his courage and opened the curtains, to find snoring coming from Seamus' and Dean's beds, and Neville just emerging from the bathroom.

“Morning Harry.” said Neville cheerfully. “Have you seen my Gurdyroot has flowered? Isn't it pretty?” He gestured to an ugly cactus-type plant on the windowsill beside his bed, which had a long stalk with a single yellow flower on sticking up from one side.

“Morning Nev.” said Harry, casting a Tempus and discovering he had woken early and still had fifteen minutes before breakfast started. “No I hadn't noticed, but it is pretty. Is it useful?”

He listened absently to Neville's excited description of all the plant could do as he gathered his washbag for a shower, glad that Neville was treating him no differently than usual.

Ron's curtains were tightly closed, but no sound emerged, and Harry decided to leave it at that. Whether Ron was awake right now or not, it was his actions which would determine what direction this friendship was headed, although Harry wondered about Hermione as he showered. Would she react as Ron had, or would she recognise the truth in Harry's words?  
And, on the topic of the truth in Harry's words, how had Snape known he was telling the truth? Could it have something to do with that strange sensation in Harry's mind when he and Snape had been staring at each other?

 

Having dried and dressed, Harry headed down to the Great Hall with Neville, discussing the Ancient Runes class that Neville usually had when Harry had Potions. Harry wondered aloud whether he would do better switching from Divination to Ancient Runes, or even Arithmancy, as he hated predicting his own death every lesson, and Neville offered to lend him his third year books for both subjects to see if he enjoyed them, and catch him up to speed in fourth year as well if he wanted. 

“Divination is unlikely to be useful in a career, unless you have the Sight. I only take it because Grandmother thinks there used to be Sight in her family. I think she's hoping it'll appear in me, but I doubt it. I'll be dropping Divination after OWLs.”

 

Neville's face was serious, and Harry wondered why they weren't told what subjects were useful for which careers at the end of second year. If he'd known he was limiting his options, he'd not have chosen Divination. 

He thanked Neville as they reached the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was devouring a large book along with her toast and tea. Harry was unsurprised by this, although the expression on her face did surprise him.

“Harry!” She screeched, albeit quietly, lowering her book to the table upon catching sight of him. “What were you thinking, entering your name in the Tournament? You know what the death tolls were like, and there's no way you know enough magic to survive!! And why couldn't you have told us that you were doing it? Don't you think your friends deserve to know if you have a death wish!!”

Harry's face grew stony, and he placed his pumpkin juice back on the table. Staring at Hermione as she continued to rant quietly at him, his thoughts whirled. Was she jealous, like Ron, or did she truly believe that he was not capable of surviving this? Perhaps she had a point there about his magical knowledge, he reflected, but still! She may be ahead of him in some classes, but he was very good in Defence, which would more than likely be what he would need to use during the Tournament.   
Seizing the moment when Hermione paused for breath, Harry spoke commandingly but quietly, with none of the rage that Ron would have shown.

“You may not be aware, but I swore an Oath in the Common room last night, that I did not have anything to do with my name ending up in the Goblet. The fact that you would think I did, after all the discussions we've had with me saying I'm glad I won't be involved with anything dangerous this year, is horrible. Do you not know me at all, Hermione?” Harry's voice was stiff and toneless, and Hermione, glancing at Neville beside him, was startled when she realised he had the same expression.

 

Hermione switched her gaze back to Harry, whose face still bore that stony expression as he ate his porridge, and sighed.   
She still thought that he had circumvented Dumbledore's Age Line somehow, and couldn't understand why he wouldn't just admit it. A note fluttered onto the table in front of Harry, and he turned to search the Head Table after reading it. Hermione reached for the note, and Harry dropped it into his pocket as he reached for the jug of pumpkin juice, seemingly missing the fact that she wanted to read the note.  
Neville, however, hadn't missed Hermione's expectation of reading Harry's post, and his look of censure in her direction unnerved her.

 

“What are you doing for your free period, Harry? I have to check on a plant in Greenhouse 3, but after that I was going to the Library to make a start on the History of Magic homework we're bound to be given. Care to join me there?” Neville decided to say nothing to Harry about Hermione, or Ron, or indeed the Tournament, and leave it up to Harry to take his time in broaching any subject matter with him. 

“I may do Neville, I'm meeting someone to discuss my options about the Tournament, but I may come and find you after that, if there's time. I'm not sure how long the meeting will take though.” 

Harry knew that Hermione was about to explode in angry questions, and thanked Merlin that Neville was there to distract him and avoid his magic breaking free and causing a scene. He also thanked Merlin for Nev's quiet unassuming manner, since he was aware that Neville had refrained from expressing his curiosity until Harry was ready to talk.   
He continued to avoid Hermione's questioning by asking Neville about the plants in Greenhouse 3, since she was seated on the other side of the table and could not butt in.

The arrival in the Great Hall of a majority of the students co-incided with the post delivery, and Harry gladly seized the opportunity to slip out of the Hall with Neville quietly before Hermione noticed and could catch up to him. 

 

During History of Magic, Harry occupied his thoughts with the Tournament, what Snape may want to speak to him about, and the chances of Neville staying his friend after he heard all about Harry. Harry hoped he would, and besides, he thought that talking to someone about all this would be very necessary soon. Suddenly realising it was the end of the lesson, Harry quickly wrote the homework down and joined Neville to get out of the door before Hermione could catch up to him. The advantage of Ron's not speaking to Harry was that Neville sat with him and Hermione sat with Ron.

They parted ways in the Entrance hall, with Neville heading out of the Front Door, and Harry stepped across to the stairs to the Dungeons. He was a little worried about what Snape wanted to discuss, but remembering the way Snape had seemed worried himself, Harry decided that he would face it with as much composure and calm as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pausing outside Professor Snape's office door, Harry took in a deep breath. What could Snape want to discuss, and did he know any way to get Harry out of the Tournament?   
The only way to find out was to speak with the man, so Harry took another deep breath and knocked on the frame of the painting guarding the door. The door opened very quickly, as if Snape had been waiting just there for Harry, and the formality of Snape's welcome seemed to relax both men as Harry entered.

“Please, sit, Potter. I'll order some tea, I think we may need some refreshments during this.” Snape was indeed worried, as showed in his uncharacteristic explanations. Harry nodded, and quietly sat down on the sofa by the fireplace, resolving to try to treat Sn- Professor Snape with respect, since he apparently was going to be honest with Harry!

After the tea service popped into place on the coffee table, Professor Snape sat opposite Harry on the other sofa, and took a deep breath.

“To begin, I must apologise to you, Potter. From the moment I met you I was unnecessarily harsh. I was told that you were raised knowing of your place and fame in this world, and that you were loved by your family and were being taught a magical primary education alongside your Muggle one. Thus I assumed that you would be spoilt and arrogant. I expected your knowledge of magic, spells and potions and such, to be on a par with the Slytherins such as Parkinson, Malfoy and the like.  
The reason my suspicions were raised over your upbringing were your actions last year, when Black asked you to live with him. The way you leapt at the chance, before even hearing the offer fully, reminded me of what my feelings would have been had I been given that option as a schoolchild. I believe that you reside with your relatives, the Dursleys?”

Harry nodded, and took a large sip of tea. The apology, coupled with the explanations, had brought a tight feeling to his throat.

“Thank you for your apology. Erm, yes, I live with my aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.” Harry paused there, as Snape leapt to his feet, rage building on his face.

“You... They sent you to live with Tuney!?!?! They trusted your safety and need for a loving home to that, that horse-faced, demonic...” Words appeared to have failed the usually pulled together Potions Master, and he had to take several deep breaths before he could continue.  
“What... Even I knew that Lily left instructions you were never to go there!!” He paced furiously up and down the room a few times, before the look of anger and – was that betrayal? - calmed on his face. He spun to face Harry, and his eyes glinted strangely. 

“I think, our order of business has changed slightly. I was intending merely to offer you training, both for the Tournament, and also since you seem to get into very dangerous situations and thus require more training than you are apparently getting.” 

He paused, and Harry could see thoughts and plans whirring into place behind his eyes.

“However, this news that you were left with people who hate magic is troubling, and I believe before we discuss this further, that I need to do some medical scans of you, with your permission Mr Potter. Do not worry, I am a qualified Medi-Wizard, it comes in very handy alongside the Potions Mastery.”

Harry nodded, not quite sure what was going on. It seemed like Snape knew Aunt Petunia, and possibly his mother as well, and his obvious agitation over Harry's living arrangements was welcomed given how Dumbledore always said that it couldn't possibly be as bad as Harry claimed.

 

“Lie back on the sofa please Mr Potter. It's not a Hospital bed, but it'll do for now. And, naturally, as a Medi-Wizard, anything that is discovered here can only be discussed between us without your express permission.” Snape seemed to be attempting to reassure Harry and Harry indeed found it strangely comforting, watching as Snape lifted his wand as Harry settled himself accordingly.   
Harry followed the tip of the wand with his eyes as it swirled in seemingly complicated patterns over his body. As Snape finished, the roll of parchment that had popped into being at the beginning of the scan floated down to land on the table, now filled with a record of the results of the scan.

“Please, take more tea, if you wish.” Snape said absently, reading the parchment, until he suddenly shot up to rush to his Potions stores. Harry, filled with curiosity, reached out for the parchment, and gasped.

It listed him as being both underweight and in the lowest bracket for his height, along with being malnourished and having severe eye problems. Worryingly, it stated that his glasses were all wrong for him. The injuries he had received from his 'adventures' at Hogwarts were all listed, and, he realised with horror, so were all the incidents and injuries from his time with the Dursleys.

The list of dates started from the 31st October 1981, but were increasingly frequent after the 3rd November 1981, and Harry realised that must have been when he was handed over to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

 

Snape came back, muttering names of Potions under his breath, and sighed. 

“I worry that there may be something else wrong. Take these Nutritional Potions, one vial with each meal, and come back here on Saturday. You will probably need to take several Healing Potions over the next few days, but I will need some time to brew them for you. With all these injuries, your Magical Guardian should have taken you out of that house long ago. I need to look into this.” 

He removed Harry's glasses, and tapped them with his wand, muttering an incantation under his breath. Placing them back on his face, Harry suppressed a gasp of joy. He could see clearly for the first time in his life! But, Snape had said something about a guardian?

 

“Magical Guardian? Who would that be? Sir.” Harry added quickly, realising that Snape, the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons, may be the only one to make Harry's earliest and most fervent wish come true – that someone would rescue him from the Dursleys, and therefore he was even more deserving of respect. Snape's head snapped up from the parchment he was making notes on, and a strange look came over his face.

“You don't know who your Magical Guardian is? No, of course you don't, my apologies. No doubt your Aunt did not tell you anything about anything. Did nobody visit, to check on how you were being treated?”

At Harry's wordless headshake, Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, of course it was not that easy!

“Please, come back here on Saturday straight after breakfast, and I will have a schedule of training worked out for you, along with a Potions regime so we can get you to where you should be for your age. That is, if you are willing to be trained by me?” Harry nodded firmly, sure that he could not get anyone better that he trusted to train him.

 

“Sir?” He said hesitantly, suddenly struck by a thought. “Since the TriWizard Tournament is only supposed to be entered by students who are of age, does that mean that I have been emancipated if I continue in the Tournament?” The way Snape stiffened obviously indicated that he had not considered that, and his reply came slowly.

“That may well be true, although I am not sure. First order of business on Saturday then, is to go to Gringotts and check. If you are emancipated, you will be able to take control of your Vaults, and this can only help you. Gringotts can also do a fuller Health Scan of you, and it may be wise to get them to run a full Magic Scan on you as well.”

Harry nodded, and realising that he would be late meeting Neville for their History of Magic study session if he didn't leave promptly, gathered his bag and moved towards the door.   
“Sir, if it's ok with you, I'll leave you to discover what you can before Saturday, and I will make a list myself of things I'd like to learn, if you're willing to teach me? And thank you for fixing my glasses, I can see properly for the first time ever!”

Snape nodded, smiling (for the first time if Harry remembered correctly, certainly at Harry) and flicked his wand to swing the door open. 

“You are welcome Mr Potter, however it is only a temporary fix. It should last until Saturday though, when we can attend an Optrometrist's to see what options there are for your eyes.   
I suggest you read up on Nutritional Potions and the such, as I fear you may be on them for some time. Have a good day, Mr Potter.”

The door swung slowly shut, and Harry, glancing back, could see Snape scribbling something on the parchment, whilst flipping through a large leather-bound book, probably a Potions encyclopedia.

 

Harry hurried to the Library, but found no Neville so secured a table for two at the back under a window, and pulled out his parchment, quill and ink. Taking a spare bit of parchment, he started to list the things he wanted to know on Saturday because the questions he had come up with during the night had been overshadowed during the meeting, but paused after a few lines. His handwriting was truly terrible, just as Snape had always said, and Harry wondered how he could improve it.

Taking care with his writing, he used his list of questions to practise his forming of the letters correctly. It took lots of his concentration, and he was startled into jumping when Neville plunked his bag down beside the table.

“Oh, sorry Harry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you working on your essay?” Neville pulled his writing equipment from his bag, along with his History of Magic textbook.

“Just practising my writing, Nev, not really used to using a quill even now!” Harry put humour and resignation into his voice, not wanting to explain, but knowing that Neville wouldn't understand unless Harry did so. He decided to leave it for another day, not right now.

 

“No problem Harry. Now, the topic of this essay is: 1642 and the Neath Rebellion: The Revolt of Turnak. 14 inches.” Neville checked in his planner, and then lifted his textbook.

Harry groaned, and leafed through his textbook to find the pages he needed. Suddenly struck by a thought, he got up and searched the library shelves for other history books. Bringing three back, he dumped them on the table, and answered Neville's puzzled look with a wicked grin. 

“Just because we fall asleep in the lessons, doesn't mean we can't manage the essays! We just have to read each chapter before class, and then use that and these other books to complete the essays. Maybe reading other history books in the class will help us to stay awake and learn! And definitely, putting my energy into studying will help me take my mind off the Tournament!”

Neville nodded thoughtfully, then shrugged and opened one of the books, placing it alongside his textbook in front of him. Looking up to meet Harry's eyes, his grin matched Harry's.

“Whether it will help or not, it can't hurt! “ He paused, clearly plucking up courage for his next words.   
“And, obviously, I'm not going to push, but you know I'll always be here if you need to talk, ok?”   
At Neville's words, Harry nearly collapsed in relief, and ended up sitting down harder than he had intended.   
Inwardly vowing to tell Neville everything he could after the meeting with Snape on Saturday, Harry just smiled thankfully at him, and they turned to their essays.   
Passing the books and sharing information between them as they wrote meant that they finished the essays with lots of extra information, a packed full 18 inches of parchment ready to hand in each, and a sheaf of notes each which they couldn't fit on the page!  
Harry carefully tucked the notes into his History of Magic textbook, and added a note to his list regarding a better filing system for his notes and paperwork. Snape would know the best way to do it.

The bell for lunch rang as they left the library, and the pair followed the horde of hungry students down to the Great Hall.

 

Harry sank down into his seat at the Gryffindor table with relief. At least he was looking away from the Hall, where the majority of the students were glaring at him. Neville sat beside him, then hissed “Duck!”  
Harry hunched automatically, then tilited his downturned head towards Neville, and hissed back an inquiry as to the reason they had to duck.

“Ron and Hermione are headed this way, and they look really determined to talk to you. No, it's alright, Malfoy's waylaid them. Oh, but here comes the Twins.” Neville sounded relieved, then slightly scared again, as the Weasley Twins sat down opposite him and Harry. Lee smiled at them, as he sat down beside Harry.

“So, avoiding Ron and Hermione, are we?” George grinned at them, and Harry mused that it was probably only himself, Neville and Lee who could tell the Twins apart consistently.

“Neither of them is happy with him at the moment, Hermione thinks he cheated, despite his vow last night.” Neville volunteered when Harry stayed quiet and hunched up.   
“And Ron, his supposed 'best friend', not only thinks Harry cheated, but that he should have been given the opportunity as well!”   
The disgust in Neville's voice was intense, and Harry smiled. The silence from the Twins however, was a little worrying, and Harry peeked at them carefully from behind his hair. Their faces were stony and did not bode well for their youngest brother, or the girl that Harry had considered his closest friend.

“Finish your meals quickly, then come with us.” said Fred in a low tone, and moved away up the table to where Ron and Hermione sat, having been unable to sit near Harry. George nodded in agreement at both younger boys, and reached across the table to lift the potions vial that Harry had placed by his plate. A silent eyebrow prompted Harry's blushing reply.

“It's a, er, Nutritional Potion, Professor Snape said I have to take a vial of it with every meal for a while. Till he thinks I don't need it any more.” Harry's eyes dropped again, unwilling to see the mockery that was sure to be in their faces. He was surprised that nothing followed his admission but a “Good, about time somebody helped you.” from Neville, and a brief grip of his arm from Lee.

A snicker from Fred as he returned brought Harry's attention back from the vial of Nutritional Potion, although he did swallow it and swill a mouthful of Pumpkin Juice down after catching Snape's watchful eye. George and Lee leant into the little group and Lee whispered “Keep an eye on Ronniekins, this one is still experimental! We're not quite sure what will happen!”

The potion seemed to have given Harry an appetite, he thought, as he ate a whole portion of toast and scrambled eggs, then followed it up with a large helping of blueberries, strawberries, pineapple and grapes almost drowned in cream. Leaning back as he sipped at his tea after pushing his cleared bowl away from him, he glanced casually in Ron and Hermione's direction. The snickers that he couldn't suppress caused him to spill his tea, but he didn't really care. Ron's hair had turned Slytherin green and silver, and his freckles had merged to form Jealous Git across his face. Hermione hadn't noticed Ron's colour change, but one sip from her goblet and her bushy hair matched Ron's, whilst her skin turned bright blue.

The screaming from Ron and Hermione's direction when they realised what had happened enabled the Twins, Lee, Neville and Harry to slip out of the Great Hall unnoticed, and George led the group up to the seventh floor, and halted them in front of a tapestry depicting what appeared to be a dancing class for trolls. Fred turned to them and flung his arms wide.  
“Dear friends, what you will see before you now is the wonder of Hogwarts! Please close your eyes, and trust us to lead you into an amazing and secluded hideaway!”

Neville and Harry snickered, but obediently closed their eyes. They trusted the Twins and Lee, who now gripped their shoulders lightly, and guided them forward into they knew not what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lee's fingers lightly gripped Harry and Neville's shoulders, as he guided them through a doorway and into what felt to Harry like a cosy, warm, welcoming space.

The sound of the door closing behind them preceded Fred's cheerful “Open your eyes, now.” and Harry and Neville were greeted by a large but comfortable room. Glancing around Harry could see maple bookcases on three walls, six maple desks and chairs in a rectangle at one end, and five comfortable armchairs arranged around a coffee table in front of a large fireplace.   
George was slouched in one of the armchairs and Lee guided Harry to sit in the one opposite him, before joining Neville in occupying two others. 

The armchairs did not match each other in colour, although they were all the same style. The armchair George sat in was royal blue with a gold pattern and piping on the arms, whilst Harry's chair was emerald green with gold piping and a gold cushion. Neville's chair was black, with red piping and a red brocade pattern on the cushions. Lee's was a burgundy red, with bronze piping and two bronze satin cushions on the seat, and the seat left empty for Fred was scarlet with silver patterning and piping. Harry wondered what the colouring meant, but assumed that the answer would come up at some point during their discussions. 

 

Fred made his way to stand in front of the fireplace, and grinned at the group. 

“This, my dear friends, is the Room of Requirement. It changes shape or contents depending on what you require at the time of entry, and all you need to do to get in is pace the corridor three times in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet whilst you think of what you need.   
For instance, to get this room,” he paused to wave his hand as if inviting the occupants to examine the room.   
“I merely asked for a room in which we could talk privately and comfortably. I presume that the desks and books are a precautionary measure should we need to plan whilst in here.”

 

He paused, and gazed at Harry.

“We want to tell you, Harry, that we did and do not believe that you would enter your name into the Goblet. We saw your face when your name was called, and we know you had nothing to do with it. So, for us personally, your oath was unnecessary, but obviously required for the Gryffindorks.”   
His sneering finish was so reminiscent of Malfoy that Harry lost his tenuous grip on his emotions and dissolved into a fit of the giggles.

As Harry recovered from his laughing fit, he looked at each Twin and Lee, and smiled.

“To know that none of you hate me, despite your failures to enter your names, is just amazing. And you, Neville, with your unwavering support today. Thank you.”   
He took a deep breath, and thought carefully about what he wanted to say. He knew that the Twins remembered what they had seen the night they collected him from Privet Drive just before Second year, and decided that trusting this group was possible. But he didn't think there was time now to tell them everything that would be needed. Luckily, he thought, they wouldn't need to know full details to be on his side.

“I have lots to tell you, and there'll probably be more on Saturday, but... I'm sorry, can I get you to swear an oath before I start that you won't discuss this with anybody but me or Professor Snape without my permission?” 

He relaxed as they all agreed, then stood to check the books on the bookshelves, as he realised he had no idea of the wording of such an oath.  
The first shelf as he reached it held books on Oaths, Vows and Bonds, and Harry mentally thanked the Room for its powers. Pulling a book from the bookshelves, he returned to the seating area to find that Fred had sat down, and the four were waiting patiently for him.

The wording of the first Vow that Harry came across seemed to fit, and taking it in turns from Lee (the oldest) to Neville (the youngest) they swore a Vow which meant that they had no way, be it verbal, mental or written, of telling anyone of the things Harry was about to divulge.  
Once they were all seated again, Harry called a house-elf to get them some tea. He poured cups for everyone, offered the cakes that arrived with the teapot, and did everything he could think of to put off the moment when he admitted to the mess that was apparently his life.

Finally, Neville put a hand on his elbow, and Harry sighed. Glancing at the others, he started out shakily.

“I'm not going to talk about a lot of it, until Saturday or more likely Sunday, but basically, if Professor Snape is correct, I have several health problems which Madam Pomfrey probably should have picked up, hence the Nutritional Potions I take now. Professor Snape believes that there are numerous other issues, the largest being that I probably wasn't meant to be sent to live with my Aunt Petunia. Also, Snape told me he'd been told that I knew all about the Wizarding World, and had been tutored to second year level in all subjects. It's why he treated me the way he did in our first lesson Neville.”   
Harry took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

“In reference to the Tournament, nobody seems willing to help me to get out of it. Professor Snape doesn't know enough about the contract to risk advising me on it. However, he has offered me training on whatever I need for the Tournament and for surviving generally, given how every year at this school has turned out.   
Also, there is the possibility that my being entered into the Tournament has emancipated me, so Professor Snape is taking me to Gringotts on Saturday to find out, along with seeing my parents' Wills, which may help with where and who I should be with. We're going to visit a Eye Healer too, to see if there's anything that can be done for my sight. Professor Snape cast a spell on my glasses so I can see perfectly, but it's only temporary till Saturday.”

Harry paused, and gazed seriously at the Twins.

“Can you cover for me if necessary? I don't think it will be necessary, because you four will know where I am, and nobody else should care, but just in case?”

The Twins nodded, and Lee and Neville smiled. Lee was the one to speak.

“Trust us Harry, we're sorry that this is happening to you, and we'll do whatever we can to help you. Perhaps Professor Snape would be willing to give us extra tutoring alongside you, so that we can assist you with whatever is needed?”

Harry relaxed, glad that he seemed to have found friends who would stand with him whatever, despite his problems. Then a bell chimed, and Harry bolted upright in horror.

“Lunch is over, and we have Potions, Neville! At least I got my potions homework done yesterday before everything got fouled up. Hope that we get a quiet lesson, though.”

Grabbing their bags, the two younger boys rushed out of the room and down the corridor. The Twins and Lee looked at each other, then came to a silent agreement, and took seats at the desks to begin on their homework. It would be easier to both convince and work with Professor Snape in aiding Harry if they could reassure him that their extra-curricular activities were not impeding their standard education.

 

*RitR*RitR*

 

The usual glares and snide remarks from the Slytherins during Potions class irritated Harry, but only Malfoy had the nerve to throw something into the cauldron that Harry and Neville were sharing. Whatever it was, Snape saw, and came sweeping over only moments later. He stood in such a way as to block everybody's view, and dropped something else into the cauldron.

“The ingredient that I have added to your Potion is Silverweed. On top of your homework, I would like you both to write a list of the ingredients that Silverweed can counteract, and the likely problems to occur had the Silverweed not been added.”

 

What made the day much worse for Harry was not only the silence from the Gryffindors who obviously did not believe Harry despite his Oath, but the deliberate and exaggerated cold-shouldering from Ron and Hermione. Neville, a strong warm presence to Harry's right, whispered that the Twins no doubt had many plans for the 'Gruesome Twosome' which would be similar to the incident at lunch – that is, humiliating, but not painful enough to cause punishment from the teachers.  
Harry snickered at the nickname that Neville had given Ron and Hermione, although he could not help but to feel hurt that his first and best friends seemingly weren't that any more.

He decided that at the top of his list for spells to learn would be some wards and hexes to apply to his trunk so only he could open it or remove items from within it. He knew that Ron would have no hesitation in taking and using the Cloak without asking Harry, and Hermione would want to see what Harry was up to, what else he had lied about.   
Thankfully Neville could be trusted, and Harry hoped that Seamus and Dean would be more willing to believe Harry because of the oath that Harry had sworn. He would hate to spend the rest of the year in an uncomfortable silence every night and morning because the dormitory was full of people he couldn't trust and who didn't trust him.  
Harry didn't really care about the attitude from the rest of the school, they had proved during Second Year that they only saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived, not as Harry. They would believe whatever the Daily Prophet told them to believe, regardless of the truth they saw from him every day.

As the lesson ended, Harry spotted Hermione hurrying to catch up with him and Neville, and glanced quickly around. Spotting Malfoy and his little group just in front, Harry grabbed Neville's sleeve and pulled him ahead of the group. Breathing a sigh of relief, he almost leapt in the air on hearing Malfoy's drawl.

“Potter, what are you doing?”

“Shut up Malfoy! Just stay between us and Hermione please, or at least distract her so we can get away.” 

Harry hissed his reply through clenched teeth and glared at Malfoy, who looked taken aback for a moment, before a look of glee came over his face. Pansy Parkinson to his left sported a puzzled expression which quickly flickered to delightedly wicked before grabbing Malfoy's arm tightly, stopping him from responding to Harry, and hissed at the Gryffindor pair.

“Move, Potter. Just get out of sight before she comes. But, we expect a full explanation later.” Her glare made Harry nod quickly, vaguely reminded of Hermione's 'Do your homework now!' stare and scared of what the Slytherin Queen might do to him if he disobeyed, before he and Neville scurried off up the stairs to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

Skidding to a halt in the corridor, Harry thought hard about the room that the Twins had brought them to earlier in the day, as he paced in front of the tapestry. Slowly, a door materialised in the wall, and Neville pushed it open. As Harry pulled the door closed behind himself, he thought he spotted a flash of red hair at the corner, and mentally shouted 'Only Lee and the Weasley Twins allowed in please!' before trudging to the desks.

 

*RitR*RitR*

 

Meanwhile, back in the Entrance Hall, Hermione was scowling at Malfoy, with Ron lurking grumpily behind her. Her need to speak to (berate) Harry over his illegal entry into the Tournament and his refusal to admit to his cheating had been frustrated by Malfoy and his goons, and she was so indignant as to forget her manners and her surroundings.

“Malfoy, who do you think you are?” She shrieked. “How dare you stop me from speaking to Harry? You insufferable little louse! I ought to report you for this!!”

Malfoy sneered, looking down his nose at the red-facing, puffed-up, bushy-haired Gryffindor Muggleborn.  
“Really, Granger. For what exactly will you be reporting us? We have done nothing to you, indeed nothing to anyone but make our way here from the Potions classroom. In fact, we are now on our way to the Library to do our homework. Good day Granger.”

“Miss Granger!” Professor McGonagall's voice rang sternly across the hall. “Your behaviour just now was not befitting a Fourth-Year Gryffindor. 15 points from Gryffindor, now please leave this area.”

As the gathered students moved away, murmurs started to abound that the Golden Trio was no more, that Granger and Weasley had abandoned Harry over jealousy, and clearly they weren't really true friends to him.   
The news of Harry's oath in the Gryffindor Common Room had spread rapidly the morning after, and the actions of Ron avoiding and Hermione berating Harry had fed the Hogwarts Rumour Mill very quickly, mainly due to the gossiping of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who had witnessed Hermione's rant at Harry at breakfast. A lot of people were starting to wonder how strong the friendship of the Golden Trio really were. Most of the students, fully aware of the wording of Harry's oath due to the two biggest gossips in the school, were now starting to believe that he hadn't done it himself, although the general consensus was that he was still involved somehow.

 

*RitR*RitR*

 

The next few days both raced and crawled for Harry. Hermione managed to corner him a couple of times, but he was rescued once by Neville who claimed they were late for a Divination study session, and twice by Pansy Parkinson, who hexed her silent from behind before fading away down the corridor. Harry seized the opportunities provided by Hermione's searching the corridor for the hexer, and slipped away quickly before she could nag him again about his supposed cheating.

 

On Friday evening Harry breathed a large sigh of relief as he finished dinner. He thought he'd quite like a relaxing bath, but the dorms only had showers. After a moment of thought, he decided to ask Professor McGonagall if there was anywhere in the castle he could go to bathe in peace.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was hurrying to the fifth floor, where the Prefect's Bathroom could be found. Professor McGonagall had given him a permission slip to use this bathroom when it wasn't in use by a Prefect for this year only 'due to the stresses of the Tri-Wizard Tournament', and he dearly hoped that nobody was using it tonight.  
Stopping at the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered, Harry took a deep breath, and then gave the password of “Pine-fresh” that McGonagall had given him.  
Entering the bathroom after the door swung open, Harry stood agape at the amazing sight in front of him. To one side of the room stood stalls of toilets, whilst in the middle of the floor was an enormous bath. A fountain of taps rose from one end, and a pile of towels and bath robes sat on a bench to one side.

As Harry stripped down, the taps started gushing water into the bath, and Harry did as McGonagall had directed, and asked for bubbles, and sweet orange scented products.   
Harry had smelt this scent once, when Dudley had broken a bottle of sweet orange shampoo in Boots (and blamed Harry, naturally) and he had always liked it since. Carefully sliding into the tub when it was full, Harry hoped that nobody would disturb him, as he really wanted peace and quiet tonight.

 

The worry over what he and Professor Snape might find out the next day curled round his brain as he soaked, along with thoughts of Hermione and Ron's unfriendliness, and Parkinson's unusual and surprising assistance when he needed to get away from Hermione.

Perhaps, after he told the Twins, Lee and Neville, he should give an abbreviated version to some of the Slytherins, since the Sorting Hat had wanted him to be in Slytherin in the first place. Any help they could give, both in terms of the Tournament and with what he would need to know in order to live his life without hassle would be welcomed, he decided.

 

After two hours of soaking, splashing and relaxing, Harry climbed out of the bath, dried himself and dressed. Casting a Tempus, he realised that it was just before curfew so he hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room.   
Climbing in the portrait hole, he glanced around, to find the room deserted except for Hermione, Ron and Ginny. From Hermione's grip on Ron's arm, Harry surmised that she was behind this apparent joint effort to attack him again.   
Sighing deeply, he awaited the first volley. Surprisingly, it came from Ginny, not from Hermione.

“Harry, why are you pretending that you didn't enter the Tournament? Surely you can trust us, your friends, and tell us the truth?”  
Her whiny and shrill voice grated on Harry's nerves, and he grimaced in response.

“Ginny, Hermione, Ron. For the last time, I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire. And do not try to pretend that you are my friends, because since Halloween, you Hermione have been attempting to browbeat me into 'admitting' that I am lying, and Ron, you've been ignoring me!  
As for you Ginny, you were in the Common Room when I made that Oath. Did you really believe I could make that Vow and still be lying? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, and I'd like to go to bed.”

 

Harry turned away from the trio, and wearily climbed the stairs. Neville was the only one awake in the dormitory, and had clearly been reading while waiting up for Harry. He closed his book as Harry donned his pajamas, and called a “Goodnight” as Harry climbed under the covers.  
Harry hoped fervently that he would have a peaceful night, as he settled down. Hopefully, Snape would know of some way to stop or at least lessen the nightmares, and Harry determined to ask him in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry shot upright in bed, gasping. The snores of Ron, Seamus and Dean filled the dorm room, and Harry sighed in relief. It had just been a nightmare, he wasn't stuck back at the Dursleys. Harry relaxed, then remembered what had happened the night before. He really was in a nightmare, and this one he couldn't wake up from it.

Stretching to reach his wand on the bedside table, Harry realised how sweaty he was. When the Tempus displayed 6:30am, he decided that getting up was probably the best thing to do, since he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. A nice long shower whilst he washed the remnants of his nightmare away sounded like a good idea, and because it was Saturday he would get quiet.  
After the shower, Harry dressed in the least worn clothes of Dudley's he had under a plain black robe, and hoped that Snape wouldn't mind shopping for a new wardrobe if there was time today. 

Grabbing his school bag without disturbing the other occupants of the dorm's, Harry headed for the Common Room, and settled on the couch in front of the banked fire. Pulling his Divination homework from his bag, Harry started writing his dreams down. He wouldn't be able to turn in a truthful account, but perhaps he could pick a bit of it to extrapolate from. The Herbology would have to wait until he could ask Neville for help. At least Hagrid gave them simple homework, like stating what foods the Blast-Ended Skrewts seemed to prefer.

By 7:30 when Neville, still sleep-rumpled, made it down to the Common Room, Harry had finished his Divination and COMC essays, and started on his Transfiguration homework. Neville sighed as he dropped into the chair on Harry's right, scrubbing a hand through his dark hair in an attempt to wake up more.

“Morning Harry. I'm in Greenhouse 3 again this morning, care to join me?”

Harry was about to remind Neville of his meeting with Professor Snape when he caught sight of Hermione and Ginny at the bottom of the dormitory stairs. He waved his Herbology book at Neville, and said cheerfully  
“As long as you can help me with the homework, between cooing over your plants!”  
The snicker and shove Neville gave him as they rose to head to breakfast was the perfect excuse for them both to ignore Hermione who was about to launch into another rant at Harry, although Ginny suddenly appeared latched tightly onto Harry's arm halfway along the corrridor.

“Harry, since Ron and Hermione are going to Hogsmeade on a date today, I thought you'd like to come into the village with me?” Her batting eyelashes, cloying perfume and unrelenting grip on Harry's arm nauseated him, and he answered more harshly than he had initially intended as he shook her off.

“Get off me, Ginny. I'm not going to Hogsmeade, I already have plans for today. And I wouldn't go with you anyway, given the fact that you think I'm a liar!”   
The expression on Ginny's face as the two boys walked away made Harry think that she might have been asking him out on a date, and he inwardly shuddered. He emphatically did not want to go out with Ginny Weasley! Although he wasn't sure quite why that was, whether he just didn't like her like that or just wasn't ready to date anyone yet.

 

The Great Hall was almost deserted when Harry and Neville reached it, and they sat down at one end of the Gryffindor table. As they finished their breakfasts, the Owl Post arrived, and Hedwig swooped down to sit beside Harry's plate and steal his bacon. She accepted a headscritch from Neville as Harry removed the letter from her leg, and then dipped her beak into Harry's pumpkin juice before flying off again.

Harry turned the envelope over in his hands, but the only writing on it was his name in Snape's stiff and spiky handwriting. Quickly he opened it, and read down the page.

Dear Mr Potter,

We have an appointment at Gringotts, with the Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok, at 9am. Please come to my office no later than 8:45am, so that we can arrive at Gringott's promptly. After the meeting, we should have time to visit the Eye Healer, along with any shops that you may wish to purchase items from.  
I have planned to stay out of school for lunch, but return by 6:30pm just before the dinner hour. Please ensure that you have sufficient non-disruptive cover in place.  
Yours,

S. Snape

 

Neville guessed that the letter was concerning the meeting today, and leant over to whisper in Harry's ear.   
“Don't worry, if anyone asks me, then I'll say you're with the Twins, they'll say you're with Lee, and he will say that you're with me. Since loads of people are going to Hogsmeade, it will be hard to keep track of you anyway!”

Harry nodded gratefully at Neville, and then checked the time. It was now 8:30, and Harry decided that he had better head back to the dorm to ensure he had everything he needed before going to Professor Snape's office.

 

*RitR*RitR*

 

Standing outside Snape's office, Harry had a momentary panic. What if this was all some big plot to get Harry out of the safety of the school and into the clutches of Voldemort? Then Harry remembered Snape's reaction to Harry's living arrangements, and relaxed. Snape would not harm him, he was sure of that.  
Knocking on the door, Harry was relieved that Snape answered it promptly, and ushered him inside.

Crossing directly to the fireplace, Snape pinned Harry with a steely look.

“Have you got your Gringott's key with you? And any paperwork you have received from the Goblins?”

Harry nodded. “I have my key, but I've never received any letters or paperwork from the Goblins.”

Snape's mouth twisted wryly again but he made no comment, instead turning to the mantelpiece and reaching down a pot of Floo powder.

“Er, sir?” Harry's voice was hesitant. “I've only ever flooed from the Weasleys' house to Diagon Alley, and I wound up arriving at the wrong grate, down Knockturn Alley. Is there another way?”

“Sorry, Mr Potter, Flooing is the quickest. However, I believe it may be easier for you if you say our destination as the Leaky Cauldron rather than merely Diagon Alley.”   
Harry noddded, that sounded a lot easier to say, and took a pinch of the powder. Tossing it onto the flames which then turned green, Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the fire. 

“Leaky Cauldron” he said clearly, and just glimpsed Snape's approving nod as he whirled away. Arriving at the other end, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace off-balance and landed hard on his knees. Snape, stepping gracefully out of the Floo, sighed.

“You were not taught how to use a Floo, either, were you? Never mind, we can add that to our list, along with dancing, and other social niceties. Now, to Gringott's, quickly.”

Harry scrambled up, brushed off the ash and straightened his plain black robe, and followed close behind Snape as they made their way down the fairly quiet alley.

The goblin on the door of the bank bowed his head to them, and Snape bowed his head back. Harry quickly did the same, thinking that not annoying the Goblins was probably a very good idea.

 

Snape walked straight to the back of the room, and spoke to the Goblin manning an information desk.

“Greetings, we have an appointment with Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok. Please could you inform him that we await his presence.”

Stepping back, Professor Snape waited patiently for Nagnok to appear. Harry mimicked his pose, since he had no real idea of how to treat goblins.

 

After five minutes, a guard goblin appeared, and escorted them back to an office down a darker, less glamorous corridor. The office was small, but organised, with filing cabinets on both walls flanking a large folder-piled desk. The goblin rising as they entered was slightly taller than the guard goblin, and dressed neatly in a pinstripe suit.

“Greetings Professor Snape, Heir Potter. I believe this meeting is regarding Heir Potter's Vaults?” The goblin waved them to seats and reseated himself as he spoke.

“Indeed, Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok. We wish to check Mr Potter's accounts, as he has never received any statements from Gringotts. Also, I wish to check the wills of James and Lily Potter, as Mr Potter's living arrangements leave something to be desired, and I suspect the placement was against the wishes of the Potters. There are also supposed to be blood wards on Mr Potter's residence, but I doubt they are anchored in anything as he resides with Muggles. Could you please check on those as well?  
I would request that Mr Potter undergo an Inheritance Test, along with a full Health and Magical Scan, as the limited scan I have done suggests that Mr Potter's health is at risk.   
The Goblins, Mr Potter, have a much better and deeper Health Scan, and some goblin methods of healing work better than wizard's ways.” Professor Snape had turned to Harry during his last sentence, and Harry nodded.

“Plus we are unlikely to broadcast your scan results without your permission, as Gringott's has very strong measures to prevent bribery with regards to information and access to Vaults.” Nagnok grinned (Harry thought, it was quite hard to tell with goblins he decided) and lifted a sheet of Parchment from the desk.

“This parchment has been treated specifically for the Inheritance Test. Please pierce your right index finger with this ritual knife, place three drops of your blood into this vial of Heritage Potion, and after three minutes, pour it onto the Parchment. Whilst you are doing that, I will start with the Potter Account.”

Nagnok pulled a heavy folder in front of him, and flipped the cover open.

“Now, the Potter Wills have never been read, as they were sealed by order of the Chief Warlock in order to prevent Heir Potter's custody placement and inheritance details becoming public knowledge. The Chief Warlock also undertook the placement of Heir Potter, so that a minimum of people knew his whereabouts.

Heir Potter, whilst you are bleeding, we shall need a drop of your blood on the Will to override the seals, if you please.”

 

Harry reached out with his bleeding right index finger after re-capping the Potion vial, and dropped one drop of blood onto the rolled and tightly sealed Will scroll. Professor Snape caught his hand as he withdrew it, and murmured “Espiskey”. The seals slid off the Will, and landed neatly on the desk as the Parchment unrolled itself and floated like Harry had seen the Howlers from Mrs Weasley do in second year.  
Just like the Howlers, the Will formed a set of lips and Harry found himself gulping back tears as a male voice, his father's voice, emerged from the Will. Professor Snape squeezed his arm gently then left his hand there resting on Harry's forearm, and Harry found that strangely comforting.

 

The voice said:

“This is the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter, Head of House Potter, dated 1st January 1981. 

To my dear wife Lilian Iris Potter nee Evans, I leave my eternal love, the sapphire and emerald necklace, earrings and bracelet set from the Potter Jewellery, G40,000 and Ivy Cottage in Godric's Hollow for her own use.

To my friend-brother Sirius Orion Black, I leave my life-long friendship, G10,000, and the instructions to watch over and play pranks with my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter.

To my close friend Remus John Lupin, I leave my life-long friendship, G10,000, and the instructions to watch over my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter and protect him from Sirius' pranks!

To my close friend Peter Pettigrew, I leave my life-long friendship, G10,000, and the instructions to find yourself a good woman, and enjoy life!   
I also name him as our Secret Keeper during our stay in Godric's Hollow. If we are found by Voldemort during our stay in Godric's Hollow, all bequests to Peter are null and void.

To Severus Tobias Snape, I extend my heartfelt apologies for my behaviour during school. The truth is, I was jealous, of your friendship with Lily, and your ability with Potions.   
I leave to you my Great-Grandmother's Potions equipment, to be found in the lab at Potter Manor, G15,000, and the guardianship of my son Hadrian James Potter. Please, take good care of Harry for us, and teach him all about the world around him.   
I know that Sirius and Remus are both willing to swear Vows to never go against your guardianship, and indeed both intend to apologise to you the next time they see you. Please, accept their apologies, for despite appearances, Sirius has matured!

If Severus is unable to take on Guardianship, then I leave custody of my son until his Majority to the following people:

1\. Frank and Alice Longbottom, who would love and protect our son as we would theirs if they were incapable of caring for him.  
2\. Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black, with large input from the Longbottoms and our third choice, in order that Harry does not grow up conceited, arrogant or a bully.  
3\. Amelia Bones, who is strong, fair and honest, and who deeply deserves a family of her own. If she takes Harry, I leave permission as Head of House Potter that if she wishes she can induct Harry as her own son so that he carries the name Bones in addition to Potter.

To Albus Dumbledore, the Prophecy you harp on about is incredibly vague, and the fact that you believe in it so implicitly has lowered your already diminished standing with us. Your ability to ignore anything which does not fit into your neat little boxes has caused our resignation from the Order of the Phoenix already, and only your wand-point insistence that we put Ivy Cottage under Fidelius with Peter as the Secret Keeper keeps us here.   
I leave you nothing but the instructions that you are only to see Harry within your boundaries as Hogwarts Headmaster should you still be in that role when he turns 11, and no more.

To my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter, I leave Potter Manor, all the Family Vaults, and instructions that he is to take on Heir Duties from the age of 14. Severus Tobias Snape is to have full control until that point and partial control until Harry's emancipation, whilst instructing Harry in his duties and responsibilities. Harry, trust Severus, as I was wrong to not do so, do your best in lessons, and look after your mother son, for me.

These are my last wishes.

James Charlus Potter.”

 

As the Will folded itself back up and fluttered to the desk, Harry found that Professor Snape's arm was wrapped firmly around him, and he buried his damp face in the man's warm shoulder.

 

Nagnok waited a moment, then cleared his throat. 

“Now, obviously the Will has never been actioned, but I surmise Heir Potter, that you are not unwilling to have Professor Snape as your Guardian? As there is a Will from Mrs Potter, we will hear that before confirming all the bequests and proceeding as you wish.”

He held out another scroll, and Harry placed another drop of blood onto it before Professor Snape healed it again. Again, the Parchment rose and formed a pair of lips, and Snape's tears joined Harry's as Lily's voice chimed in the room.

 

“This is the Last Will and Testament of Lilian Iris Potter nee Evans, dated 1st January 1981.

To my darling husband James Charlus Potter, I leave my everlasting love, and the locket you gave me on our wedding day. Do not grieve overlong, I want you to go on living after my death, and find yourself someone else to love.

To my brother in heart and bloodbond Severus Tobias Snape, I leave my love, and my research notebooks, I know how much you will enjoy exploring them! I also leave you the contents of my Personal Gringott's Vault apart from the rose-embossed Jewellery box, I think you'll be very pleased!  
I also leave full guardianship of my son Hadrian James Potter to Severus Tobias Snape as per James' Will, until his Wizarding majority at 17 when Harry will take on the Headship of the House of Potter.

If Severus is unable to take on Guardianship, then I leave custody of my son until his Majority to the following people:

1\. Frank and Alice Longbottom, who would love and protect our son as we would there if they were incapable of caring for him.  
2\. Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black, with large input from the Longbottoms and our third choice, in order that Harry does not grow up conceited, arrogant or a bully.  
3\. Amelia Bones, who is strong, fair and honest, and who deeply deserves a family of her own. She in addition to Sirius and the Longbottoms I name as Godparent to Harry.

To Sirius Orion Black, and Remus John Lupin, I leave my love and my fervent wishes that you assist Severus in bringing up my son. Do not irritate Severus with your pranks Sirius, he will need your help in assisting Harry to navigate the political scene. I also suggest that you two hurry up and become bonded, before Sirius does something foolish to ruin everything!

To Peter Pettigrew, I leave nothing. I never quite trusted you, and it was only Dumbledore's insistance that forced us to choose you as Secret Keeper.  
If my family is defeated or killed whilst residing in Ivy Cottage, Godric's Hollow, then Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us to Voldemort, and I demand he is questioned using the strongest methods possible, and then thrown into the deepest darkest echelons of Azkaban in an Anti-Animagus cell, and that the cell key is destroyed by the Goblins so that Wormtail will never leave prison.

To Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans, I leave my love and the wish that your life is as happy as you deserve. I also leave the jewellery in the rose-embossed box in my Personal Gringott's Vault. Thank you for being the best adoptive sister I could ask for, even if you couldn't cope with my magic. I also leave you the lifetime use of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, which will go into Trust for Harry upon my death.  
Please, be kind to Harry if he comes looking for you, and tell him of the Evans family.

To my son Hadrian James Potter, I leave my eternal love, and the sapphire and silver signet ring that was the only thing I have from before my adoption by the Evans. Please try to find out what family I came from, I never had the time to discover it!   
Behave for Severus, listen carefully to Remus, and watch out for Sirius and his pranks! Be nice to Petunia, she desperately wanted to do magic herself, and then was badly frightened by a prank from James and Sirius just before my wedding. 

These are my last wishes.

Lilian Iris Potter nee Evans”

 

As Harry and Severus mopped their eyes, the parchment fluttered down, and Nagnok offered both scrolls to Harry.  
Then the Inheritance Parchment glowed blue and levitated, and the Inheritance Test was completed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Harry took the parchment that Nagnok proffered in shaking hands, and drew in a deep breath before looking at it.

 

Hadrian James Potter  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Paternal)  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black (Named)  
Heir to the Lesser House of Tofty (Maternal)

 

Potter Properties:  
Potter Manor, Cornwall  
Ivy Cottage, Godric's Hollow  
4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Tofty Property:  
4 Carleton Road, South London

 

Potter Family Vault:  
G698,000  
Potter Heirloom Jewellery  
Potter Family Grimoires  
Assorted Potter Heirlooms  
Family Portraits  
Assorted papers

Withdrawals:  
1st November 1981 recurring monthly: G500: APWBD  
1st November 1981 recurring: G450 > £2250: VD, Surrey  
5 requests for removal of Family books/Heirlooms denied due to improper authorisation

 

Potter Trust Vault:  
G70,000  
annual top-up to this amount 1st July

Withdrawals:  
1st August 1991: G250: HJP  
1st August 1992: G200: HJP: (MW)  
10th August 1993: G250: HJP  
1st August 1994: G200: HJP

 

Shares:  
Nimbus Racing Broom Co.: 25%: G50 p.a.  
Daily Prophet: 39%: G79 p.a.  
Grunnings Drills: 52%: £300 p.a. > G60 p.a.

Black Trust Vault:  
G50,000  
annual top-up to this amount 1st August

 

Tofty Family Vault:  
G35,000  
Family Grimoires  
Family Jewellery  
Family Heirlooms  
Assorted Legal Papers

 

Harry gaped at the page, not really understanding it much, and Snape – his new guardian, his mind marvelled – lifted it out of his hands.

After a moment's perusal, Snape looked up at Nagnok.

“Nagnok, these withdrawals from the main account, starting November 1981, why were they set up and who by? And the requests for Potter books and Heirlooms, who were they from? And is the account still receiving the dividends from the shares? Is there an Accounts Clerk for the Potter Accounts? And, the Tofty House and Vault? It says Maternal, but Lily was a Muggleborn, wasn't she?”

Nagnok shuffled papers in the Potter file for a moment, and then raised his eyes to meet Snape's. Harry thought that the goblin's face was almost apologetic, but then he decided that goblins' faces were simply incredibly hard to read.

“The Accounts Clerk for the Potter Account died in 1983, and because the Wills were sealed and the Accounts frozen no new Accounts Clerk was appointed. The dividends from the investments however, continued to go automatically into the main Vault annually. Heir Potter, you will need to choose an Accounts Goblin to take over the running of the Accounts. However, that is a matter that can be dealt with another day, as I shall be dealing with all matters arising for the moment.  
I shall look into the Tofty House and Vaults, as I believe that the family fell out of existence some decades ago. It may be that Mrs Potter was related through a Squib ancestor, and that is how Heir Potter is able to claim the House Head- or Heirship.  
The withdrawals on the Potter Accounts were set up within 24 Hours of Heir Potter being orphaned, at the same time that the Wills were sealed. The payments are automatic withdrawals, set up to continue as long as there is money in the account. The first is to Albus Dumbledore, and the second goes to a Muggle bank account in the name of Vernon Dursley, of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.  
The requests for Potter books and Heirlooms were also from Albus Dumbledore, but without a signature or blood identification from Heir Potter Gringott's can not permit items to be removed from the Vaults. Even for his legal guardian, Professor Snape.”  
The stern look from Nagnok was appreciated by both Harry and Snape, since it meant that any issues with the accounts would soon be dealt with.

“As you, Heir Potter, have resided with the Dursley's for the last 13 years, they are entitled to a Living Expenses Stipend for you, however the monies going to Albus Dumbledore will be stopped, and the monies already issued will be claimed back.”

At this, Harry got his voice back. “But, the Dursley's never spent anything on me if they could help it!! I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. They told me they took me in out of the goodness of their hearts, and they were getting paid all this time?! They moved me to Dudley's second bedroom then, but only because they thought that wizards were spying on them! The only clothes I ever received were Dudley's hand-me-downs. I've done all the chores in the household too, for as long as I can remember! I want all the money retrieved from them as well!”

His voice had risen until by the end of his speech he was shouting vehemently. Snape put a hand on his shoulder, and Harry discovered that he had stood up during his rant, and he dropped back into the chair, panting.

“Perhaps, Nagnok, we should do the full Medical and Magical Scans before we do anything regarding the Dursleys, as I suspect that their treatment of Harry will require some investigation. But do stop the payments to the Dursleys and Dumbledore and claim the monies back from Dumbledore, and please action the bequests from the Wills. Could we also get a copy of the Wills to Amelia Bones of the DMLE, so that she can begin clearing Black's name and searching for Pettigrew? Thank you.”  
Snape turned to Harry, pulling a vial from his pocket and then glancing at Nagnok.  
“Calming Potion shouldn't interfere with your scans, should it, Nagnok? I know that for the majority of wizarding medical scans it won't but I don't know as much as goblin medical practices.” 

Nagnok confirmed that there would be no problems with Harry taking the Calming Potion, and Snape administered it. Just then came a knock on the door, and Nagnok allowed in another goblin, this one wearing a long light blue robe with a white rope sash. Harry thought all of a sudden of the Middle Age monks he'd briefly learnt about in primary school, and barely stifled a giggle.

The goblin flicked a hand at the sofa against the back wall on Nagnok's office, and it changed into a bed similar to those in the Hogwart's Infirmary. Harry grimaced, but climbed up obediently when the goblin gestured him to the bed.

Lying back, Harry ignored the light conversation between Nagnok and the goblin Healer, and concentrated on Snape. The black clad man was seated next to Harry's head, and Harry knew that the man was both worried and angered on his behalf. Harry was pleased by this, and thought that it was like having a parent to love him. 

“Sir? Could we go shopping for a new wardrobe once we're done here? I never bothered before, because I thought that I had to make the money in my Trust Vault last through school and until I got a good job, but I would like clothes that fit properly. And I could do with some more parchment and inks if I'm going to improve my studying, and books, of course!”

“Of course, Harry, if I may call you that, and please call me Severus as long as we're not in school. After all, I should have been looking after you all along!  
You do indeed require a more suitable wardrobe, and I suspect that a long visit to Flourish and Blotts is in order too for new and more books, once we have the results from your Magical Scan.”

Severus paused, and looked ashamed and upset at himself. It took him three tries at clearing his throat before he could continue.

“Harry,I do apologise again for my treatment of you in class. I was told by Albus that you were being raised by a loving Squib family, that you knew all the basics of the Wizarding World, including your fame, and had been tutored to second year standards in Potions and Defense, as is the case for the majority of Wizard-raised students. Indeed, all the staff was told that. If I had known that you were living with Tuney, I would have kidnapped you myself. She was never really comfortable with Lily showing her magical abilities, and it only got worse when Lily befriended me.  
But your educational abilities and needs require a longer conversation later on, as I think the Healer is ready for you now.”

 

The goblin Healer was indeed ready, and after ensuring that Harry was comfortable he began placing rune stones on and around Harry, and chanting in Gobbledygook. Harry felt several waves of warmth pulse through him, and was comforted by the care shown. Madam Pomfrey, though she was always pleasant, tended to be quite brisk and impersonal when it came to healing, and Harry never really felt comforted when in the Hogwart's Infirmary.  
When the Healer had finished chanting and burning incense over Harry and the rune stones, he handed a roll of parchment to Nagnok, and barked something in Gobbledygook. Nagnok nodded, sighed and gestured to Harry and Severus to sit back down in front of the desk.  
Unrolling the scroll, he glared at it before raising a fuming look to meet Harry's eyes.

“My sincere apologies, Heir Potter. Had the Goblin Nation known the facts of your location and upbringing, we would have kidnapped you and damned the consequences.  
A copy of this Medical Report, and the Magical Scan Report here also will be going to Madam Bones at the DMLE along with Wills as you requested Professor Snape.”  
He handed the Report to Harry, and Severus leant over to read it as well.

 

Hadrian James Potter  
Medical Scan

31st October 1981: Killing Curse (TMR): blocked by blood magic (LIP)  
31st October 1981: Horcrux residing in scar  
1st November 1981: Restrictive Hex to Eyesight (APBWD)  
4th December 1981: Minor bruising  
18th December 1981: Minor cuts and bruising  
6th January 1982: Minor cuts and bruising  
23rd January 1982: Minor cuts and bruising

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Sure Dudley had been punching him, pushing him into things and generally bullying him for as long as he remembered, but to see each incident laid out by date made him feel a bit sick. He skimmed down the page, picking out large incidents.

31st July 1985: Mild concussion, bruising, twisted wrist

14th August 1985: Broken left arm, bruising due to fall downstairs – healed incorrectly

22nd December 1985: Mild concussion, bruising

13th May 1986: Scarring from belt/lash

18th November 1986: Mild concussion, scarring from belt/lash

16th June 1987: Broken ribs on left side, mild concussion, bruising due to fall downstairs

14th August 1987: Broken left arm due to being caught in door – healed incorrectly, severe bruising

12th April 1988: Mild concussion, third degree burn to left index and middle fingers

8th July 1988: Second degree burns to left palm, left wrist

16th May 1989: Second degree water scald to right hand and wrist, glass cut damage to right index and middle fingers, mild concussion

18th September 1990: Twisted right ankle, broken ribs on right side, severe bruising to torso, legs and face

14th June 1991: Scarring from belt/lash, mild concussion, wrenched shoulder

4th June 1991: bruised throat, mild bruising, coma

7th November 1992: broken left arm, removed left arm, regrown left arm

29th May 1992, mild bruising, scrapes and cuts, Basilisk bite to left arm, Phoenix tears in wound

6th November 1993: unconsciousness due to Dementors

23rd August 1994: migraine due to Horcrux in scar

25th August 1994; mild bruising, scrapes

Overall: severe malnutrition, severe damage to eyes due to genetics and incorrect prescription – worsened by mild Restrictive Hex, weakened bone structure due to injuries and malnutrition 

 

Severus' grip on Harry had tightened as he read down the list, until Harry felt that he was being hugged to death! He didn't mind too much though, as Severus was muttering under his breath of all the injuries that he would like to inflict on the Dursleys. Harry wasn't sure, but he suspected that at least half of them were against Wizarding Law, especially when applied to Muggles.

Nagnok cleared his throat, and Harry looked up to see a furious look on the goblin's face.

“Given the medical reports, then all monies will be reclaimed from the Dursleys, and all costs of the medical treatment you will have to have will be divided between the Dursleys and Albus Dumbledore.  
The Magical Scan report is here, and I believe that our Healer will then go over the possible treatment regimes with you.”

Harry wriggled half-heartedly, secretly not wanting Severus to let go of him. Reaching for the parchment, he scanned the page before he was suddenly released and Severus was exploding into livid pacing.

 

Hadrian James Potter  
Magical Scan

Core:85% Blocked APWBD: 1st November 1981  
30% Available: 18th January 1988 (Single Apparition)

Parselmagic: Maternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD 1st November 1981  
5% Available 23rd June 1991 – Parseltongue

Metamorphmagus: Paternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD 1st November 1981  
10% Available 4th May 1986 – Hair Length Possibilities 

Multi-Animagus: Paternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD: 1st November 1981  
Legilimens: Maternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD: 1st November 1981  
Occlumens: Maternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD: 1st November 1981  
Wandless Magics: Maternal Inheritance: blocked: APWBD: 1st November 1981

Mild Restrictive Hex to Eyesight: APBWD: applied 1st November 1981

 

Mild Wit-Numbing Potion: monthly dose; 31st July 1991 – 1st July 1992; 1st September 1992 – 1st July 1993; 1st September 1993 – 1st July 1994; 1st September 1994  
Compulsion Potion against Slytherins: APWBD:31st July 1991; 1st September 1991; 1st September 1992; 1st September 1993; 1st September 1994  
Compulsion Potion to APWBD: APWBD:31st July 1991; 1st September 1991; 1st September 1992; 1st September 1993

Mail Ward: All mail to Headmaster's Office, Hogwart's: APWBD: 1st November 1981:  
amended 1st July 1991 to allow Hogwart's owls/Ministry owls through:  
amended 31st May 1992 to allow owls from Weasley family/Hermione Granger through

 

Harry just sat there, flabberghasted at what Dumbledore had done to him. He knew enough about Potions to know that the Wit-Numbing Potion had caused him to be even worse in class that he had been conditioned to be by the Dursleys.  
The Compulsion Potion against Slytherins, Harry realised, must have been given to him first by Hagrid. Had the friendly half-giant known what he was doing? Harry hoped not, but then he considered the bias against Slytherins that Hagrid and later Ron had shown.  
Ron! Were the Weasleys involved? Please no! The Weasleys were Harry's surrogate family, although Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't spare much Harry knew, they had opened up their home and hearts to Harry. Although Ron's reaction to Harry's entry into the TriWizard Tournament suggested that he at least did not consider Harry as family.  
The Compulsion Potion to Dumbledore? Was that to look up to and trust the man? Perhaps, and the fact that he hadn't actually received any Potion this year would account for his trusting Severus over Dumbledore during the Goblet incident.  
Although that didn't explain the bubble in his mind in Dumbledore's office, nor the apology from Severus stating that he had been told that Harry had been trained and knew all about the Wizarding World. Who had told him that?  
The Mail Ward? Did that mean that there was a room full of mail somewhere all addressed to him?

Nagnok finally calmed down Severus, and seated him back down next to Harry. The goblin Healer had re-entered the office, and he spoke next.

“With the malnutrition you have suffered, Heir Potter, a regime of Nutrition Potions which I understand Professor Snape has already started you on will suffice along with a carefully-regimented diet, to get you to where you should be in terms of weight and height for your age.  
For the injuries, all the broken bones will need to be Vanished and regrown, in order to ensure that no weaknesses remain. I believe that you have undertaken this before, in November 1992? This will have to be done over a period of a week or so, with a day between each break being repaired to ensure than each break is mended completely.  
Professor Snape, would you be willing to undertake this, as otherwise we would have to keep Heir Potter here, and thus interrupt his schooling? It can be done overnight with no issues.  
For your eyesight, a trip to an Oculist is recommended immediately. There are Eyesight Potions which can help, but the genetic weaknesses will always be there.”

The Healer paused, and a disgusted expression passed over his face.

“As to the Horcrux, this means that a part of the soul of the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was transplanted into you using the Rune Sowelo or Sigil which was transcribed on your forehead as part of the blood ritual your mother used to protect you. The rune is believed to be a sign of love, hope and poetic justice in northern mythology. It is also considered a sign of great power. This undoubtedly is why your mother chose that rune as part of the ritual.  
As a general rule, Horcruxes are used to prolong life, although true immortality is of course impossible. Usually the only way to get rid of a Horcrux is to use either the Killing Curse, or Basilisk Venom. Both methods result in the destruction of the container. Obviously, we can't have that result here.  
However, we goblins have a Ritual to transfer the Horcrux to another container for destruction. We strongly suggest Heir Potter that you undergo that Ritual before leaving here today.”

The Healer paused, and Harry turned to Severus.

“Is there time? I know I wanted to go and get a new wardrobe, but that can be done another time. I don't want any part of Voldemort in me any longer.”

Severus nodded, and turned back to the goblins anxiously waiting.

“Indeed, I agree that today would be the best day to remove the Horcrux, and as soon as possible please. Nagnok, is there anything else that needs to be done today with the paperwork?”

Nagnok shook his head.

“The full Accounts and Vault Inventory will be sent to you as Heir Potter's guardian Professor Snape, along with copies of the Wills.  
Copies of the Wills, Medical Scan and Magical Scan will also be sent to Madam Bones of the DMLE, and the bequests will be sent out to the beneficiaries starting today.  
The Mail Ward has been broken, but I shall set one up to re-direct all mail here to Gringott's for scanning before it is sent on to you Heir Potter. This is merely a precaution should there be nasty mail amongst it. I will also endeavour to locate the mail collected for you since November 1981.  
Heir Potter, here are the Heir Rings for the Houses of Potter and Black. You should start wearing them after the ritual is complete. I shall search out the paperwork and Family Rings for the House of Tofty whilst you are busy with Healer Turnhook, and should you indeed be the Heir, then I will naturally inform you immediately.  
For now, I believe that removal of the Horcrux and a visit to the Oculist are your top priorities. Healer Turnhook will escort you to our Ritual Room, where I believe it is waiting ready for you.”

Severus nodded, and Harry pocketed the two ring boxes Nagnok held out to him before bidding the Senior Accounts Manager goodbye and following the Healer out of the door.

Harry paused suddenly, struck by a thought, and turned back to Nagnok.

“Sir, I have been entered into the TriWizard Tournament being held this year at Hogwarts, and despite my swearing an Oath that I did not enter myself, I am forced to compete in the Tournament. Since it is supposed to be for Wizards of Age only, does that mean that I have been emancipated by my continuing in the competition?”

Nagnok considered a moment, then replied “I fear that you are correct in assuming that you will have been emancipated, in which case you would be now considered the Head of the House of Potter, and possibly of the House of Tofty. However, as the current Head of House Black is not dead then you would still be Heir of that House. Let me look into this whilst you are in the Ritual Chamber, and afterwards if you return here I will know for sure.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the goblins led Harry and Severus down the dark corridor to a waiting cart, Severus was surprised to find a small hand stealing into his. Climbing into the cart, Harry leant against Severus, and they both secretly gloried in the familial feeling the action engendered. Looking down, the 'Dungeon Bat with no heart' saw a dark tousled head pressed close to his arm, and he smiled.

Had he known that James Potter, the man who bullied him relentlessly throughout school, had matured enough to trust him with the custody of the Heir to the House of Potter, Severus would have moved mountains to undertake that duty.   
Even his supposed status as a Death Eater would not have stopped him. He would have given his memories to the Wizengamot, proving that he had no memory of wishing to be a Death Eater, or of presenting himself for the Marking Ceremony. He couldn't understand how he had come to be Marked, nor how he could not remember even meeting the Dark Lord. He couldn't begin to fathom why he would even want to join the Dark Lord, especially having seen the way the Dark Lord's actions had changed over the years from the political and social changes the man had been going for initially.  
He had studied the Dark Arts as research only, wishing to understand them in order to make Potions and Spells that would defend against them well, just as Lily had been experimenting with Light Magic to increase the possibilities there.   
Lily, the memories came back of Lily, and their time spent in the playground by the river, on the swing, hiding from Petunia so as not to anger her when she couldn't do what they could. He would have to put those memories in a Pensieve for Harry, who undoubtedly had very few memories of his mother.

He smiled again, and lightly hugged the boy tucked under his arm. It really was remarkable the trust that Harry had in him. Even more so because of the way he had treated Harry from the moment he stepped into Hogwarts. Severus thought suddenly that he would have to find a way to enlighten the other teachers without it getting back to Dumbledore. He would have to ponder the best way, since Trelawney, Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey and probably Minerva were the Headmaster's through and through. Perhaps testing them by making stragetic comments to make them to think.  
He suspected that the boy had been displeased at the constant pressure heaped upon him during the school years, and he knew that even in first year, Harry had been unimpressed with Weasley's attacks on Draco, whether Draco deserved them or not. Obviously, the boy had buried his feelings and gone along with Weasley in order not to lose his first friendship. Given his likely treatment by the Dursleys Harry was not happy about bullying, and Draco's behaviour had come very close to that in some of the encounters the two had had. Weasley was clearly the lesser of two evils. Severus sighed, he would have to ask Harry if Draco could be informed of some of Harry's history, so that the blond would stop antagonising the slight raven-haired Gryffindor. Although with the cessation of Harry's friendship with the youngest Weasley, many of the run-ins they had with Draco would not happen.

*RitR*RitR*

Harry, meanwhile, was lost in his own thoughts, mainly about the blocks on his magic, and the chance for him to really learn all about the magical world he should have known from the start, had he been placed with the people he should have been with. Had he lived with Severus, the Longbottoms, or Amelia Bones (who Harry didn't know, although there was a Susan Bones in Hufflepuff he thought), he would have grown up around people like Neville, Malfoy and his friends, and Susan Bones (if that was her name). Harry would know all the things that the wizard-raised children learnt early, and he wouldn't be struggling with his lessons so much.   
Although the bindings did have a lot to do with that, most of his troubles with studying were caused by his early treatment by the Dursleys in demanding that he not earn higher scores than Dudley. Harry grinned to himself. Now he would be able to really do his best in all his lessons, not just Defense because it was expected of him as the Boy-Who-Lived. Secretly, Harry loved History of Magic, Charms, and Astronomy. He decided that as soon as he was back in Hogwarts, he would ask Professor McGonagall if he could drop Divination and take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as he and Neville had discussed. Perhaps he could encourage Neville to give up Divination at the same time?

The cart thudded to a halt deeper within the bowels of Gringott's than Severus or Harry had gone before, and the two disembarked after the goblins. The double doors in front of the group were made of a black stone, and inlaid with rare and precious jewels. The goblin guards waved to the doors, and Healer Turnhook proceeded to stroke a finger down the centre of the doors.  
Harry remembered seeing Griphook do that to the second vault he visited with Hagrid, and surmised that some vaults here contained things so precious that the Goblins had an extra security system in place. He idly wondered where the Potter Family Vaults were, and whether they had any extra security. Then he was shaken out of his thoughts by Severus, pushing him into the Ritual chamber and bringing his attention back to Healer Turnhook.

 

Gazing around the Ritual Chamber, Harry shrank a bit at the blood streaked on the walls, and the obvious torture tools. Healer Turnhook noted Harry's gaze and smiled grimly at him.

“Indeed, some Rituals can be more akin to torture, and vicious-looking tools are required. However, for you, all that will be needed is for you to strip, and lie in the Rune Circle while we chant over you. The worst Ritual for you, will be the removal of the Horcrux, as no doubt it will fight to stay with you. While we chant, you must concentrate on getting it out of you. Use your loved ones as a weapon against the Horcrux, for love in its purest form is directly opposed to the magic used to create a Horcrux.  
First we shall remove the Horcrux, then your other blocks. I will be on hand with any Potions required after each block is removed, and no doubt Professor Snape will ensure that you are fully healed before letting you do anything.  
Now, let us begin.”

The goblin Healer waved Harry to a small nook in the Chamber's walls, and Harry quickly stripped off his clothes before shyly walking out to the middle of the room and laying down in the Runic circle. Three goblins emerged from the shadows of the Chamber and placed themselves around Harry. Healer Turnhook lit incense and placed more Rune stones, and Harry's eyes sought out Severus who had seated himself on a small stone bench with his fists clenched tightly in his lap. Behind Severus' carefully blank eyes, he was raging over the emaciated and scarred body of the son of his best friend and bloodbonded sister. As his eyes met Harry's, Severus pushed love for the boy and hope for a new life into his eyes.

As the chanting started and the pain began to well up, Harry thought about Severus, the first adult to really truly love him for himself since his parents died. Sirius, Harry knew, did love him, but it was as James' son first rather than Harry in his own right.   
His love for his parents, for Sirius and Remus as his Godparents, and for Severus as the father he really needed bloomed in Harry's heart. It was joined by the love he felt for Neville, Fred, George and Lee, as the loving helpful siblings he had always dreamt of but never had. 

Harry lay there for what he thought could have been minutes or days but later discovered to be 2 hours. Then, Harry dimly heard the Horcrux scream, the way the Diary had screamed in the Chamber of Secrets, and he thought he heard a whispering, of how much he needed the Horcrux, how it had always been with him. Harry mustered up his feelings, and glanced at Severus again. The naked love and worry in Severus' eyes was the last piece Harry needed to finally throw the Horcrux out of his head.

As the light flared a bright intense white around Harry, blocking the boy from sight for a moment, Severus leapt up from his seat and moved forwards, only to be halted by Healer Turnhook.

“I know you are worried, Professor Snape, but be patient a moment more. We still have to secure the Horcrux in a container ready for its final dismissal. Then I will check Heir Potter, and administer any treatment required. He will need a few moments to recover before the first unblocking is undertaken, so you may speak with him then.”

Severus nodded, but remained on his feet, anxious to check on the welfare of the boy he already thought of as his son.   
His son? How, where did this feelings come from? Surely he hated the Potter Brat didn't he?

 

A sudden thought struck Severus, and he fell back against the wall. Healer Turnhook caught the slight movement and swung back to the shaken man.

“Professor Snape? Are you well?”

“I am well,” Severus said, slowly, “However I just thought of the vehemently bullying way I behaved to Harry from the moment I met him. Could you, Healer Turnhook, please check me for spells or potions that would alter my impressions or attitudes of him? I fear that I, and perhaps others, may have been unduly influenced to overlook the obvious signs of Harry's home life.”

The Healer nodded, and ran a scan of Severus, as the three other goblins entrapped the Horcrux in a tin box. The light slowly receded from around Harry, just as Healer Turnhook finished his scan of Severus and handed him the record parchment before heading towards the prone figure of the Boy-Who-Lived. Just then Harry stirred, calling out in a cracked tone, and the Healer's steps hastened.

Severus glanced slowly down the record parchment, and sagged. He did indeed have some compusions on him, to dislike Harry Potter, but also to dislike Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter. The last three were first dated from Severus' time in school but had been reinforced shortly before Harry's arrival at school. He breathed out sharply, only then registering a low moan from Harry. Before he could think further, he was out of his seat and kneeling beside Lily's son.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and winced, emitting a pained moan. He felt as stiff as he had been beaten for several hours then left in a crumpled heap. He opened his mouth in what was intended to be a plea for help but could only croak. Then footsteps came briskly towards him, and Goblin Healer Turnhook was bending over him.

“Well done, Heir Potter. That was not nearly as hard fought as some we have seen, although we have seen very few Horcruxes in living beings. Now, a pain potion for you, and then rest for a moment. We will proceed with your unblocking rituals once the Horcrux has been dealt with completely.”

Harry groaned again, this time in relief as the pain potion worked, and then Severus was by his side, grabbing his hand.

“Harry? Are you ok? Healer Turnhook assures me that the Horcrux is gone, but are you feeling well?” Severus knew he would have to discuss his own scan with Healer Turnhook and Harry soon, but for now his whole being was focused on the boy crumpled on the floor of a dirty chamber miles below the Wizarding World he was supposed to save.

*RitR*RitR*

Three hours later, all the unblocking rituals had been done, and a tired but happy Harry accompanied Severus back to Nagnok's office.  
He was three inches taller, and his hair had grown to waist-length. Healer Turncoat had said that it was his unblocked Metamorphmagus ability which had added the red streaks which were so like Lily's that Severus choked back tears again.

 

Nagnok greeted the two wizards, and offered sandwiches and tea, since it was now almost 2pm and they had missed lunch while in the Ritual Chamber. Harry fell upon the food voraciously, not forgetting the Nutritional Potion Severus pulled from his pocket, while Severus took just tea. The goblin looked at Harry, and smiled.

“Mr Potter, it is good to see you up and about so quickly. Now, I know that you wish to do a little shopping before you return to Hogwarts, so I have for you a debit card linked to your main Potter vault for use in the Muggle World, and a money bag for the Wizarding World, and the Trust vault has been frozen ready for the next Heir.” He snickered mildly at the consternated looks on the wizards' faces, and decided to put them out of their bafflement quickly.

“You have indeed been emancipated by your participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, although I would wager that you will still rely on Professor Snape to guide you? Thus you are Mr Potter, Head of House Potter, and fully emancipated in the Wizarding World.   
Now, I must warn you that the blood wards on your residence at 4 Privet Drive were practically non-existent, and due to fall automatically at your coming of age so collapsed instantly when you were declared Fourth Tri-Wizard Champion by Dumbledore, Crouch and Bagman.   
Here is your Potter Head of House ring, and I shall return the Heir ring to the Main Vault for you. With regards to the House of Tofty, you do indeed inherit that House through your mother. Having been emancipated, you are now also the Head of the House of Tofty, and here is the Head of House ring. Might I suggest that when you get a quiet moment, that you brew a Family Tree Potion, as that should identify how you became able to be Head of House Tofty. The Tofty crest is on the Head of House ring. May I suggest one further thing, that you keep the House of Tofty separate from the House of Potter? That way, should you choose to use your Metamorphmagic abilities to create yourself a new identity, you can use the name Tofty.”

The two wizards wore identical surprised faces, and Nagnok snickered internally. He did love confusing wizards! The elder wizard nodded after a while, and Nagnok knew that the Family Tree Potion would probably be brewed within the next month, as neither wizard was the type to wait to find out that knowledge about someone they considered family. Nagnok smothered a grin, and carried on speaking.

“I have advised a team of Goblins to check out and renew the wards on Potter Manor, as I assume you will now make that your home. I have also purchased four House-Elves on your behalf, as all bar one of the Potter House-Elves had died when your grandparents were attacked and killed by Death Eaters. The last Potter House-Elf, Trixy, will take charge of the new House-Elves and ensure that the Manor is brought back to its full glory.  
I have also on your behalf sent an official request to the Ministry for compensation, as they turned Ivy Cottage, Godric's Hollow into a National Monument without paying the purchase price to the Potter Estate.  
The Tofty Townhouse at Carleton Square will be checked and renewed once the Goblin team has finished with Potter Manor, and a House-Elf can be purchased for there at your own convenience.”

Harry's mouth sat open with shock. He was emancipated, and had somewhere to go which wasn't the Dursleys, no matter what Dumbledore said. He blinked quickly in an effort to get everything organised, then thought of something.

“Nagnok, when you reclaim the money from the Dursleys, get a solicitor to go round there with all the paperwork, and point out that the only reason they didn't have to pay rent or mortgage on the house was because the house is in trust for me until Petunia dies.  
Tell them, had they treated me properly, I would have transferred the house into Dudley's name. But not now. They either start paying rent at £650 per month, including rent owed the last 11 years or they move.” His face was as stony as Severus had ever seen it, and the determination blazing in his eyes did not bode well for the Dursleys if he met them soon.

“And, I definitely want compensation from the Ministry. Also, I need to stop the Daily Prophet from printing anything about me unless it has been verified by my solicitor, remind them that otherwise they will be paying damages for what they are sure to print about me during the Tournament. Can that be arranged, please Nagnok? On that note, can Gringott's advise me of a good solicitor's firm to use? Or you, Professor Snape?” 

Harry seemed to pull a cape of confidence and independence over his shoulders as he spoke, and Nagnok and Severus nodded at each other. Although Harry would need assistance in learning the political, legal and social aspects of being the Head of House Potter, it seemed that the young man had a good head on his shoulders, and a firm knowledge of what he wanted to do with his time and money.  
Nagnok thought to himself that the young wizard would have made a good goblin, and then handed Harry the debit card and money bag. Harry accepted with thanks, then started to rise before pausing.

“Oh, and could you ask Griphook if he is willing to become my Account Manager please? He was the first goblin I ever met, and he treated me like a normal human being rather than a waste of space. And add 25% to the normal Account Manager's salary, as he will have two Houses to look after for me.  
If there's nothing else for the moment, I really need to get a new wardrobe, I'm sick of overlarge hand-me-downs. Nagnok, is there a Potter crest or anything I need on my robes to show my new status?”

Nagnok nodded, and took the debit card back from Harry to show him the rearing gryphon in a shield that was on the top right corner opposite the large G that showed it was a Gringott's bank card. Harry studied the Potter crest carefully, noting the silver gryphon on a red background, with an odd symbol on the visible right flank. Looking closer, Harry could see the symbol was a triangle with an upright line through it, surrounded by a circle.  
Perhaps Severus would know the details, Harry mused, and resolved to ask him about it later. For now, there was shopping to be done!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry used Nagnok's office and a conjured mirror to fix his appearance, utilising his newly discovered Metamorphmagic skills to change his hair to a chestnut brown, with a silkier texture than his own hair. His original emerald green eye colour was normal enough that with the new hair colour and his scar almost invisible due to the removal of the Horcrux, Harry did not look like the Boy-Who-Lived at all. He also changed his glasses from the round black frames to a more modern squarer half-frame in silver metal. The new frames looked much better on his slimmer and sharper face than his old ones had, plus they didn't bring to mind the Wizarding World's Saviour.  
After dressing back in his hand-me-downs and plain black robe, Harry charmed the clothes to fit him better before he and Severus headed out of Gringott's for a couple of hours shopping before they had to return to Hogwarts. The changes to Harry's appearance would be enough to fool most people, but they would have to get an oath from the shopkeepers they purchased from, not to reveal Harry's new status nor indeed his presence in Diagon Alley to anyone.

Walking down Diagon Alley, Harry decided that he did not wish to purchase new robes from Madam Malkin's, as the squat witch had seemed slightly false to him every time he bought new school robes. On explaining this to Severus, the older man guided them to Twilfitt and Tatting's, in the opposite direction from Madam Malkin's, across the Alley from Ollivander's.

The shop was quiet, and Harry started examining the fabrics and robe designs that were on display, while Severus rang the shop bell for service. The young man who melted out of the shadows obviously remembered the scary Potions Professor from Hogwarts, as he stammered initially before regaining his confidence.  
Severus gestured to Harry, who was studying the difference between two open robes, and requested a private fitting to ensure the confidentiality of the identity of the young man being measured. The attendant nodded and agreed, as he could see no reason why not, although he didn't recognise the young man as someone who would need that level of privacy.. He was currently the only assistant in the shop, as the other assistant was off ill and the manager had gone out to a meeting with fabric suppliers.  
He gestured the young man to a fitting room off to one side of the room, and set up privacy wards stopping anybody seeing or hearing anything coming from with 3' of the fitting room. Guiding a large mirror in front of him, the attendant collected the robes and some of the fabrics that his mystery client had been examining before joining the two in the fitting room area.

“Good afternoon sirs, I am Thomas, and I will be the only one dealing with you today. I understand that you require a complete wardrobe today sir? You were looking at these open robes, did you have a preference, or would you like to see them on first?”

As he spoke, he guided Harry onto a small dais in front of the mirror and helped him off with his own robe. A grimace he wasn't able to hide at the sight of Harry's baggy jeans and obviously secondhand though shrunk t-shirt passed over his face. Harry caught the grimace out of the corner of his eye, and responded with an answering grimace.

“As you can see, this is why I need a full wardrobe, both Wizarding and Muggle. For the Muggle wardrobe I'm happy to shop in the Muggle World, because, quite honestly, after the Quidditch World Cup, I'm not too impressed with the Wizarding World's idea of Muggle fashion! Let's get the Wizarding wardrobe sorted now though, please, including robes and casual wear for use at Hogwarts. However, I will have to ask you to swear a Vow of Secrecy, that you will not disclose anything you learn about me today.”

Thomas could see how serious the young man was, so he nodded and pulled his wand. “I swear that I will not tell any of what I learn about the young man in front of me, nor his companion to anybody by thought, word or deed. I shall undertake to complete the order without allowing the identity of the client to become known to anyone. This I swear, so mote it be.” The magic glowed a little around him, and Harry nodded solemnly in response.  
Thomas watched as the young man in front of him slowly changed his hair colour to black, and suddenly Thomas understood the need for the Vow of Secrecy as he looked at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Severus and Harry both agreed later that the fact that Thomas merely nodded at the change, and held up the first open robe for Harry to slide on only increased the respect they had for him. Thomas did not change his behaviour, or fawn over Harry, he just carried on with the fitting calmly and as he would have done had Harry not shown his true self.

“This robe is of twice woven cotton, making it thicker and sturdier than plain cotton. It is designed to hang open over your school uniform or casual Wizarding outfit, and has several pockets for dispersal of your personal items. Each pocket is charmed to lie flat against your body as you can see, and has a minor Extendable Charm increasing the amount you can store.   
Now, this one here is plain black, with the option of placing either your school or house crest or Family Crest on the left breast pocket. It would do very well for your school robe. Others can be in a combination of colours and fabrics tailored to your liking. Or we have some in the same style with embroidery on the hems and sleeves, or the back.  
With regards to school uniforms, do you need more of the shirts, trousers, and knitwear, or are your current available items in sufficiently good condition as to wait until next summer when you shall undoubtedly have had a growth spurt?”

Thomas paused in straightening and pinning the robe hem an inch above Harry's heels, not sure whether he was hoping the young man required more clothing or not. On one hand, it would mean more money for the business and a bigger commission for him, on the other he had committed to completing this order on his own to ensure the client's privacy and more items would require more work.

“No, I believe that my current uniform is sufficient for now.” Harry appreciated the collected manner and intelligent questions of this young man, especially compared to the fluttering and whispering that accompanied a fitting at Madam Malkin's.   
“However, should the quality of the items you provide prove to be up to my standards then I shall certainly be returning here to purchase my uniform and any further wardrobe items required next year. For now I think that three of these black robes will be sufficient, with the Gryffindor house crest on, please. And some casual and formal robes, please. Anything else I need to take with me today Severus?”

“Just some dress robes I think, as there will be a Yule Ball at Hogwarts this year, where the Champions will be expected to lead the dancing. Other than that, we shall take a catalogue with us and you can peruse it at your leisure. I apologise for our haste, Thomas, however we have a lot to do today before returning to Hogwarts.”

Thomas mused as he fetched some casual and more formal robes for the client to look at.

“Any particular colours you are looking for, or any to avoid, sir? And is there a Family Crest to place on your dress robes?”

Harry glanced at Severus, and smirked. Then he spun his right hand in the air, and Thomas nodded as he noticed the Head of House ring on Harry's finger.

“Oh! Of course sir, that crest can be applied with no problem, and naturally the knowledge of that is covered under my earlier oath.” The assistant carried on quickly with the fitting, hoping that his calm and reticent behaviour was what the clients (even to himself he refused to admit the client's name) required from him.

“And now sir, for your formal robes first. Perhaps these silk open robes in deep green with black scrollwork embroidery on the sleeves, hem and lapels? Yes? And then, these open robes in black matte satin with silver lilies on the lapels? Yes and then this rich dark purple silk closed robe with a silver gryphon on the back? Perfect.  
And for the casual robes, this plainer double woven cotton robe in russet brown? One the same in a forest green, and one in a dark blue? Wonderful. I think that perhaps the brighter reds and oranges are not for you, but blues, greens, purples, burgundy and similar shades and then the blacker browns are the colours to aim for.  
Now, with your colouring, for your Yule Ball dress robes, I think a dark blue-almost-black robe in Acromantula silk would be perfect, with no decoration other than your Family Crest. This formal robe with matching trousers, white shirt, and bowtie will make you look every inch the part of Head of your House.” Thomas flung a drape of the fabric over Harry's shoulder, tweaking it to hang just so to show the way the robe front would hang beautifully and show off the outfit. The colour suited Harry beautifully.

“Absolutely perfect sir, even if I do say so myself. Now, I can have the three black robes, and the casual robes ready for collection today, in about 2 hours, but only one of the formal robes. Perhaps the green? And naturally I will supply trousers, shirts and ties to match.  
The others I will make up and send to you, along with any others you choose from this catalogue. You will need shoes of course, for the Ball. You should visit Pattens Prime Footwear, just down from here. I would recommend, alongside the black shoes for school and formalwear, dragonhide boots which are resistant to spells, and other than that the Wizarding World has little in the way of footwear.”

“That sounds sufficient for now, and we shall collect the items at,” Severus paused to glance at his watch which read 3:40pm, then continued speaking. “5:30pm, if that is adequate time for you? I believe we need to get on, as we shall not complete everything otherwise.”

“Quite,” agreed Harry stepping off the stool and shrugging on his old robe before reapplying his chestnut hair colouring. “Many thanks for your time and your Vow Thomas, and for the catalogue. Goodbye.”

 

*RitR*RitR*

 

The next stop for Harry and Severus was the tiny shop next to Eylops Owl Emporium (which reminded Harry, he wanted to get Hedwig some more Owl Treats), the imaginatively named and decorated Argus All-Eyes, which had hundreds of little eyes dotted along the fascia, some staring at the passers-by, while others winked, blinked or rolled in their sockets. Harry could have sworn that he saw one pair ogle two pretty witches walking past!

Pushing open the door, Harry and Severus stepped in and were greeted by a brisk middle-aged witch in a white robe and glasses perched on top of her head.

As Severus explained Harry's eyesight problems to the Oculist, Harry examined the glasses frames on the wall, and then picked up a leaflet on magical contact lenses. Then Severus called to him, and he followed the two into the exam room.

“Good afternoon sir, I am Oculist Fovea, and I understand that you have had bad eyesight for as long as you can remember? And that is partly due to genetics, but also to a restrictive Hex and incorrect Muggle prescriptions?”

Harry nodded.

“Good afternoon. Yes, my Aunt brought the glasses home for me one day when I was 6, because the school told her I was having problems seeing the board. Any time the school complained, she would huff and complain about me 'costing money' and then a couple of days later there would be another pair of glasses and I could see a bit better than before, although they always worsened again after a while. She never took me to see anyone about my eyes or anything like that, there's just been a new pair of glasses every so often.  
But I've never been able to see perfectly until Professor Snape cast a spell on my glasses this week. And we only just discovered that I had a Restrictive Hex on my eyesight today, which has now been taken off.”

The oculist frowned several times during Harry's recital, and by the end was clearly fuming although her voice was gentle towards Harry.

“May I see your glasses, sir? And which spell was it you cast, Professor?” Madam Fovea turned to Professor Snape, as she took the glasses from Harry.

“Merely a temporary 20:20 Vision Charm, in order to aid Mr... “ Severus paused a moment and met Harry's eyes with a fleeting glint of panic, and then continued smoothly. “Tofty until we could get here. Obviously, I was only aware of the general eye problems, and assumed that Hogwart's Madam Pomfrey was managing it. On discovering that this was not the case, I cast the spell and made the appointment with you.  
Naturally, our discovery and subsequent removal of the Restrictive Hex only increased our need to have Mr Tofty's eyes properly checked.”

Madam Fovea nodded, and turned back to Harry.

“Please, Mr Tofty, seat yourself on the chair, and I will examine your eyes. Now, this will feel a little odd, but I have to place my wand tip quite close to your eyes. I will not actually touch your eyes, but some of the diagnostic spells I use may sting a little. Try to sit as still as possible, please.” 

Harry perched himself nervously on the chair, and tried not to flinch when the oculist pointed her wand at him. The bright light shining out of the wandtip blinded him for a moment, then he felt a tingling sensation run across his eyeballs. The low voice of the woman was chanting steadily, and the hum of Severus's magic that Harry could feel reassured him that should anything go wrong the older wizard would not hesitate to step in.

Eventually the oculist drew away, and Harry blinked as she brightened the lights she had dimmed. Turning away, Madam Fovea read down the Diagnostic parchment before turning to Harry and Severus.

“Well, your eyes are certainly damaged. There is a potion however which can restore the damage caused by your genetic weakness, and this should have been done as soon as your poor eyesight was discovered. The Restrictive Hex should have been picked up at that point also, and then there would have been no need for the incorrect prescriptions but the potion will assist in correcting the damage there also. Any remaining weakness after taking the potion today will be repaired by a weaker variant of the potion, which will have to be taken daily over a two week period.  
Now Professor Snape, I will provide you with the recipe for the potion for the two-week period, as I assume that you prefer to make your own rather than purchasing it.   
I would like you, Mr Tofty, to take the initial strong potion now, and then I can check your eyes again and we'll see whether glasses may be required for a few weeks while your eyes adjust. Just swallow it down in one gulp, and you will feel considerable pain I am afraid, but there will be instant results.”

She handed Harry a small vial containing a turquoise potion, and Harry checked with Severus before raising the vial to his lips. Draining the vial, Harry handed it back to Madam Fovea and then screwed his face up in pain. The sharp stabbing sensation in his eyeballs made him want to rip them out with his bare hands, but then it faded off to a dull ache.

As Harry straightened up from the doubled-over position he had adopted, Madam Fovea ushered him back into the chair, and passed her wand over his eyes again. Harry felt the tickling sensation again, but much diminished due to the ache from the potion.  
Madam Fovea nodded, then turned to Severus and asked for 'Mr Tofty's' glasses.

“Well, I am happy with the improvement of your eyes, Mr Tofty. You will have slightly blurry vision, and I recommend you do not look at bright lights for the rest of today. Tomorrow you may find that your eyes will feel sore, or that they may get strained during the day. I have adjusted your glasses so that they better fit your eyes currently, and they should adapt automatically to the changes during your potion regime. You do not need to wear your glasses all the time, but if your eyes start to ache you must put them on.”

Harry nodded, blinking his eyes in an effort to clear some of the blurriness, then accepted his glasses back and placed them on his nose.

“Er, Madam Fovea? Would it be possible to get a spare pair of glasses? I don't want to break these while I'm taking the potion, and since I play Quidditch, that's a possibility!” His sheepish grin and laugh got an answering laugh from the oculist, and she guided Harry and Severus out to the waiting room and to the wall of frames on display.

After picking a pair of silver-rimmed squared spectacles similar to the ones currently on his face, Harry paid, thanked Madam Fovea profusely, and promised to return in three weeks time to have his eyes checked again, to ensure that the potion had worked fully. The brand new glasses would do for his Tofty personaily while he was taking the potions, and once his eyes were fixed, he could stop wearing them completely. Unfortunately, he would have to continue wearing glasses as the Boy-Who-Lived, but would be able to transfigure the lenses into plain glass at the end of the two weeks.

“That was quick thinking there, Severus. Now we just need to come up with a first name for my Tofty side!” Harry smiled at Severus, switching his glasses, and returning the old ones to their original round-framed dark metal look.

“Indeed! I almost panicked, until I remembered that you had inherited the Tofty estate through your mother.” Severus paused, then continued. “ As for a first name, I had a baby brother for a very short while, unfortunately he was very sickly and did not live beyond three months old. His name was Reuben. It would be an honour if you would use that. I promised Lily once that I would use that name for a son, and for you to use it seems a fitting use of that promise.”   
The seriousness of Severus's voice made Harry blink, until he remembered the feeling of 'home' he felt whilst leaning against Severus on the cart ride in Gringott's. He nodded, unwilling to use his voice to break the moment, and unsure of what to say in any case! He did settle for a slight lean into the older man, a way to demonstrate both his awareness of what Severus had admitted, and his willingness to use the name of Severus' apparently treasured baby brother.

Then he and Severus hurried to Flourish and Blott's, for the last of their shopping before they collected Harry's new wardrobe and returned to Hogwart's. Grabbing a basket, Harry picked up books on Defence, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Severus added texts on Potions, Occlumency and Legilimency, and several on Law, Politics, and the Traditions of the Wizarding World. As they travelled through the bookshop, Harry picked up books on several topics including Wandless Magic, Auras, and many others, choosing any that interested him as he meandered, and Severus did the same with books he would do well to read and learn from. By the time they reached the tills, there were over 100 tomes, and the assistant gasped as the total exceeded 300G. Shrinking down the bags, Harry tucked them into his pocket and paid using the Money Bag given to him by Nagnok.   
As they left Flourish and Blott's, Harry turned to Severus.

“Professor, I did notice that my wand, when I cast the shrinking charm and the other spells I've used since we left Gringott's, seems to not fit me as it used to. Is there time to ask Wandmaker Ollivander to check it for me, please? I think I would need to do something with it if I am to survive this Tournament.”   
Severus checked the time, realised they had a little time before they were due to re-enter Twilfitt and Tatting's, and agreed.

Pushing open the door to Ollivander's, Harry noticed that funny tingle in the air he had noticed before when Hagrid brought him in, but it was more somehow. He wondered whether maybe his magic being finally fully free and his own (shuddering inwardly as he thought of the Horcrux) made a difference, and resolved to ask Severus when he could, and about being able to sense Severus' magic too.  
His musings were interrupted by Mr Ollivander, who appeared out of the gloom once again. His silvery eyes gazed at the two wizards, and Harry suddenly thought of that odd Ravenclaw that Ginny hung around with occasionally. She had that same far-off gaze, that note of not-quite-here-and-yet-fully-present that Ollivander had.

“Ah, Professor Snape, birch wood, with a core of unicorn hair and dragon heartstring, 13 ¼”. Not one of mine I believe? And Mr Potter, holly and phoenix feather, 11”. What seems to be the trouble with it?”

Ignoring Severus' scowl at Ollivander's reproving words in a misty voice, Harry proffered his own wand for Ollivander's inspection.

“I recently discovered that some of my core magic and talents were blocked, and since the unblocking, this wand is not fully responding to me. Is there anything you can do sir, or will I need another wand?”

“Ah, I see, yes Mr Potter. I can retune your wand, if you would accompany me to my workroom?” The old wandmaker flipped the sign on the door to closed as he turned, and walked down an aisle between two towering shelves of wandboxes. Harry glanced at Severus, and followed, unsure of what might happen.

Ollivander opened a door hidden in a wall of boxes, and the three men walked into a large room, with a large worktable in the centre of the room and tea-chests around the outsides, filled with all sorts of mysterious items. Natural light spilled in through skylights, and Harry was amazed by the amount of magic he could feel flitting about the room. Severus noted the reactions from Harry and made a mental note to query the boy later.

“Now, Mr Potter, just wander around the room, and pick up any items – carefully! - that call to your magic. I will see what I can do to incorporate them into your wand.” Ollivander seemed very excited, and both Harry and Severus were a little bemused by this.

Harry nodded, and walked towards the nearest shelf, which held blocks of wood, with colours ranging from a pure white, through reds and browns, to the blackest wood that Harry had ever seen. As he trailed a hand along the shelf, a reddish wood slid out of the pile and fell onto his knuckles. Shaking his hand a little, Harry placed the wood block on the worktable, and returned to the shelf. No more woods leapt at him, so he moved onto the boxes and drawers.  
A small jar from the fourth tea-chest caused a spike in Harry's magic, and he carefully lifted it out and examined the scales inside which flickered between purple and green as he tilted the jar. Placing it on the worktable, he had been around the workroom and almost back to where Severus and Ollivander were standing when another item caught his attention. A vial of irridescent white liquid glimmered in the light, and Harry was entranced by it.

Ollivander carefully took the vial from Harry, and examined all three items now on the worktable. He seemed very satisfied with the collection.

“Now, the wood you chose was mahogany, like your father's wand. Excellent for Transfiguration. The scales are from a Basilisk, from a shed skin, and this,” swirling the opalescent liquid in the vial, Ollivander looked straight at Harry. “What is in here are the tears of a phoenix, an Ice Phoenix to be precise. A very precious item, given freely by the Phoenix to my great-grandfather Arden, at the beginning of his wand-crafting life.”

Harry blinked, reminded suddenly of his second year, and the fight with Tom Riddle and the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Basilisk scales and Phoenix tears, even if they wren't from the particular ones he knew, seemed to fit him well. And he would have to take Severus down to the Chamber, to harvest the Basilisk. Maybe Salazar Slytherin had left more than just a snake down there. He returned his attention to Ollivander, who had been murmuring to himself about the properties of the scales and tears. The elderly wand-crafter turned to the two wizards, and ushered them out of the workroom, and then out of the shop.

“The amalgamation of the new pieces, and the calibration of your wand is best done without an audience. Please return in 30 minutes.”

With that, Ollivander ushered the two out of his store, and closed the door firmly behind them. Harry felt slightly naked without his wand, and turned to Severus.

“Shall we go collect my wardrobe then,Severus, before returning for my wand? I'm getting rather tired I admit, and would like to get back to school soon.”

“Indeed, that seems to be the plan now. Your Muggle wardrobe will have to wait till another day, but I'm sure you will claim a Saturday morning detention with me very shortly!” The biting tone of Severus' voice was almost indistinguishable from his usual teaching tone, but Harry picked up the subtle undertone of amusement and realised that it was an order so that they could organise further plans of attack without hindrance. He smirked to himself, realising that Potions lessons would never hold the same horror for him now that he could pick up on Severus' subtle sarcasm!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them!

**************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 8

Severus fell silent as they walked the short distance from Ollivander's across the alley, and pushed open the door to the tailor's. A little bell chimed as they entered, and brought Thomas sweeping smoothly out from the rear of the shop.

“Ah, sirs! Perfectly timed, as I have just finished packing your items. I have taken the liberty to include a catalogue from Patten's, along with a few leaflets detailing other wardrobe options we provide.” 

Thomas hesitated, then took a deep breath and continued speaking, hoping that he wasn't overstating his boundaries.

“I also sirs, took the liberty of procuring a catalogue from Caisson's Luggage, as you will need a new trunk for your... new wardrobes and possessions. I have marked a few styles, fabrics and colours in our catalogue, which may be of assistance to ensure that any... new wardrobe items you may purchase are not so similar as to cause conjecture.  
I do apologise if I have overstepped my boundaries, but it occured to me that you may not have time today to purchase such a personal item as luggage Mr...” 

Again Thomas paused, and Harry spoke up, offering his hand.

“Tofty, sir, Reuben Tofty, and my apologies, I should have introduced myself earlier. Indeed, that was very thoughtful of you, as we had not even considered the need for a new trunk.”

Thomas nodded, smiled and continued. Thankfully, from the response of the young man, and the approving nod from the usually ever-fault-finding Professor Snape, Thomas had not proved to be too nosy, as he had worried. Evidently, the conclusion he had come to whilst stitching the wardrobe requested was correct, that the Glamoured wizard known as Mr Tofty would have two separate personas in order to escape the media and fans that loved to hate well-known figures.

“Mr Tofty. Of course, your full wardrobe will depend on your career choices, but I am always willing to advise you on the many options. And naturally, when you choose your formal robes I can apply your House Crest as required, you need merely supply a copy of the crest for our records.  
And now for payment, sirs? If you will step this way?”  
Thomas breathed out a sigh of relief, and led the wizards to the counter, close to the door behind which Thomas knew his boss was looming. He relaxed further when Mr Tofty added a further 15 Galleons to the bill to round it up to 230G, because that suggested that the young man was very happy with the service Thomas had offered.

As Thomas folded the last of the items into a bag and shrank it down for Harry, Severus glanced at his watch. They had just minutes to collect Harry's wand before Flooing back to Hogwart's just in time for dinner.  
Nodding at Thomas who whisked the payment slip into the till before any other customers could see it, Severus hurried Harry out of the door and across to Ollivander's.

The door was still locked, and Severus knocked twice, with the butt of his wand. He knew that one of the shop's wards would pick up his magical signature and send a notification to Mr Ollivander that he was waiting. Indeed, it was barely seconds before the old wizard was swinging the door wide.

“Come in sirs, I think you'll be very happy with your newly calibrated wand.” Ollivander hurried to the counter and carefully opened the box sat ready. He proffered the box to Harry, who reached in and drew out the wand. As he raised it, the red and gold sparks that had flown from it when he first got it scattered across the shop again, but this time they were joined by silver, green and blue sparks. All the dust in the shop disappeared, and the boxes on the shelves neatened themselves into stacks that didn't look like they were going to fall on anyone's head any more. Ollivander clapped his hands with glee.

“That is a perfect match, Mr Potter! Perhaps I should have everyone come in to have their wands re-tuned at 14...”

As Ollivander turned away muttering to himself and ignoring Harry and Severus, already considering the possibilities of re-tuning,augmenting or supplementing wands, Harry looked at his wand. The holly now had mahogany spiralling around it from the butt to the tip, and there was a faintly irridescent sheen to the wood which Harry assumed was due to the incorporation of the Phoenix tears.  
He looked back at Severus and smiled, and the relief and pleasure in the boy's face at having a wand that so truly fit him made Severus' heart beat in both pride and sorrow. Pride because this is what Harry would have been like had his parents raised him, and sorrow that they had missed Harry's childhood, what little there was of it.

Harry also bought a wrist holster from Ollivander's, and occupied himself all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron by flicking his wrist and catching his wand in his hand before slotting it back into the holster. Severus was very amused by the simple pleasure Harry gained from this, but managed to hide his laughter behind his Occlumency shields. Harry would not appreciate being laughed at, he knew now.

 

*RitR*RitR*

 

Flooing back to Hogwart's was simple, as Severus went first in order to catch Harry as he stumbled out into the Potion Master's quarters. The young man grinned as he regained his balance, and Severus could not repress the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
Finite-ing the shrinking Charm on the bags of shopping, Severus suggested Harry call for Dobby to place all his new belongings in his trunk, as they had just five minutes before dinner started. The excitable house elf popped in, and babbled incessantly before Harry managed to convince him that secrecy and privacy were required, most of all from Dumbledore.

Parting from Severus in the corridor outside the Potion's classroom, Harry stiffened as they heard footsteps hurrying towards them. Then Lee came round the corner, and sighed audibly with relief as he saw Harry who slowly relaxed upon spotting the older boy.

“Sorry to worry you, but we were getting a little worried ourselves. You seemed to be taking rather a lot of time. The twins sent me down as soon as they realised you were back in Hogwarts. I'll tell you your alibi as we walk up to dinner.” Lee nodded politely at Professor Snape, hoping that the feared man was as understanding as the Twins swore he was.

Harry nodded, and turned from Lee to thank Severus, no he was Professor Snape now they were back in the public halls of Hogwarts. The fleeting smile that ran across the professor's face at the true respect paid by Harry in his stammering thanks was noticed and appreciated by Lee before it disappeared behind the fearsome Dungeon Bat visage and the two boys hurried up to the Great Hall for the meal. Chatting quietly as they went, they encountered Neville in the Entrance Hall.

“Harry, Ron's been looking for you all day. I told him you were in Hogsmeade with the Twins, but I'm not sure he believed me. Just be careful, he seems to be in a shouting mood again.”

Harry grimaced, but said nothing. The other two boys dropped the subject, and they sat themselves at the Gryffindor table discussing the Herbology homework. The Twins came in shortly after that, and plonked themselves opposite Harry and Neville, wearing identical mischievous smirks. Lee, Harry and Neville soon shared equally mischievous looks as the Twins whispered of the plans they had made regarding the 'traitors' Ron and Hermione, and Lee suggested they have a brainstorming session every week coming up with plans to help Harry with the Tournament.

Returning to the common room after dinner, Harry sat with Neville and Lee at the table under the window, and worked on his Herbology homework. Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat on the sofa in front of the fire, and whispered to each other while constantly glancing at Harry across the room. Ron appeared to be showing the two girls something, but hid it away quickly when some other students approached the trio. The glares still sent Harry's way by the Gryffindors made him sad but more determined to live his life the way his parents would have wanted him to – with strength and dignity, with Severus, Sirius and Remus, and with true friends (like the Twins and Neville) always on his side, and hopefully eventually with someone who could love him for himself and not as the Boy-Who-Lived.

As Harry and Neville made their way to the dormitory after finishing the essays, they were waylaid by Fred and George, who mentioned that Ron seemed to have purchased something in Hogsmeade to do with Harry and his 'cheating', and that in the morning, George was going to check his trunk. If they found nothing, they would have to find a way to check Hermione's and Ginny's trunks without setting off the alarms on the Girls' staircase.

 

RITR*RITR*RITR

 

Severus looked out across the Great Hall from the Head Table on Sunday morning, still mentally digesting the events of Saturday. The horrors that the man currently sat three seats away from the Potions Master had visited on an innocent baby, and further allowed to happen as the boy grew up; Severus wasn't sure whether he wanted to attack Dumbledore, or take Harry and run far away.  
Suddenly, Severus thought of all the problems and 'adventures' that Harry had run into since his first day at Hogwarts, the Philosopher's Stone in his first year, the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk in his second year, then Sirius Black and the Dementors last year. Had Dumbledore set Harry up for each incident deliberately? Severus shuddered. If that was true, then clearly they had far bigger problems than just the Dark Lord.

Sweeping his gaze across his Slytherins who were still whispering about the Goblet of Fire incident and glancing at Harry – no Potter, he must remember to call his new ward Potter whilst around Dumbledore and the Dark Lord - Severus sighed, he would have to have a word with the ringleaders of the incidents with Gryffindors. Mainly that was the group consisting of Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore Nott, as since Crabbe and Goyle were mere followers he could rely on Draco to keep them in line. Of course, the incident after Potions on Tuesday that Draco had informed him of would help, as apparently Harry wasn't as wary of Slytherins as his actions in previous years suggested. Perhaps Harry would be amenable to including that little group in the friendship group he appeared to be building, he would ask the boy when he saw him next.

Next Severus looked at the Ravenclaws, most of whom had books propped up in front of them whilst they ate. Some were scribbling on parchment, and Severus sneered. Any essays that were over his inches limit instantly lost marks and received scathing comments regardless of how necessary the excess information was, however most of the Ravenclaws and certainly the Know-It-All Granger failed to get the hint. The Hufflepuffs were all giggling and some of the older ones were offering homework help to the younger years. The Sixth and Seventh Years were banded tightly around Cedric, and seemed to be debating or researching something, judging by the heavy tomes and reams of parchment piled amonst the serving platters. 

Absently moving his attention to the Gryffindor table, Severus felt anger bubble up in his throat. The Third Years and down were busy talking and laughing, as were the Fifth Years and up. The Fourth Years were bunched in little clumps, sending glares and muttering obviously unpleasant comments aimed just loud enough for Harry to hear. The Potter heir was sat on his own, with a clear gap of several seats around him. Severus scanned the table again, but couldn't see Longbottom, Jordan or the Weasley Twins anywhere. He knew from dinner the previous night, that those four kids seemed to believe in and want to help Harry, but where were they?  
Just as Severus determined to sentence them all to detention, the four came rushing in. Piling on the seats next to and across from Harry, they all started talking at once, while grabbing food and stuffing it into their faces. Harry's face, which had been carefully blank and pointed firmly at his plate, raised and quickly flitted between relief, amusement, worry and glee as Severus watched. A vial was dangled in front of Harry's face, and the boy scowled. The Weasley Twin holding the vial tilited it one way and the other, and Severus watched the thick brown liquid inside ooze slowly. His eyes narrowed as he mentally catalogued all the potions he knew which looked like that.

Finishing breakfast, the students slowly streamed out of the Great Hall, mingling with the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students now arriving in the Entrance Hall after having breakfasted on their respective conveyances in protest at Dumbledore's demanding Harry stay in the Tournament.  
Severus knew from a meeting he had been asked to attend with Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Madame Maxine and Igor Karkaroff, that the two foreign Heads were very upset with Dumbledore and Harry, although they did believe that Dumbledore held most of the responsibility and was firmly responsible for this, and that the Hogwarts Head had set this up in order that the Boy-Who-Lived could show off again. Especially given that after Severus had escorted Potter from the room, Dumbledore had apparently remained adamant that Harry would compete. Although the vow that Harry had sworn did a lot to alleviate the anger against him, most of the staff and students of the three schools still believed that he had been involved somehow.

Harry and the Weasley Twins had vanished when Severus turned his attention back to the Gryffindor table, but his face soon bore its customary scowl as he was hailed by Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom. Jordan was clutching the vial he had seen with the Weasley Twins, and held it out as the two boys reached the Head Table.

“Please sir, could you test this for us? Now?” The glint in Longbottom's eyes and firmly determined face as he spoke clued Severus in to the fact that there was more the boy wanted to say but that they needed privacy for that.  
Severus nodded at the boy in recognition of both his spoken and unspoken words, and stood up to round the table. Taking the vial from Jordan, Professor Snape (on a bad day, for he had donned his nastiest teaching persona fully as he approached the Head Table this morning) gestured for the two boys to walk with him out of the Great Hall. Striding down to his office in silence, Professor Snape whispered his password and ushered the boys in before throwing silencing and privacy wards up as the door closed behind them.

“T-t-thank you Professor, f-f-for trusting us.” Longbottom started, his stammering displaying his nervousness in front of his most feared professor despite his outwardly calm demeanor. Taking a deep and obviously calming breath, Longbottom continued.

“The Twins found this potion in Ron's trunk. In Hogsmeade yesterday, the twins overheard Hermione saying to Ron that she would love to get Harry to admit to cheating once and for all. Ron said he had a better idea, and he went into that little sketchy-looking potions shop that's down the alley beside the Hog's Head. When he came out, Ron was shoving something into his pocket, and they both looked too happy for the Twin's liking. So Fred, er, dropped several stinkbombs into the Fourth Year dorm this morning so it would empty quickly, and George rifled through Ron's stuff while Lee and I kept a lookout. It's why we were late for breakfast.  
None of us recognise this Potion, but we don't think it's nice, so they made the stink hang around to keep everyone out of the dorm so we could find out what it is and maybe get a harmless potion that looks the same and switch them?”

The rushed ending to the speech and the pleading look on Longbottom's face made Severus drop his menacing aura, as these two had come on behalf of Harry, and in order to avoid Harry being injured or worse. 

“No doubt this vial is something dangerous,especially as I would not trust Weasley to identify a potion correctly even if the vial was labelled with the potion name. You did well to bring it straight to me, and I commend you on your care for your friend. Wait here.” Severus went straight to his Potions lab, and retrieved some test strips. As he moved quietly back out to his office, he overheard the two boys talking. 

“What about the meeting, should we ask the Professor to come? I mean, if he's pretty much heard what Harry's going to tell us, maybe Harry should have him there, to take some of the pressure off?” Longbottom murmured, obviously unaware that Severus could hear them.  
“I think maybe not right now, but we can tell him where we're meeting so if he thinks it's necessary he can join us.” Lee murmured back. “And we can tell Harry that we gave the Professor that option, that way it's up to Harry and the professor to decide for sure.”

Severus cleared his throat as he walked back into the office, and the two boys turned to face him. Carefully dipping the first test strip into the potion, Severus watched as the strip turned a vivid blue, and then placed another strip in the vial.

“Vivid blue means it's not a Healing Potion, while dull yellow...” Severus paused in his explaining as he lifted the second strip from the vial, as it turned an yellow ochre colour. “Dull yellow means it is a truth serum, however this particular shade indicates that it is a potion which has dire effects on the body due to a poisonous ingredient and is illegal to make never mind sell. Both you two and the Weasley Twins made a very good decision when you removed it from Weasley's vicinity. Twenty points to Gryffindor each, for defending a friend and preventing injury to another student.”

He ignored the gaping reaction of the two Gryffindors who had never heard him award points to Gryffindor before in favour of retrieving a potion from his stores which was almost identical to the illegal serum now reposing on his desk. The one Severus now held was not quite as thick, and more yellow than brown, but he was confident that Weasley and Granger (or the Gruesome Twosome as he had heard Longbottom refer to them in Tuesday's potion class) would not notice, and if they did they would not be able to say anything to anyone, as the potion was illegal to begin with.

“Now, this potion is a non-specific ache reliever. It will do Harry no harm, and is likely to help if he has aches and pains he is so used to that he doesn't notice them any more. Make sure that it goes back in exactly the same spot as Weasley had placed it, and I can't see any problems.  
As to your meetings with Harry, tell him that if he wants me there, he need only call Dobby to ask me to attend. Go, now before the dormitory airs out.  
And another 5 points each to the Weasley Twins for an admirable diversion. Warn them that if they try that in my Dungeons they will be suffering detention for a month.”

The two Gryffindors nodded solemnly , then broke out into face-splitting grins at the Potions Professor. He growled lightly back at them and ordered them to leave his office. As they headed off along the corridor, the smile that lingered on Severus' face would have made his colleagues swear that he was someone else Polyjuiced as the bitter, sarcastic, children-hating Snape they were used to seeing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

As Harry and his group of friends left the Great Hall after breakfast, he noticed Lee and Neville slip away back into the Hall. When he tried to follow them, George grabbed his arm and pulled him after the Twins towards the staircase and onto one of the many flights towards the seventh floor. As they rode the stairs, Harry noticed Fred glancing back a couple of times, watching something happening in the crowd of students. The twins caught each other's eyes and did their weird twin-mind-meld thing, before Fred whispered something into George's ear, after which he cast a Disillusionment Spell over Harry and George and stepped off the staircase on the Third Floor.

“Don't worry about Lee and Neville, they're checking out that Potion. And Fred's scouting some possible allies, he'll tell us later. He needs to make sure of loyalties before he broaches the subject fully with them. We're going to the Room, we need to get some plans in place for the Tournament.” George answered all Harry's unspoken queries as the two continued to the Room of Requirement, the twins knowing and understanding why Harry hated being left in the dark because of the number of times it had been done to him previously.

Sliding smoothly through the chattering students, Malfoy tried to keep up with the hurrying Weasley Twins and his rival Scarhead who were just stepping onto the staircase. A red head turned and Malfoy ducked his own head, although he was sure he had been spotted. Then he saw two freckled faces turn and stare at him from the next staircase, and he knew he'd been caught. However, determined to continue with his plan of eavesdropping on the Boy-Who-Lived, Malfoy kept going. There was a sudden rush of students around him, and Malfoy lost sight of the trio he was following for a moment, before he picked up the back of one of the twins stepping off the staircase. He followed quickly, not willing to miss an opportunity for... something, he wasn't actually quite sure of what he was hoping to find.

A flash of short red hair flickered around the corner at the end of the corridor, and Malfoy followed it. Suddenly he realised where they were, in the third floor corridor which had been forbidden in First Year, and a Gryffindor-marked sleeve was disappearing around the door of the room in which the Cerberus had been sequestered. Malfoy hurried his pace, and caught hold of the door just before it closed. Perhaps now he would be able to get something on Cheater Potter.

Or not. 

Draco Malfoy stared in horror at the solitary Weasley twin, the only occupant of the room. With a wave of his wand, the redhead had the room secured and silenced to outside observers. Then he paced slowly round Malfoy who had his wand gripped tightly in his hand. Before Malfoy realised it, the frankly rather menacing Weasley had whipped it out of his hand and tossed it onto the teacher's desk.

“Well, Blondie, just why were you following Harry, hmm? Fancy him? Or spying on him for your daddy?” The voice came from right behind Malfoy, and he jumped slightly. He knew which twin this was now, thankfully not the one whose voice had been purring in his dreams for a while now.

“I don't fancy him!!” Malfoy jumped at the voice, and blurted out the first response on his mind to the query. “I like older guys!” 

He froze, suddenly aware of what he had admitted, then slapped his hands over his mouth and started desperately casting about in his mind for a good lie. Fred regarded him with a passive face for a moment, then gripped the shaking boy's shoulder and guided him to a seat.

“Relax, Blondie, I don't care which team you bat for. But it's good to know regardless!   
Now, back to Harry and your reasons for following him. You've been picking fights with him since first year, and you must have had a reason in the first place to do that, never mind snooping after him now. So, start talking.”

Malfoy was surprised that Fred didn't immediately start teasing him about being gay as the Slytherins would have done, but thankfully accepted the offered olive branch and started talking as ordered. In fact, the words tumbled out of him almost too fast for Fred to understand. He had wanted to say them for so long that he couldn't stop them, even if this was not the person he had wanted to say them to initially.

“I didn't know it was him when I met him in Madam Malkin's before we started at Hogwarts, and I was nasty about Muggleborns, and rude about Hagrid as well. I was only repeating what my Father had always been saying, but when I saw his reaction I realised that Father may not be right, and started thinking about what I was saying.   
When I saw him on the train on the way to Hogwarts, I was going to apologise for what I'd said, and ask if he wanted to be friends, but that dirty rotten Weasel opened his mouth and I lost my temper, and then I saw that Harry was on his side, and it made me really mad, so I didn't want to be his friend any more and I attacked him all the time. So it was Weasel's fault really, the ugly moron. But I still did want to be his friend really, only...  
And then he went into Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin, I knew I couldn't openly be his friend anyway, because it would be too dangerous. I went back to repeating what my Father had said, because at least that got Potter to pay attention to me, even if we wound up fighting.   
And then, I couldn't ever get Potter on his own to apologise for everything, because stinking Weasel was always with him, arguing back and annoying me even when I didn't really want to fight with Potter, and I didn't think he'd listen to me anyway, and besides, there's the House rivalry, and so I kept on fighting with him, and then he became Seeker in our first year, and it wasn't fair! And everyone likes him, and I didn't want to be just like everyone else, and...   
And every year he's thin when we come back to school, and he doesn't eat much for about three weeks, before his appetite picks up again, but he's clearly not very healthy, and something's going on, but I can't ask about anything, because that would mean explaining why I care and he wouldn't believe me anyway!  
And then he could speak to snakes in second year, and I wanted to know why, but I couldn't ask him of course, and he saved the school and the Weaselette, and then the Dementors came after Sirius Black, and I was scared on the train, but it was all about him of course, everybody was trying to protect him, and Weasel was always in my face, and... and then Granger punched me, and it really hurt, and he cheered her on.  
I knew he'd never want to be my friend after that, after the way I treated him, and his friends even though Weasel always started it going on about my family, and... and now he's Hogwarts champion, all that fame and money, even though he didn't put his name in, and it's not fair...”

Malfoy paused in his breathless rant, trailing off after suddenly realising that he had basically whined about Fred's adopted brother, and insulted his real brother, all through his speech, and worried about what the older teen would do to him. But Fred's face was thoughtful, and Malfoy breathed a silent sigh of relief.

“Well, we always suspected that the fights between you and Harry were caused or increased by Ron. You were the first Wizard Harry's age he'd ever met, if you'd played your cards right he would have been your friend against all comers.” Fred's eyes were hard and determined as he stared at Malfoy.

“Right, Blondie, time for the hard questions, and I'll know if you're lying. Do you want to make up with Harry? Really make up for the fights and the insults and such? Do you promise that this is not just a plot to get information for your daddy and his snaky master? Because if we do this and you betray Harry, then you will not survive.”

Malfoy gulped, and eyed the Weasley worriedly. Despite the standard dislike by most of the Neutral to Dark Purebloods of most of the Weasley family as both poor specimens of the Wizarding World and Muggle-lovers and due to the Malfoys' century-long feud with the family, the Twins had always been regarded by the Slytherins as scary and intelligent enough to be honorary Snakes. The general consensus in the Snake Pit was that it was a very good idea not to annoy the Twins, much as it had been wise not to anger Bill or Charlie Weasley during their time at Hogwarts.

“I'm being honest, I want to be friends with Potter.” 

Fred looked at Malfoy's pleading face, open and totally defenceless, and suddenly realised why George had fallen so hard for the pointy-faced blond. Malfoy was unaware of the true reason for the close scrutiny, assuming that Fred was sceptical of his sincerity so he continued his quest to convince Fred of his desire for Harry's friendship.

“I don't want to support the Dark Lord, but my Father insists that I will be one of his top lieutenants when I finish school. I don't want that.   
I do understand why the the Dark faction doesn't want Muggleborns in the Wizarding World, because of the risk of loss of security. But there must be a way to spell the Muggle families into secrecy, or bring the Muggleborns into the Wizarding World and away from their families sooner. The Unspeakables have been working on something like that for years, Father's been claiming that they're very near 'a way to keep the Muggle World and the Wizarding World completely separate', has your father heard anything?  
You only need to look at Muggleborns like Granger, and Potter's mother, to see that they could be brilliant for the Wizarding World. It's just that they have such weird ideas! They have no idea of why wizards do certain things, and they disagree with us celebrating the Solstices, and so on. All the Purebloods want ultimately is to keep the customs and rituals alive that Magical society has used for hundreds of years, and not to have the Muggle World imposed on our values and traditions. Father and the Dark Lord are going about it the wrong way I think, but I daren't tell them that! I'd never survive!!  
The family magics for Purebloods can be made stronger with the addition of new magics from Muggleborns, and a lot of muggleborns are descended from Squibs that were sent into the Muggle World from Pureblood families. Bringing them back into the Wizarding World is only common sense. And it's added protection against the dangers that the Muggle World and its religion poses for magical people.  
Although the Light recognises where Muggleborns likely come from, they don't accept that Light and Dark are simply part of the fabric of Magic, they think only in terms of absolutes, 'good', 'evil', their way or no way.  
My mother taught me that when it comes to Dark and Light, and Neutral, they're more affinities of magic than 'good' or 'evil'. Every wizard or witch's core will lean a certain way, and spells from that brand of magic work better for them.”

Fred nodded, and looked at Malfoy thoughtfully. The blond was gazing at him worriedly, hoping to have convinced the older boy of his heartfelt wish to be on the same side and friendly with Harry.

“Why exactly do you want to be friends with Harry? Is it just because he's the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who can save us from You-Know-Who?”

Malfoy's mouth dropped open, and he shook his head violently.

“Not at all!” He protested.   
“I just, I never had anyone other than Blaise and Pansy to play with when I was little. I always wanted a brother or sister, but Mother couldn't have any more children after me. And Blaise and Pansy are great, but now they're dating they don't have so much time for me, and I don't mind really, but I always wanted to be friends with Potter, when I was hearing about him growing up. He just seemed so special, and amazing and I just knew we'd be best friends, but I kept screwing it up. I didn't know how to fix it, and it just kept getting worse.   
And the way Father reacted every time that Potter was mentioned, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea if I was openly friends with Potter anyway.   
Father and his friends are kind of fanatic about the Dark Lord and any chance to boost his own standing, he would take. I know that Crabbe and Goyle are watching me on Father's orders, so attacking Potter constantly was to keep Father off my back, as well as to satisfy my own need to have Potter's attention. But it meant I couldn't get close to... the older guy I liked, never mind tell anyone about it either, because of his family and the side he'll probably take in the war that Father thinks is coming.  
Uncle Sev, I mean Professor Snape, a lot of the time as I was growing up I think he's been backing up what Mother's been telling me, but then he agrees with Father when Father's ranting about 'Mudbloods' and the lack of proper Wizarding Traditions after dinner sometimes, and I'm not sure again. But lately, he's been more vocal, more obvious, more transparent about his dislike for some of the Dark Lord's methods, amongst some of the Slytherins, the older ones who might be thinking that joining the Dark Lord is a good idea.”

Fred's attention sharpened, and he sat bolt upright. Malfoy's tone had been full of disgust and scorn when he said the hateful slang for Muggleborns, but Fred rather thought it was aimed at Malfoy Senior more than the Muggleborns.

“You think that maybe Professor Snape may not agree with your Father, but is going along with him in order not to lose position? Perhaps he could be using your Father and his friends to gather intel that may help to bring You-Know-Who down?”

Malfoy nodded, but looked frightened.

“Don't say anything, though. To anyone!! If this gets back to Uncle Sev, or worse, my Father, I don't know what would happen.”

The sheer panic on Malfoy's face was what made Fred's mind up. Little Malfoy would have a chance to redeem the family name, without engaging in danger like Snape with his spying. He would have to speak to Snape about the possibility of bringing Little Malfoy in on the group, and how much of a problem Malfoy Senior would be. And find out who the guy was that Malfoy likes. Maybe George did have a chance with the blond he had spent two years mooning over.  
Malfoy was slightly unnerved by the smirk that spread across the Weasley's face at the last thought. He wasn't sure what he had said to produce such a reaction, but decided not to risk asking. He was fairly certain that the explanation would probably traumatise him, since that particular look usually preceded a humiliating or school-wide prank.

 

RITR*RITR*RITR

 

George and Harry had settled into the Room of Requirement, and started working, going over all of Harry's essays and textbooks from his first three years. It was slow going, but very helpful to Harry. He could understand now how and why his and others' potions had exploded or not worked, and the additional books on the preparation methods were really helpful. Rewriting the essays helped Harry revise the information as well, and Harry decided he would get Neville to do the same as well. It would help Neville in lessons, and would hopefully help Severus by encouraging him not to hover over Neville's cauldron making him nervous during lessons.  
History of Magic essays were rewritten with help from books from the shelves and both Harry and George were surprised by how similar the Light and Dark mindsets were, at least until the middle of the seventeenth century. After that, the Light started slowly touting the benefits of Muggle ways, while the Dark panicked about witch hunts and the lack of basic education amongst muggleborns. Harry shocked George by agreeing with the Dark on a lot of the facts, and the Room provided books and newspapers on the witch hunts, Muggle World Wars 1 and 2, and nuclear energy and weapons.   
George pored through Muggle medical books on DNA, and books on breeding/inbreeding amongst animals and the parallels to humans which the Room had provided, trying to understand after Harry said that Muggleborns were needed to bring new and strong magics into the Wizarding Families.  
Astronomy and Herbology essays were all rewritten as well, although the Herbology essays were put to one side for Neville to check, as the resident plant genius.  
Transfiguration, Charms and DADA were more difficult, although when it came to practising spells, the Room shimmered slightly, and the bookcases on the end wall slid sideways to create an archway into what looked like a duelling chamber. There were dummies at one end, and as Harry and George ventured in, Harry could feel a magical ward ensuring that no spells could escape and harm anyone studying in the main room. George thought it was brilliant, but decided that Charms and Transfiguration on inaminate objects would only be practised as long as at least one Twin and Lee were present, and no DADA unless Professor Snape was present. Harry agreed, as that way there was a very knowledgeable and skilled adult both to teach them the more dangerous spells generally used against other magical users, and to heal them after practice and possibly to supervise duels.

George was surprised by how much he learnt or rather re-learnt in going over Harry's lessons, and decided that revision sessions for each of them once a week in each subject would be a good idea. Perhaps just coasting through lessons was not the best thing he and Fred could do, even though they wanted to start a joke shop rather than working at the Ministry as their mother was starting to suggest to them. Surely good grades would be beneficial generally.  
And at least improving their academic results would keep her off their backs while they planned, and invented, and saved up enough to rent premises. Maybe Professor Snape would be willing to assist them by at least providing a lab for them to practise in, even if he did not bend so far as to assist with the actual potions or inventing.

As Lee and Neville joined them, the conversation turned to the vial that the twins had discovered in Ron's trunk, and the substitution that Snape had engineered. Before the two had entered the Room, they had managed to put the new vial into Ron's trunk, and removed the stink so that the dorm was now usable again. Ron, having spent the day so far with Hermione and Ginny in the library, was completely unaware of the nefarious actions of his brothers.  
Harry approved of Snape's knowledge of the meetings, and concurred with his decision to have Harry call Dobby if the Potions Master's presence was required. For now, Harry was comfortable enough with the group that he felt he could manage without needing to cling to his new guardian.

Harry showed Lee and Neville the work that he had rewritten, and they immediately set to revising their own work. Neville was ecstatic at the ease with which he negotiated Potions assignments, and the logic that surrounded the Potions accident he had had so many of. Lee agreed with George that a study session for each subject each week would be a good idea, where they could write that week's assignments and study ahead for the next week.

By lunch the four had come up with a weekly timetable for study sessions, plus a rough schedule for duelling requiring Professor Snape's input, and several plans for Harry's survival in the Tournament based on previous Tournaments and the tasks which faced previous competitors. Fred had not returned from where he had disappeared to, but George merely suggested that his mission had been either more perilous or more rewarding than initially thought.  
They had not however discussed Harry's discoveries at Gringotts, nor the peculiarities of Snape's behaviour before or after the announcement of the Tournament Champions. Harry wasn't sure whether he was deliberately avoiding the subject, or merely waiting until Fred was present before proceeding. Either way, he was keeping his mouth firmly shut, and thankfully this was respected by the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Fred had joined them for lunch, and they filled him in on the progress they had made as they ate. After lunch finished, Hermione managed to latch onto Harry's arm, and he decided that letting her talk and interrogate him now would keep her quiet for a while, hopefully. As she dragged him out onto the grounds, Harry pulled Neville with him, wanting back-up in case she wanted more than he was willing to admit at this moment.  
Hermione didn't slow down nor release Harry until they reached the edge of the Black Lake, and then she swung round to face him. She seemed surprised to see Nev, but one look at Harry's face stopped any protest she had been about to make. 

“How did you enter the Tournament, Harry?” She demanded, crossing her arms and reminding Harry suddenly of Mrs Weasley.  
“Why, when you said that you wanted a quiet year? It's not like you need the fame, or the glory!!”

“What makes you so sure that I entered the Tournament? Especially after I cast that oath in the Common Room afterwards.”  
Harry turned the questioning back on her, furious all over again that his friend still seemed to believe he was a liar like the rest of the school.

“Well? What rules do you think I broke this time, for 'glory and fame', despite the fact that every time I have broken rules in the past it's to help other people, never for me!! What little plot have you come up with, that puts me on centre stage despite my objections? How, after the time we've spent together, and the rubbish I've been through over the last few years, can you think I would say one thing and do another, and furthermore after that, lie about it?” Harry demanded, suddenly angry with the bushy-haired girl after she just stared at him.   
She had been his truest friend, even though Ron had been his first friend, and she had been the one Harry thought of sharing his deepest darkest secrets with. For her to still think he was a fame-hog, out for what he could get, hurt Harry immensely.

“Well, Professor Dumbledore drew the Age Line himself, so you must have cheated somehow to get past it!! Or did you get round that by asking someone else to put your name in there? How else would your name end up in the Goblet?”

Harry gaped. Had she forgotten the last three years, with Voldie and his agents all over the school? His temper, which had been on a high simmer since Halloween, boiled over.

“How do you think, Hermione? You claim to be the brightest witch in the school, think back over the last three years. How do you think my name got entered, hmm? Perhaps because somebody wants me dead, just like every other year here!!! But, hey, why should I be any different to anyone else in this world, just out for what I can get!! You know what my life's been like, 'Mione, why is it so hard for you this year to understand that I just want a peaceful life!!!!”

Realising he was shouting into Hermione's face, Harry spun on his heel and stormed off towards the castle, barely noticing in his rage Neville hurrying to keep up. He was so furious with Hermione, and with himself for daring to hope that she might have wanted to make up with him, that he could barely think straight. He went straight to the Room of Requirement, and called up the duelling area. Asking the Room for dummies, Harry started blasting them, using the most destructive spells he could think of, regardless of the damage to the dummies or himself. Neville, rushing in out of breath, managed to gasp out “Hermione.” and the surprised and shocked faces of the Twins and Lee cleared. After a moment of watching Harry, Lee called Dobby and asked him to bring Professor Snape to the Room. Harry had progressed to shouting, although the others couldn't tell exactly what he was saying, and he definitely needed his father-figure.

Severus arrived with a muted pop, eyes going immediately to Harry's figure now slumped dejectedly against the wall. Neville spoke up when Severus glanced around the group.

“Hermione grabbed him after lunch, and he took me along, I think for backup so he wouldn't hurt her if she pushed him. She's still pretty insistent that he cheated, but he asked her why she thought that. Why she thought that he was all about the fame and the glory after she'd known him, and fought alongside him for the last three years, why she would turn on him. He wound up shouting at her, and then stormed back here. Hermione was pretty stunned, but I was worried about Harry so I left her to think about things, and followed him back here.”

Severus nodded, and without further ado passed through the shimmering barrier that separated the duelling area from the study area. He knelt in front of Harry, and although no words could be heard, clearly spoke softly to him.  
As the teenager cast himself into his new father's arms, the four watchers decided wordlessly and unanimously that they should not intrude, even through watching silently. Turning away with only a single glance at one another, they decided that studying was a good way to convince both Severus and Harry that they were both loved and respected.

After twenty minutes, the two emerged, with Harry dry-eyed but still visibly upset. The Twins had glanced up from their essays as the barrier disappeared, but Lee and Neville were intently discussing some plant and didn't seem to notice.  
Severus led Harry to the chairs by the fireplace, and called Dobby. After ordering tea and biscuits for everyone, he turned to the four boys still sat at the desks.

“Gentlemen, if you could join us, please? Harry has decided that it would be best if I explained our discoveries at Gringotts, and then I believe you should inform me of your plans regarding the Tournament. It does seem that despite his oath in front of all three School Heads and the organisers of the Tournament, that Headmaster Dumbledore has declined to investigate the matter further, or indeed speak to Harry regarding it.”

The Potions Master had grown very reserved during his speech, but Harry reached out a hand and caught the man's attention, distracting him.  
Stiffly, Severus sat, the Room conjuring him up a green and bronze armchair to match the assortment already available for the boys. Harry busied himself offering tea and Dobby's selection of cream cakes to the others before seating himself, and only began to relax as Severus began speaking.  
Severus quickly recapped the news from Gringotts for the four listeners, while Harry stared into the fire and worried about Hermione's reaction to his anger. It wasn't the first time he had shouted at her, but previously it had been because of outside influences that he couldn't control, not because of her behaviour. Maybe, Harry hoped, she would come round, and be his friend again. He tried not to listen to the conversation between Severus and the others, in case they turned on him like so many people had in his life. 

Neville and the others were listening, alternately amazed, shocked and worried by the revelations from Severus, but determined that Harry should enjoy his new life to the utmost, including them as his friends regardless of what they learnt about him. Harry was their friend, almost their little brother, and nothing would change that.

The fact that Severus had been spelled against Harry and the Mauraders prompted more worry, and Lee mused that perhaps the Mauraders had been spelled against Severus, since they had never been so nasty to anyone else, and James had certainly seemed to regret it in the apology he offered to Severus in his will. Maybe Sirius should be checked for spells. Severus nodded in approval, and made a mental note to ask Harry to contact Sirius regarding both the Tournament and getting himself spell-checked at Gringotts. After all, it had taken the goblin Healers barely five minutes to strip all of the spells and their effects from Severus, and then Severus could apologise for everything he had done at school and afterwards to Sirius.

Harry's idea of demanding either rent or the house back from the Dursleys won instant approval, and the Twins regaled Severus with their discoveries the time they had collected Harry in the summer before second year. Severus was furious, but relieved that Harry would no longer have to stay with such a horrid family.   
The revelations about Lily being descended from a pureblood family surprised them, although Nev said he thought he'd come across the name in his family library somewhere, possibly they were related somehow. He offered to look at his family tree to see, and Severus accepted on Harry's behalf. Harry now having a second identity that nobody knew about was deemed a very good idea, and the four boys vowed never to reveal that information to anyone, even allies without Harry's express permission.  
Having given the edited highlights of the rest of their trip to Diagon Alley, Severus moved onto the plans that had been made regarding Harry and the Tournament.

Lee pulled forward a large book on the TriWizard Tournament, and flipped the pages. There were scores of pictures detailing ferocious animals, and wizards with sparks flying from the ends of their wands.

“The last TriWizard Tournament in 1792 was held here, and in one of the tasks they had to capture a Cockatrice. However, the Cockatrice, during the chase, managed to injure all three Heads who were the judges. The Tournament was stopped after that, until now.  
Traditionally, at least one Task has involved dangerous Magical beasts, and it's likely this first Task will do so as well, even if at a lesser level. Logically, the dangerous beasts they use will be limited by the access the organisers have to contacts with those sorts of animals. It's most likely that they'll use dragons this year, because of the contacts with the Romanian Dragon Reserve.”

“And Mum and Dad have been dropping hints about Charlie and that we'd get a chance to see him at school, and so on. We wondered if they meant he'd be helping Hagrid with COMC, but dragons for the first Task seems more likely.” One of the Twins chimed in, making Severus realise he needed to learn which was which and quickly. Up till now, he'd only ever dealt with them as a pair, since they were rarely apart when causing trouble, but that would obviously change now.

“But, Harry's a good flyer, so if it's an aerial task he and Krum will be difficult to beat. Dragons on the ground are fairly slow movers, it's just the flames you have to watch out for. Of course that depends on the type of dragon because some have lethal tails and other weapons, but as soon as we know that Charlie's on Hogwarts grounds then we can find out what the dragons are.”  
Severus bent a stern eye on the other Twin who had just finished speaking. He was glad to see that although the boy backed down a little, the fire and passion was still there, as Harry would need these boys' help in harnessing his own fire and passion to get him through this year.

“How exactly will you know that your brother is at Hogwarts, surely if he is here with the dragons he will endeavour not to be discovered.”  
The red head gulped, then looked at Harry.  
“Um, mate? Maybe it would be a good idea to show the Professor the, er, 'thing'? It would be useful if we had it in case something else happens.”

It took Harry a few moments to surface from his thoughts, but then he nodded. Flipping open his bag, he pulled out a sheet of parchment and laid it out on the coffee table. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the centre of the parchment and softly said “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Severus frowned, then sighed as he recognised the Map that had caused so much hassle but also saved Harry and his friends the year before. Evidently Lupin had given the Map back to Harry at the end of the year, but since it was a Potter Family Heirloom Seveus couldn't really complain. He noticed that Dumbledore was in his office with Minerva, students were scattered around the grounds in the sunshine, and made a mental note that the little group of Slytherins that he needed to speak to had gathered in one corner of the Courtyard.

“This is the Mauraders' Map, made by the Mauraders, and shows most places in the school. They never found this Room, either that or it is impossible to detail on the map, and they never discovered the Chamber of Secrets or any of the other Founders' rooms.” Harry said proudly, one hand idly stroking the corner of the sheet.

“They have the area of your Potions Stores marked out, but not your passwords, as the Map is spelled to update with any permanent changes made to the school, but obviously they never got the passwords. It shows the passwords for Dumbledore's office though, so they managed to overhear or were given enough password that they could spell the Map to pick up every new one. Or something.”   
He shrugged, glancing at Severus from the corner of his eye.  
“I have no real idea how it's spelled mostly, apparently Padfoot and Wormtail did most of the exploring, and Moony designed it, but a lot of the spellwork was done by Prongs, probably with help from Mum, so Padfoot doesn't know really himself.”

Severus smirked. “No, he seemed to learn just enough to get him through the homework and exams, and then forget it all. Still, this is indeed a valuable resource, and is no doubt why I have been unable to catch you out after curfew, along with your Cloak!”  
He smiled at Harry, to show that there was no real rebuke in his words, but turned back to the Map at the gasp from the Twins.

Gazing where one finger pointed, Severus saw a lone name being pursued by a group, and worriedly bent closer in an attempt to determine what was going on. A wand tip tapped twice on the Map, and the area just to one side of the Courtyard enlarged.

A group of overlapping names was crowding around one name in loopy writing. Luna Lovegood, it read, and she was pressed up againgst a wall in the cloisters. As the crowd shifted to advance on her, Severus caught sight of other names he recognised from his Ravenclaw classes, and grew angry. Then the group of Slytherins collected in the Courtyard came dashing up. Severus filed away their names in his mind for a rebuking later but changed that as they pushed in and stood around Lovegood, clearly protecting her. Pansy Parkinson's name had practically melded with Lovegood's, whilst Theo Nott stood on the other side clearly guarding the two girls. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were in front, and advancing on the group of attackers, apparently berating them and soon driving them off. As the group in the Room of Requirement watched, Luna Lovegood was led gently in the direction of the Slytherin Common room, and Severus sighed.

“No doubt I shall be called shortly, to be informed of this incident. I shall have to go. Harry, may I inform Draco of your bespelling with regards to Slytherins and it's subsequent removal? I feel it would go a long way to alleviating the fights you two indulge in, if he knows that you were not truly being yourself during the last three years.”

“Actually, sir, there's more you could discuss with him. Sorry, Harry, meant to discuss this with you first, but now seems a good time.”  
The speaker was one of the Twins, and he looked somewhat sheepishly at both Harry and Severus, who nodded at him to continue.

“When I slipped away off the stairs this morning?” He started, getting comfortable in his chair.  
“We'd always noticed Malfoy, and his tendency to lurk in your vicinity Harry, but weren't sure why. When I saw him following us this morning, I knew it was my chance to find out exactly what was going on. I tricked him into following me into the room where Fluffy was, and made him talk. He said that he'd always wanted to be your friend Harry, and the way you reacted to his comments in Madame Malkin's when you first came to the Wizarding World made him rethink what his Father had been telling him. His Mother has been trying to tell him that his Father was wrong, as were you he thinks Sir.  
But, when he came to apologise to you on the train before first year, he started off on the wrong foot, and then Ronnie opened his big mouth and Malfoy thought he'd lost his chance, so he carried on copying his Father. He does truly want to be your friend, and he doesn't want to follow You-Know-Who. He thinks they're going the wrong way about ensuring that the Magical and Muggle worlds remain apart, and apparently he's gay and fancies someone on the Light side. He didn't tell me who, he didn't mean to tell me at all really,he almost had a panic attack when he realised what he'd said! He does think that Crabbe and Goyle are spying on him for his Father, but didn't mention the others. Judging from that little incident we just saw, they're probably true friends, or as true as they can be growing up in that atmosphere.”

Harry nodded. “To be fair to him, I can't see that he could have behaved any other way really, but it will take time for me to trust him.  
Severus, is there any way we could make Malfoy tell the truth about all this? Not that I don't believe you Fred, but just to make sure. And of course he and his friends would have to swear not to tell anybody outside this room about any of this.”

Severus nodded. “There is a potion called Veritaserum, which is the strongest truth potion available currently. I will sound Draco and his friends out subtly when I question them about the incident with Miss Lovegood, and should what he says to me tally with what you managed to get from him Fred, then I will broach the subject of Veritaserum and the possibility of combining forces with you. May I suggest also adding Miss Lovegood to your ranks, as she despite her generally vague appearance is extremely bright.”

 

RITR*RITR*RITR

 

Draco Malfoy glanced through his hair at his friends as they sat in the Courtyard after lunch. His mind was still running on the odd conversation he had had with Fred Weasley that morning, and he wondered now which side his friends were on. He had never dared to ask before, knowing that Crabbe and Goyle were reporting on him, and likely on his friends as well. But, since the duo were currently struggling over their Divination essays, he had the chance to ask, discreetly. He made sure his wand was really close and that the incantation to remove their memories was on the tip of his tongue if necessary.  
Since Pansy and Blaise were busy wrapped around each other, Draco threw up a quick Muffliato and turned first to Theo, sat beside him studying Arithmancy.

“Theo, what do you think about... this whole situation? I mean, not just Potter and the Tournament, but the everything with maybe the Dark Lord coming back like Father keeps saying. He's been saying that for so long, but now it's like he really believes it will happen.”

Theo glanced up from his testbook, and reinforced the Muffliato casually.

“Perhaps, Potter getting into the Tournament was something planned by, not your Father, but someone, in order to either help the Dark Lord come back or just to scare people. Not that Potter will do badly in the Tournament, but it might scare some people that he's not good enough to save everybody.” He paused, and glanced around again.

“I think, that maybe -” Theo was interrupted by a jeering voice echoing from the left hand cloisters, and the four Slytherins leapt to their feet. The voice was joined by others, all chanting the same thing “Loony, Loony, Loony, what are you dreaming today?”. Draco exchanged glances with Blaise and Theo, then the four rushed off to find out what was going on.

There was a large crowd of Ravenclaws gathered around a small blonde girl they had trapped up against the wall. Although she was attempting to look unflustered by the verbal assault, Draco could see the panic deep in her silvery eyes. Pansy flew past him, and wrapped herself around the girl, whom Draco suddenly recognised as Luna Lovegood the daughter of his father's banished cousin. Theo followed her, stationing himself on the other side of Lovegood, and copying Pansy in pointing his wand at the group. Draco, his courage bolstered by Blaise's strong presence behind his left shoulder and his wand in his hand, stepped forward and stared down the group.

“How dare you attack another member of your House? What pathetic part of you thinks that this is the appropriate way to behave, do you think that Rowena would permit this in her House, by her own students? We will be taking this straight to Professor Flitwick and the Headmaster, and rest assured we will not stand for any more!”

He stood straight, and watched the group fade away, hopefully ashamed of their behaviour. Blaise had turned to face the girls and Theo, and was speaking gently.

“Hi, I'm Blaise, and that's Pansy and Theo. Are you hurt anywhere, do you need healing?” Blaise's soft voice seemed to be best at drawing the girl out of her huddle, and she silently shook her head in responsse to his questions.

Pansy locked eyes with Draco, who nodded at the silent question. The four Slytherins closed ranks around the shaken Luna, and started to guide her in the direction of the Slytherin Common room. The peace and quiet of the common room under the lake would be perfect to help Luna regain her composure, and it meant there would be time to find Uncle Severus, tell him about the incident and ask him to contact Professor Flitwick and Headmaster Dumbledore to get the bullying stopped. Draco knew the majority of the people who had been in the group, and for those he didn't the professors would be able to identify them from his memories.  
The discussion he had been having with Theo would have to wait, although maybe this would be the chance he had been looking for, to discuss it with Blaise and Pansy as well, and maybe Luna would have some input to make. He remembered that she had been hanging around with the Weaselette, and so was fairly close to Potter and his little group. Perhaps she would have some ideas of the best way to convince Potter of his good intentions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic [8th Nov, the Monday after Harry and Severus' visit to Gringotts]

Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, sighed tiredly as she looked at her overflowing in-tray. Reports from the Aurors and from concerned citizens regarding supposed Death Eater activities along with records of other more usual but no less distressing crimes were piled high, and soft chimes alerted her to the arrival of yet more files every few moments. It was barely 8am, and yet her desk which she had cleared of paperwork late on Saturday was already rapidly disappearing beneath folders.

But such was the suffering of most Department Heads within the Ministry of Magic, and being the youngest DMLE Head for three centuries and the only woman appointed to the role ever meant that Amelia Susan Bones was constantly fighting to prove that she was not only capable of the role but actively improving the DMLE both in efficiency fighting crimes and standards of training. Unfortunately, that meant long hours in the office, taking work home, and little time spent with her ward and niece Susan Bones. Sadly, it also meant weekly meetings with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, trying to convince him of the need to increase the DMLE's budget and Auror numbers whilst defending the actions taken by Aurors against Death Eaters who also happened to be high-ranking members of society (claiming innocence and forced participation in an attempt to remain out of Azkaban).

The news coming from Hogwarts that Harry Potter's name had issued from the Goblet of Fire on Saturday evening, meaning that he had been entered into the TriWizard Tournament despite being three years younger than the required age, was worrying Amelia as well, especially since Rita Skeeter at the Daily Prophet was using it to stir up trouble and dissent against the boy. Amelia was tempted to just ignore the piles of paperwork constantly engulfing her desk and look for a reason to threaten Skeeter into telling the truth rather than a twisted version of gossip, but the latest article from the woman reporter's green Quick-Quotes Quill about the DMLE had been surprisingly positive and Amelia did not want to risk changing that!

The top folder of the latest arriving batch of files, however, bore the insignia of Gringotts Bank, and Amelia reached for it, her curiosity piqued and all the other reports ignored.

Flipping the folder open, she raised an eyebrow at the top sheet:

 

From the desk of Head Goblin Ragnok, Gringotts Bank

For the Attention of Madam A. Bones, DMLE

Dear Madam Bones,

I believe that you will be interested in the contents of this file as it relates to the betrayal and deaths of Auror James Potter and his wife Lily Potter nee Evans on 31st October 1981, the illegal placement of Mr Hadrian James Potter against the instructions of the Potter Wills on the above mentioned date, and other injustices perpetrated in the name of control upon the person, vaults and life of Mr Potter since that date.  
Please be aware that this information is strictly for your eyes only, and that upon reading this parchment you will be required to swear an Oath to keep this information and any other information you discover during investigations secret from all others except your Goblin contact for this case who is Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok. Do not worry that Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok is not present for the Oath swearing, please merely place your wand tip on the embossed key logo at the top of the page as you swear, and it shall be recorded.

Amelia Bones raised an eyebrow at this, since very few correspondences from Gringotts required this. However, she was not one to go against legal requirements, therefore she placed her wand tip on the key as requested, and after she swore the Oath, more words appeared on the letter.

Please find enclosed, along with other information essential to the matter, a memory strand from Mr Potter (accompanied by a corroborating memory strand from Potions Master Severus Snape) detailing information regarding the true betrayer of the Potters from the betrayer's own mouth, copies of the Potter Wills which had been illegally sealed as of 31st October with the wishes of the Potters ignored, and reports on Mr Potter's domicile for the previous thirteen years including Medical and Magical Scans, Warding details and other information which you will require in order to mount a legal case should Mr Potter request one against the persons charged with his previous guardianship.  
Please also find enclosed Mr Potter's Emancipation Writ as confirmed by his entry into the TriWizard Tournament, and copies of his memories of all details regarding the Tournament in order to confirm that he did not enter nor request anyone to enter him into the Tournament.  
There is also contained within this file, information and a memory strand from Potions Master Severus Snape, regarding information in reference to the Death Eaters which you may be interested in.

Be also aware that several of your Aurors are members of the group known as the Order of the Phoenix, run by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and that they report to him any and all information discovered during the course of their duties.   
As we are thus aware that security on this case may be lacking through no fault of your own, Gringotts is willing to offer you assistance with regards to investigating privately the matters detailed herein should you wish it.

Please contact Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok should you have any questions or wish to discuss this matter further.

Yours

Ragnok  
Head Goblin   
Gringotts Bank

 

As Amelia read through the wills as detailed in the letter from Ragnok, her other eyebrow slowly crept to join its fellow, before they were both lowered in a frown over further paperwork detailing attempts to remove funds and items from the Potter vaults. Over the next two hours, as Amelia progressed through the Medical, Magical and Warding Scans which had been done on Mr Potter and his residence along with the summary of the information within the Memory Strands from both Harry Potter and Severus Snape, her eyebrows received a thoroughly extensive workout up and down her brow.   
By the time she had reached the Magical and Medical Scan on Severus Snape, and read the summary of the information contained within the accompanying Memory Strand regarding Snape's entry and activities within the Death Eaters, Amelia decided that a) she would require a large Firewhisky (or several!) in order to digest all this, and b) that it would most likely be beneficial to consume this repast in the company of Gringotts Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok and possibly Gringotts Head Goblin Ragnok.

She believed that she may well be taking up the offer of assistance from Gringotts in this matter, as the list of Aurors they had supplied closely matched with her own personal tally of Aurors who had been noted to be spending large amounts of time in the company of Albus Dumbledore and his close confidantes. Amelia felt that even to task other Aurors with secret investigations into this case would run the risk of Dumbledore being notified that the DMLE was looking into his involvement regarding the Potters' deaths and the upbringing of young Mr Potter.

She decided that she would wait to view the memory strands until she was in Nagnok's office, since there would undoubtedly be financial matters regarding the whole matter which Nagnok would be required to deal with for Mr Potter. To that end, she sent an Owl requesting a meeting with Nagnok around 6pm or as soon as convenient, and hurriedly set to emptying as much of her in-tray as she could so that she would have more time to concentrate on the Potter case.  
A thought struck her, and she reached for her quill. If the Potter Wills were correct (and she had no reason to doubt them given the other evidence provided by the Goblins, Harry Potter and Severus Snape), then Sirius Black would need to be given a trial with Veritaserum, in order to prove his innocence to the Ministry and the Wizarding World. As she doubted that he would receive anything except a swift death if his presence was discovered within the Ministry, she decided that, with the permission of the Goblins, she would send a note to Black, requesting his attendance at a Gringotts meeting room in order to ascertain the truth. She wrote a rough draft, and hoped that the Goblins would be amenable to her suggestions contained within.   
As Sirius Black was a Lord, having received the title upon the death of his mother despite his incarceration at the time, she rather thought that the goblins would prefer him alive, innocent and able to increase the Galleons in his vault rather than dead at the hands of wizards. And the backlog of work for both the Black estate, and repairs to the Potter estate would keep the Goblins busy and wealthy for quite some time. Amelia suspected that several distinguished Gringotts account holders would find their vaults empty or somewhat depleted by the time that the Goblins finished reclaiming all the diverted funds from the Potter estates and any mismanaged funds recouped by actions 'on behalf of' the Potter estate or Heir.

 

RITR*RITR*RITR

Almost exactly thirty minutes after Amelia Bones had finished reading the files sent to her from Gringotts, a tall wizard was unlocking the door to Newsome Digby and Troughton, Solicitors on Lackadaisic Alley. He had just walked all the way down Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron, past Gringotts, the entrance to Knockturn Alley and Ollivander's and was looking forward to the coffee that waited within the law practice. He was totally unaware of the bombshell that would hit him by the end of the day.

Barnaby Atherton, formerly of Ravenclaw, was happy with his minor role as a Solicitor's Brief in the practice. He knew that he would never be trusted by the Purebloods who dealt with his partners, but handling the smaller cases was fine by him. It meant that he did not have to deal with the bigotry and snobbery of Wizarding High Society, and that was absolutely good news! He was not that good at sweet-talking touchy Purebloods, and much preferred dealing with Muggles, as the only Muggleborn in the practice he was tasked with all details to do with the Muggle World.

On this damp Monday morning, the office was quiet as two of the three Partners were recovering from the extended Halloween festivities and the Research Assistant was on holiday, and Barnaby could take his time in opening the post and organising his jobs and duties for the week (with time left for anything that may come in later of course). There were the usual queries from lower status Pureblood families, requesting searches to ensure that no magical descendants from Squibs could claim money or the family name, along with the DMLE's smattering of search authorisation forms regarding wizards or witches who may have fled to the Muggle world to escape prosecution. The two piles of requests were carefully filed by Barnaby on order of importance (meaning likely date of payment in the case of family searches) and logistical difficulty. 

The last request from the DMLE was regarding Sirius Black, and he perused it several times. Despite the fact that Black had been from a Pureblood family widely reputed to be Dark, he appeared to have good and recent (for a wizard, even with his time spent in Azkaban) knowledge of the Muggle World. Discovering him would be difficult, and Barnaby wondered how exactly he would go about it. Still musing on the problem, he reached absently for the next envelope, and slit it open.

Ten minutes later, with Barnaby having read the missive from Gringotts twice, and still silently staring at it in shock, the office door opened, and Gabriel Digby entered. The oldest partner, and the one who had earmarked Barnaby for the practice as a young law student, Gabriel was from an old but not terribly wealthy Pureblood family, and used his family contacts to not only start the business but recruit the other two partners.

“Morning Atherton, devilish damp out there today! Doubt we'll get much business done!” He boomed, the rich bass incongruous with his small frame and weedy goatee. Glancing over at the quiet but generally well-mannered Barnaby as he hung his outer robes on the coat-rack, Gabriel turned to face the younger man at his continued unresponsiveness.

“What's up man? Not another billet-doux from a satisfied client!!” 

The chuckle Gabriel emitted over his reference to a widow who had become smitten with Barnaby after he traced long lost relatives for her broke Barnaby from his trance, and he rose from his desk to hand Gabriel the letter from Gringotts.

 

From the desk of Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok, Gringotts Bank

For the Atttention of Newsome, Digby and Troughton, Solicitors

Dear Sirs,

On behalf of a valued client, I wish to purchase your services with regards to a matter of financial dealings with Muggles for which a Legal Representative is desired. As the client wishes for this matter to remain highly confidential, please send your representative to speak with me regarding a Vow of Secrecy and further details at 2pm on 2nd November. Should your representative not be available at this time, please advise me of the date and time of availability.  
As this is a matter not to be noised within the media, please ensure that the representative sent to the meeting is the only person handling this case, specifically the person who would be tasked with the duties in the Muggle World, and rest assured that no Wizarding or Muggle laws will be broken during this process.

Yours

Nagnok  
Senior Accounts Manager  
Gringotts Bank

 

Gabriel Digby had to sit down hastily in the chair usually reserved for visitors in the outer office, and Barnaby quickly poured a mug of strong coffee for them both. Gabriel broke the unwritten rules of the office by adding a shot of Firewhisky for them both, and re-read the letter.  
Finally he expelled a noisy sigh, and refilled his coffee, this time without the alcohol. Rubbing a hand over his chin, Gabriel studied the man now sitting, working at the desk in the window. It had been nearly a decade since he had employed Barnaby Atherton straight from his Law Mastery ceremony, and he had never made such a good business decision, he thought. This case would be a good test to see if Barnaby had what it takes to become a partner when Reuben Newsome retired in two years' time. 

“Barnaby, you are the obvious choice for our representative, as you would be the one handling the case, so clear your calender. You have an appointment with Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok at 2pm today!”

Barnaby glanced up in shock, but nodded recognising the truth in Gabriel's words. He hastily shuffled the paperwork on his desk, then held out one file to Gabriel.

“This is the only file which has to be dealt with this afternoon. It's merely a report on the possibility of heirs from a Squib ancestor of Mistress Lavinia Brownlie. She owes us 25G for the report, and if she requires us to actually take action on the report's findings, then the normal search fees apply. She may not be happy, but the report is what she asked for. Other than that, most of what I was planning for today can be held over for tomorrow, and I'll do what I can before the meeting.   
There is nothing major pending for either you or Mr Newsome, however Mr Troughton has the meeting at 1pm with the House of Fawley, regarding their claim on the estate of the late Hester D'Ambrose of Coutances, France. The file is on his desk.”

Gabriel nodded, and retired to his office, leaving Barnaby Atherton to puzzle over who amongst Gringotts' highly valued clients would have financial business with Muggles that required a vow of secrecy beyond the normal legal oaths, whilst he completed paperwork and researched family trees.

RITR*RITR*RITR

Nagnok sighed as he placed file upon file on his desk. The day was long progressed, and yet it would be extremely late tonight that he would leave his office.  
The issues with the Potter Accounts were larger than he had initially thought, and the response he had received from Madam Bones regarding Sirius Black suggested he would have more work to do once the 'trial' of the escaped convict had been completed and the full facts of that night so many years ago had been laid bare. No doubt the Black Accounts were in a terrible state given that Walburga Black had not been entirely sane after her younger son died and then the older went to Azkaban. Her widely announced disowning of Sirius before her prolonged illness and final death had not actually affected the line of succession, but it had muddied sufficiently the paperwork and Nagnok knew that meant hours of work for him. Hopefully the headstrong Lord Black would be happy to leave everything in the Goblins' capable hands, and revel in his new-found freedom for a while.

A small bell chimed, and Nagnok pressed a button hidden just below the edge of the desk to acknowledge it. His 2pm appointment was here, and the Saviour of the Wizarding World was counting on the Senior Account Manager's personal recommendation of the law firm of Newsome Digby and Troughton to scare the Dursleys into returning the money they had claimed but not spent on Harry.

The tall wizard that entered Nagnok's office was dressed impeccably in a deep green open robe over a dove-grey pinstriped suit, and looked both intelligent and impressively lawyer-like. He closed the door, after thanking the goblin guide, and turned to observe Nagnok, as the goblin was observing him. After a few moments, both appeared to come to the same conclusion, as the wizard moved towards the desk and held his hand out in greeting to the goblin.

“Nagnok-sur? Pleasure to meet you, although I'm sure we both wish it was under better circumstances. I understand you have a client who requires a private legal matter in the Muggle World handled quietly? Barnaby Atherton, of Newsome Digby and Troughton, at your service.”

“Indeed, Mr Atherton. I have had business with your firm before, and am sure you will be well-suited for this role. Before we start, there is the matter of the secrecy issue. If you could swear the oath on this sheet please?”

Barnaby nodded as he took a seat, placing his briefcase beside his feet after withdrawing a notepad and quill. He accepted the sheet from the goblin, and his eyes widened as he read the words there. Then his chin firmed, and he met the goblin's eyes without demur as he stated the oath.

“I, Barnaby Caelum Atherton, do swear to keep secret any and all information to which I am about to be privy unless given express permission by Senior Accounts Goblin Nagnok, Professor Severus Snape or Hadrian James Potter. I further promise to do the utmost within my power to undertake and discharge the duties as laid out within the task entrusted to me. This I do swear, so mote it be.”

Handing back the parchment to the waiting goblin, Barnaby settled for frankness, something he knew the goblin would appreciate.

“Well, I thought it would be big, I didn't realise it would be this big! Perhaps we should start from the beginning, at least what you are permitted to inform me, so that I have as full an understanding as possible. I understand it's a matter of finances and Muggles?”

Nagnok settled himself behind his desk, and laid his hands lightly upon several of the folders.

“Indeed. I have been permitted to tell you a considerable amount, as Mr Potter will no doubt have further need of your firm within the near future.   
Our tale begins when the late James and Lily Potter died. Young Hadrian was removed from the property and whisked away before the full news had broken, and secreted with the sister of Mrs Potter, a Muggle, known as Mrs Petunia Dursley. The Wills of Mr and Mrs Potter were sealed by the Chief Warlock himself, and the location of Heir Potter hidden but to the Chief Warlock and a selective few others, all chosen by him.  
A Guardian's Stipend was issued to the Dursley bank account beginning on 1st November 1981 and continuing until this November, a figure of 450G per month, which equates to £2250 per month or £378000 in total. This amount is clearly earmarked to be spent on the child requiring guardianship, and a form is generally required to be signed by the prospective guardians, yet it was never done in this case, and the money was spent on the Dursleys only.  
As the Chief Warlock named himself Magical Guardian to the Potter Heir, nobody else was named to check on either the boy or the accounts, and the accounts clerk at the time died shortly afterwards, of a sudden illness.

It was not known to Mr Potter until the Wills were read that Mrs Dursley is actually not a blood relation, as Mrs Potter had been adopted by the Evans family shortly after her birth. She left instructions for Mr Potter to attempt to find any surviving Wizarding relatives of hers, using a signet ring which was the only item that travelled with her through her life.  
Obviously there are further legal matters to be dealt with regarding Mr Potter's placement, and treatment by the Wizarding World, along with the matter of royalties from the use of his name and story to promote items, businesses and so on, but Mr Potter requires this Muggle matter to be resolved immediately and with a little fanfare as possible in both worlds.”

Nagnok lifted a file of paperwork, and passed it to Barnaby.

“Mr Potter asks that you take a copy of Mrs Potter's Will, and Mrs Dursley's bequest as laid out in the Will, to No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The copy of the Will can be left with them, as it has been spelled to ensure that nobody else can read it. The bequest is to be given without hesitation, as it was Mrs Potter's wish that her sister receive these items because of the love between the two.  
You will also however take a repayment schedule for the Guardian's Stipend, and advise them that unless they agree to pay back the full amount plus interest, then they will lose the house which they currently inhabit free of charge.   
Advise them that Mr Potter is not interested in ever meeting nor corresponding with either Mr or Mrs Dursley, providing they abide by the repayment schedule. Should they not agree to or fail to complete the payment schedule, warn them that Mr Potter has full paperwork detailing the abuse he received at their hands, and he is fully willing to pass this paperwork to the Muggle Law Authorities, and the Dursleys will receive whatever punishment the authorities decide upon. Copies of the paperwork are in this file, and may be shown to the Dursleys if they attempt to deny the abuse.”

Nagnok paused again, and looked at Barnaby, who was taking quick notes. The wizard nodded, holding back with difficulty his exclamations of horror at the casual way Nagnok had referred to abuse to the Boy-Who-Lived. Nagnok nodded grimly at Barnaby, spotting the disgust for the Muggles that the wizard had been unable to hide, and continued.

“With reference to Master Dudley Dursley, who is currently at the family home having been suspended from his school for bullying, Mr Potter is aware that his behaviour is reflective of and caused by his parents' behaviour, and is willing to assist Master Dursley to remove himself from his parents' sphere of influence should the young man wish to do so. Please ensure that this offer is made without the knowledge of Mr and Mrs Dursley, as Mr Potter is worried that Mr Dursley will attempt to browbeat his son into refusing the offer, claiming that any acceptance is due to magic despite there being no records of magic used on the Dursleys at any point.”

Barnaby nodded again, and laid down his quill as Nagnok said no more. Flipping open the file, Barnaby scanned quickly through Lily Potter's Will, and the evidence of the abuse suffered at the hands of magic-hating Muggles. He lifted an eyebrow at the claims of blood wards on the Muggle property, and glanced back at the impassive goblin.

“Blood wards, Nagnok? On a Muggle house, with adoptive relatives? Obviously the Goblins were not asked to help, otherwise this would have been noticed a lot sooner.   
May I assume that the Chief Warlock set this up, also on the quiet, and clearly without knowledge or willing to ignore the lack of true blood links and family feeling there? No wonder that the Dursleys are antagonistic towards magic, if their only exposure comes via the loss of a sister and her subsequent unpleasant death to that world.  
I understand perfectly the nature of my task. I shall not advertise the fact that I am a wizard unless necessary, as the mere mention of the Law should be enough to scare them. This is to be accomplished as soon as possible, so that Mr Potter can rest easy that there is to be no trouble from that quarter? What of the boy, Dudley? How am I to accomplish that, if he agrees?”

Nagnok opened a slim folder on his desk and removed a sheet of parchment. After scanning it, he passed it to Barnaby.

“You are authorised on behalf of Mr Potter to offer Dudley Dursley the option of changing schools to something more suited to his abilities, along with a flat or a sum of money to enable him to set himself up without assistance from either his parents or his father's sister. Should Dudley Dursley wish to correspond with Mr Potter, he is permitted to write to Mr Potter, care of Gringotts. Warn him that he may not receive replies, as Mr Potter is understandably still currently struggling with issues as a consequence of his time with the Dursleys.”

Barnaby nodded, and reviewed his notes.

“Right, I believe that I have all the information I require for the visit to Surrey. I will contact the Dursleys, and arrange the meeting for tomorrow afternoon. If I mention the inheritance, that should be enough for them to welcome me.   
Am I to assume that you, Mr Potter and his Guardian Professor Snape would prefer that the same person handle everything should there be further matters to be dealt with in the Wizarding World, or would I be able at that point to involve one of the firm's partners to handle the society side of the issue? I must be honest, I am not entirely comfortable in Wizarding high society!”

Nagnok grinned, stretching out a hand as the wizard rose to depart.

“Indeed, your firm will be getting any further business that Mr Potter has, whether in the Wizarding or Muggle Worlds, and I would wager that he would wish to employ your services, provided that you handle this matter adequately. The addition of a senior partner may indeed assist Mr Potter, as he will no doubt have many questions, he has not been permitted until this point to learn many of the facts he will be required to know in future!”

The warm parting words spoken between the wizard and the goblin would have surprised the other goblins had they seen it, but both had recognised in the other the need to assist young Hadrian James Potter in his quest to reclaim some control over a life which appeared to have been planned without his permission or knowledge. A spirit of vengeance was live in both men, and the mistreatment of a child (no matter who that child was) was more than enough to spark a flame of retribution within them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Dursleys had indeed been effusively welcome at the mention of an inheritance, and Barnaby Apparated to Little Whinging the following day with a reluctance which had very little to do with the information he had been given by Nagnok regarding the actions taken by the Dursleys regarding Harry Potter. The telephone call with the Dursleys had left him in need of a shower, feeling that a layer of filth had spread over him caused by the money-grubbing excitement that had come across clearly during the call.

As he walked along Privet Drive from the Apparition spot he had chosen in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk, he surveyed the neat houses and carefully landscaped gardens of the town with a sense of growing horror. How had nobody living here noticed the near-starvation and constant abuse being perpetrated on a small boy, and for so long? Minor investigations by the goblins had revealed that the Dursleys claimed that Mr Potter was a thug, attending a secure school for juvenile delinquents, but that only the residents without children believed that without question, as most of the children in the neighbourhood were fully aware that the Dursleys' own son had been the bully in that house and many had suffered at the hands of the boy.

Reaching No. 4, Barnaby noticed the total lack of any wards or protective magic anywhere on the property. Even with the emancipation of Mr Potter having rendered any warding obsolete, there should have been signs of magical protection, something like residues of spells, runes marked on the ground or fence posts or stones, anything, yet there was nothing.   
A quick and inconspicuous wand working brought him the results that any magic not of Mr Potter's making from the last thirteen years was either a result of the rescuing of Harry by the Weasley family during the last summer, or non-existent. Clearly, even had Dumbledore placed the wards and protective spells he claimed to, they had either disappeared straight away or not held up against the onslaught of ill-feeling towards Mr Potter.   
However, the damage where bars had been removed from an upstairs window was clearly obvious, and Barnaby recalled the brief notation in Nagnok's files that the three youngest Weasley boys had rescued Mr Potter from captivity during the summer before his second year at Hogwarts. 

Taking a deep breath, and smoothing his smart navy suit (suitable for both Muggle wear, and Wizarding wear under a robe, and guaranteed to impress both Muggles and Wizards alike – according to the patter from Twilfitt & Tatting's anyway), Barnaby gripped his briefcase firmly in one hand and approached the dull brown front door of No. 4. His firm knock was answered immediately by a fluttering woman with a long neck and face, who ushered him into a cloyingly chintzy living-room, where an obese man struggled to lift himself from his floral and overstuffed armchair in order to shake hands.

“Good afternoon sir, I am Vernon Dursley, and this is my wife Petunia. I gather you're here with news of an inheritance for us? Pet, some tea for our guest!”

The woman, Mrs Dursley, had disappeared down the hallway after showing Barnaby into the living-room, and her footsteps could be heard rushing back, accompanied by a gentle clattering of china cups on a tray. Barnaby accepted the man's waved offer to an armchair matching the man's own (obviously a set with the settee), and glanced around the room. The few shelves in the room were crammed with china figurines and unread books, along with photographs of a chubby baby progressing to a large teenager, presumably their son. There was absolutely no evidence that anyone else other than the three Dursleys lived in the house.

“Perhaps your son could join us, if he's available? It would be of benefit.” Barnaby suggested, prompting Mrs Dursley to go to the foot of the stairs and call her son in a unpleasantly screechy yet nauseatingly cloyingly sweet voice.

“Dudders, we have a visitor! Come and join us for tea please.” 

As she seated herself back on the settee and poured the tea, a thundering on the stairs preceded the entrance of a sullen-looking boy, who was introduced to Barnaby as “My darling Dudley” with pride by his mother. Although still large, he had clearly lost some weight since the last photographs had been taken for display, and his sulky and unpleased attitude to his parents as he sank into the opposite end of the settee from his mother offered Barnaby a ray of hope that he might take Mr Potter's offer.   
Barnaby accepted the delicate tea cup offered to him by Mrs Dursley, but refused the plate of biscuits. He noticed that the boy did also, and grumpily at that. Mrs Dursley appeared genuinely concerned that he was 'starving' and fussed interminably over him, until he snapped at her to leave him be.

After taking a sip of his tea, Barnaby placed his cup on the matching saucer, and raised his gaze to the two Muggle adults. He wanted to get this business done quickly and leave, before the Muggles vented their displeasure at the loss of money.

“Now, as we are all gathered, we come to why I am here. Let me introduce myself, I am Barnaby Atherton, of Newsome Digby and Troughton, Solicitors.   
Mr and Mrs Dursley, it has come to our attention that a Will from fifteen years ago was never read, and thus bequests were not passed on as per the testatee's wishes.  
The Will has now been read, and I am here to notify you of the contents as pertaining to yourselves, and any bequests that may be due to you.”

He reached into his briefcase, and lifted out a manilla file. In his peripheral vision, he saw the Dursley adults' attention sharpen, the greed that had seeped through the call suffusing their faces again. The boy, he noted, sneered at his parents' suddden attentiveness, but returned suddenly to a sullen scowl as he became aware of Barnaby's attention on him.

Flipping open the folder, Barnaby withdrew a folded sheet of parchment, and ceremoniously broke the red wax seal holding it shut.

“This is the last Will and Testament of Lilian Iris Potter, nee Evans. After bequests to Mr James Charlus Potter, Mr Severus Snape, Mr Sirius Orion Black and Mr Remus John Lupin and the naming of a guardian and godparents to the Potter Heir, we come to yourselves.

To Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans, I leave my love and the wish that your life is as happy as you deserve. I also leave the jewellery in the rose-embossed box in my Personal Gringott's Vault. Thank you for being the best adoptive sister I could ask for, even if you couldn't cope with my magic. I also leave you the lifetime use of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, which will go into Trust for Harry upon my death.  
Please, be kind to Harry if he comes looking for you, and tell him of the Evans family.

Now, as bequeathed by Mrs Potter, here is the rose-embossed jewellery box and jewellery for you Mrs Dursley.”

Barnaby lifted the jewellery box out of his briefcase, and handed it to Mrs Dursley, who had tears starting in her eyes. As he lowered but did not close the lid of the briefcase, the obese Vernon Dursley erupted.

“What!! How, what, do you mean that's all we get? Some trumpery jewellery in a box!! The freaks dare... That worthless freakish sister of Pet's and her drunken layabout freak of a husband had plenty of money to waste, and we don't get any of it!?!?”

Mrs Dursley was staring down at the box, one finger gently stroking the rose on the top, but she seemed completely unconcerned with her husband's clear dislike of her sister.  
Barnaby couldn't believe the man's effrontery or the woman's disregard, but it gave him a perfect opening for the next part of his client's business with this family.

“You mean, other than the £2250 per month that you have received since you took into your home Lily and James Potter's orphaned son Harry?”

His voice was cold as ice, and whipped upon the stunned Muggles like a winter's wind howling down Wisteria Walk. The Dursleys cowered in their chairs, mouths opening and closing soundlessly, as he continued.

“The money that you did not spend on Harry Potter, despite only receiving it because he was left in your care? The money that you instead spent on lavish meals out, expensive holidays and mountains of presents, none of which you permitted Mr Potter to share! The money you used for the upkeep and improvement of this property, whilst restricting Mr Potter to a life in the cupboard under the stairs and forcing him to undertake all the chores under a daily barrage of verbal and physical harassment and abuse!”

Barnaby paused, to survey the effect of his words. Mrs Dursley had begun sobbing, but Mr Dursley was still bullish and his face was becoming both redder and purpler the more Barnaby had been speaking. Dudley however had started paying attention, and it was he who hushed his father's attempted words and movement and motioned to Barnaby to continue speaking.

“Only due to Mrs Potter's love for you Mrs Dursley, is Harry allowing you to retain the use of this property despite your mistreatment of him, provided that you sign this agreement to repay every penny paid to you from the Potter accounts, and do not miss a payment. Should you miss a payment, then all evidence regarding your treatment of Mr Potter will be passed to the authorities, which would no doubt land you both in severe legal trouble if not jail. Naturally, whatever decision made by the authorities, you would then lose all access to this property.  
However, regardless of your actions from now on, he does not wish to have contact from either of you for the rest of his natural life. Sign here please.”

As Mr Dursley deflated like a popped balloon upon seeing the pile of evidence Barnaby produced from his briefcase, and Mrs Dursley fled still weeping to the shelter of her bedroom clutching the jewellery box from the sister who had clearly never stopped loving her, it was Dudley who held a pen out to his father, and Dudley who showed Barnaby to the door once the all-important payment schedule had a shaky signature on all three copies. Barnaby could virtually see the mantle of maturity that had settled over the teen's shoulders as he listened to the proffered olive branch from the boy he and his parents had treated like a slave for the past thirteen years.

As a chinking of glass drifted from the living-room indicating that Mr Dursley had recovered from his stupor enough to reach for the brandy, and almost hysterical feminine sobbing echoed from upstairs, Dudley held a hand out to the man who had shaken the perfectly normal house to its foundations and smiled a little.

“Tell Harry, thank you for this, for the chance to make up even a little for our behaviour. I didn't realise, until school pointed out how unpleasant my behaviour is, that we should never have treated Harry the way we did. I didn't know that all the extra money we had to spend on stuff was actually for Harry, but tell him I'm really sorry, and I'd like to make friends with him if I could?   
Tell him, whatever my parents say or do, I wish him the best, and I hope he finds happiness and a better family for himself.”

Barnaby allowed a small smile to cross his face.

“Harry hoped that you might be less like your parents that you appeared to be until now. He has advised me to inform you, should you appear willing to change, that he is willing to assist you in removing yourself from the sphere of your parents' influence from this point on.   
I am authorised by him to offer you in such a case, the option of changing schools in order to improve your studies in a less accessible atmosphere, or on your behalf to change the funding of your current school from your father to an account containing a fund allocated by Mr Potter.  
As this is a big decision, you have seven days in which to consider this offer. Please inform me of your decision, at this address.”

He handed a business card to Dudley, and tapped it lightly with his wand to highlight the Wizarding address on the card, hidden from view to all but the two of them. Dudley gasped, glanced back into the house, then raised his eyes to meet the wizard's.

“Oh, of course, you're one of them! That's why Harry chose you isn't it, in case Dad was more... resistant than he actually was.  
Please, I don't need the seven days, I've been thinking about it for a while now, since I've been away from home at school. Mum and Dad kept claiming that Harry wasn't like us, that he wasn't 'normal', but 'normal' people don't treat others the way we treated Harry. And the way I've acted towards Harry in the past, and other kids, the school's been working with me to not be like that, but because Dad kept saying they were trying to make me into a namby-pamby I didn't pay much attention. But this suspension, it's really given me the chance to think.”

Dudley paused, the expression on his face briefly conflicted, then it cleared and he continued speaking.

“I'd like to stay at Smeltings if I can, it's good there, and they are helping me control my temper and my actions. But Dad will stop the funding if he finds out that I'm not like him, so please could you arrange it? And, I'd like to write to Harry if I could, to apologise for starters, and then if he's paying for school I ought to keep him updated on my grades really.”

Barnaby smiled fully at the teenager, who had not appeared scared or disgusted by his show of magic despite his parents' evident terror of and disdain for anything outside their warped understanding of 'normal'.

“Indeed, I can arrange for your continued schooling, and will do so as soon as Mr Potter confirms the account is available and I can secure an appointment with the headmaster of... Smeltings, was it?  
And I will ask Mr Potter regarding correspondence from you. I imagine he may not respond initially, he is after all still suffering the effects of his treatment here, but I cannot see any harm in you attempting to repair the relationship between you, as long as your parents are not mentioned. Mr Potter did advise me that he would be willing to also assist you with either staying in this house should your parents lose it or offering assistance should you wish your own place, once you have completed your education.  
For the moment, you may write to him care of Nagnok, at Gringotts Bank. If you post it as normal with a 1st Class stamp, we have personnel within Royal Mail who will ensure the letter reaches the Wizarding World. The Goblins will ensure that the letters reach Mr Potter from there, but it is of course his discretion to read them, or to reply. All I can say is, if you truly mean this, don't get discouraged by his silence. He may never be truly close to you, but as family, he will always feel a connection to you.  
I bid you good day, Mr Dursley, and may good fortune smile upon you.”

Barnaby shook Dudley's hand once again, and turned to walk along Privet Drive. Glancing back once he had reached the corner, he spied the figure on the doorstep of No. 4 raising a hand to him before retiring inside the house.

Shaking the dust of Little Whinging off his feet, Barnaby Apparated back to Diagon Alley and hurried to inform Nagnok of the results of the meeting. 

 

RITR*RITR*RITR

 

Sirius puzzled over the letter from Harry, which had clearly been written in haste. He had been entered into the TriWizard Tournament? And everyone had thought he entered himself into such a dangerous competition, for fame and glory which Harry already had? Well, obviously he had not entered himself, what a stupid thing for people to think!   
Ron Weasley, of all people, thought Harry had entered himself, and refused to believe Harry? Well, that was surprising, but maybe it was the result of growing up with five older brothers, Ron didn't get what he wanted new, just the hand-me-downs of the others. Maybe he felt that he would get the same with Harry, just second-hand fame as Harry's friend. It seemed a bit unlikely, but Sirius couldn't think of any other reason Ron would have turned against Harry. Hermione, now though, that was a surprise. She should have been wise enough to realise that Harry just wanted to be normal. At least Harry appeared to have friends who did believe in and trust him. Nevile Longbottom, wasn't that Frank and Alice's little boy? That would be a good friendship for Harry, Sirius remembered that the two boys had been close friends before the Potters died and the Longbottoms were tortured into insanity.  
And Snape, the slimy snaky greasy dungeon bat Snivellous was helping Harry? Well, Sirius hoped Harry knew what he was doing trusting that man, perhaps it would be better if he returned to Britain, to be close to his cub. He knew that he was Lord Black, perhaps if he could get to Gringotts without being caught, the Goblins would be willing to help him find a way to help Harry.

Another owl fluttered tiredly to a perch near him, and Sirius blinked up at the sunshine spilling over his reclining form. Loath as he was to leave these warm tropical isles, James' son needed him, and after missing so much of Harry's life, Sirius needed to step up.  
And he probably would need to apologise to Snape for his actions at school, too, so that Harry wouldn't worry over them fighting. If the man was truly helping Harry, maybe he'd be willing to forgive Sirius (and James posthumously anyway) for what they'd done.

Taking the envelope from the newly arrived owl, Sirius' mouth fell open. Snape had written to him!! Now, he would definitely need to apologise to the bat.

Mutt,

I realise that this letter, a letter from me, is one of the last things you want to see, but your godson needs you, desperately.

As per James' and Lily's Wills, I have been named as Harry's guardian, but he needs his godfather here. I can only do so much from within Hogwarts and under Dumbledore's eye to help him.  
Pettigrew was named as Secret Keeper, so you have a strong chance of being free finally. 

Get back here, now!

Snape

 

Sirius sat agape, Snape wanted him to come back to Britain, even though he had been the cause of Snape's misery all through school, and his almost death in sixth year.   
And both James and Lily had named Snape as Harry's guardian? Sirius vaguely remembered them making him promise not to antagonise Snape, and to look after Harry, but he didn't remember them saying that they wanted Snape to look after Harry.   
Although, he had lost so many memories while in Azkaban, he wasn't surprised he didn't remember. Maybe Snape would be willing to help him find a way to regain some of them, especially if it was to help Harry.

Sirius tilted his face up to the sun again, mind whirling with thoughts. His time here had helped to repair some of the ravages of Azkaban, but there was so much more he needed to do to become healthy he knew.   
And he needed to grow up fast, Harry needed him to be a strong adult, not the juvenile, spoilt, bullying brat he had been even after leaving school. The Potters' deaths and his entrance to Azkaban had happened so quickly, less than five years after graduation from Hogwarts, that he hadn't had the chance to allow his adult life to improve him very much at all.   
This, returning to Britain, getting a full public trial (if he could!), and working with Snape would be the quickest way to do it, although he didn't much like the idea at the moment. He knew that was his immaturity and dislike of the man speaking though, and resolved to start anew, if Snivellous, no, Snape would let him. And part of that would be calling him Snape, not Snivellous. Sirius knew it would a long time, if ever before Snape would allow him to use first names!

As Sirius placed the letters on the table beside him, and summoned parchment, ink and a quill from the cabin, a frantic beating of wings made both him and Buckbeak glance round in surprise.  
Another owl was flapping hard, and aiming directly for him! Sirius leapt up in shock, and the owl crash-landed in the chair he had been occupying. It lay in a heap, and gasped, too tired even to hold up the leg to which a scroll was tied. Sirius quickly poured some water into a small dish he Conjured, and placed it beside the owl, where the owl could reach it without moving very far.

Then he removed the scroll and ripped it open, wondering what had precipitated someone to send him such an urgent owl.   
He fish-mouthed for a moment as he saw the heading, then closed his mouth and ran a thoughtful hand down his face.

 

From the desk of Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok, Gringotts

To Sirius Orion Black

Dear Lord Black,

You are requested to attend a meeting with Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok as soon as convenient, in order to discuss both the Black Accounts and the Wills of James and Lily Potter.

Please contact the above named Goblin to advise a suitable date and time.

Yours  
Nagnok  
Senior Accounts Manager  
Gringotts

In different writing underneath Nagnok's signature, Sirius read words which confused him even more.

Mr Black,

Mr Potter has provided to me evidence regarding your innocence in the deaths of James and Lily Potter, with corroborating information from Professor Severus Snape. I wish to confirm or disprove said information as is my duty as Head of the DMLE, and would request that I question you under Veritaserum.   
As the mood in the Ministry is unlikely to be healthy for you, I have arranged with Nagnok that the questioning will be done in his office, where he can conduct his business with you as soon as I am finished. 

Please attend Gringotts immediately, as Mr Potter will require your support and assistance at this difficult time for him.

Yours  
Amelia Bones  
DMLE

 

Sirius blinked at the letter, looked back at the letters from Harry and Snivellous, then re-read the letter from Gringotts. He didn't understand... 

Hang on! Melie Bones was saying Harry (and Snape, Snivellous of all people!) had sent her proof that he hadn't been the Potters' Secret Keeper? But, that must mean... The night he had taken the youngest Weasley and Wormtail into the Shrieking Shack, the night Remus transformed and Wormtail disappeared back to his master. They had given memories of that night? They were trying to get him declared innocent? He definitely needed to get back to Britain then. 

 

Snatching at a piece of parchment and a quill, Sirius started scribbling. The owl from Gringotts was starting to recover, nibbling at the pieces of fresh fruit he had placed beside the water dish he noticed with a grin, and the note to Nagnok was quickly written and sent off on a tropical bird along with one for Melie Bones. Hopefully the goblin would pass it on to her.

Harry's letter took more time, but Sirius wanted to make sure his godson knew that whatever was going on with Snape, as long as Harry was happy with it (and he appeared to be, from the excitement that shone through when Harry talked about Snape fixing his glasses to give him perfect sight) then Sirius was happy with it, and he'd try to play nicely with Snape for Harry's sake. He didn't think he could reply to Snape without reverting to insults and references to pranks, so didn't bother, as no doubt Harry would pass the message on that he was on his way back.

Sending the reply to Harry off, Sirius watched the second tropical bird disappear into the sun, then turned to head to the cabin set back from the beach. He would have to pack quickly, then travel back as fast as possible on Buckbeak to Britain, taking Hedwig with him so as to make sure that she returned to Harry in good health. The two ordinary post owls would be able to travel back slowly on their own, once the Gringotts owl was fully recovered.  
Actually, he thought, he'd better send a letter to Moony as well once he was definitely free, since he had spent the last year with Harry he would be able to help as well. Sirius just hoped that Snape wouldn't mind too much, maybe it would be best if he and Moony stayed away from Snape as best they could whilst helping Harry, especially at the full moon.

 

RITR*RITR*RITR

 

Remus Lupin was on his way back from a fruitless trip to a werewolf pack hidden on Dartmoor, worried about Sirius, and Harry, and where he himself would live now that somebody had leaked his werewolf status and the Board of Governors had removed him as DADA Professor.  
Dumbledore had claimed sorrowfully that it was Snape who had leaked his affliction, but that didn't ring true of the man Remus had got to know slightly whilst the Potions Master brewed his monthly Wolfsbane. Perhaps it had been one of the students, although Remus couldn't work out why. He had been as fair a teacher to all Houses as he could, recognising that even the Slytherins would need to learn to defend themselves in the coming years.

His pay from his year at Hogwarts had been carefully saved, but rent, food and Wolfsbane for his monthly transformations would total more than he would be able to afford over the next few months, unless he could find work as he had before in the Muggle world. Certainly Dumbledore would not throw him more than a few Sickles for his actions in wooing werewolves to the side of the light, even were he so successful as to gain more than a few solitary weres like himself.  
Sirius, if he knew, would no doubt be willing to lend Remus the money or buy him whatever he needed, but Remus knew that he would feel too guilty about Sirius' time in Azkaban to actually use any money Sirius gave him, even if he couldn't stop Sirius buying things behind his back.

Taking a deep breath, Remus Apparated to Diagon Alley, and started towards the Leaky Cauldron. If he started looking tonight, he might be able to find an out-of-the-way shop in Muggle London that needed staff and wouldn't ask too many questions.

Just as he pushed open the door to Charing Cross Road, an owl fluttered through the pub and settled on Remus' shoulder. 

“Oh!” Remus was surprised, but gentle with the owl as he closed the door again and moved to a corner booth.   
“What do you have for me, then? Tom, could I get some treats for the owl, please?”

Carefully he untied the letter attached to the owl's leg, and slit the top open with the table knife. Glancing up, he thanked Tom the barman for bringing a couple of owl treats, before unfolding the letter.

It was from Gringotts, asking him to make an appointment with Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok regarding the Wills of James and Lily Potter. Remus folded the letter back up, wondering why he was receiving that letter now. Surely the Wills had been read, as was custom, no more than fourteen days after the Potters' deaths?  
He himself had been away on a mission for Dumbledore at the time, and it had been several months before he returned to the news of the deaths, Sirius' incarceration and total secrecy regarding Harry's whereabouts, for fear of attracting attention if he visited, Dumbledore said.

Well, Remus mused, abandoning the idea of a trip to Muggle London and threading his way back through the pub to the tiny cobbled courtyard, he had best get to Gringotts and see what was going on!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gringotts Bank, 3pm 11th Nov, the Thursday after Harry and Severus' visit to Gringotts

 

Remus entered Gringotts for his appointment with Nagnok puzzled as to what he would learn in the meeting. Stepping to an unoccupied teller, Remus politely asked that Nagnok be informed that he was here, and stepped back to wait patiently.

The teller stepped down from the desk and escorted Remus to Nagnok's office almost immediately, and Remus entered feeling even more off-balance and confused.

Nagnok greeted the wizard, and gestured him to a seat. The goblin sniggered internally, the emancipation of the Potter Heir was going to shake Wizarding society to its core, and he would be there to watch it all!

“Mr Lupin,” started Nagnok, flipping open the folder on the desk in front of him.   
“You have been invited here to hear the Wills of James and Lily Potter, as you are named in the bequests. Gringotts apologises for the delay in reading the Wills, as they had been sealed by the Chief Warlock in order to keep the Potter Heir and his whereabouts safe.  
Now, to the actual reading.”

He tapped the Will, as he had done for Harry and Severus, and the parchment floated up to form lips.

“This is the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter, Head of House Potter, dated 1st January 1981. 

To my dear wife Lilian Iris Potter nee Evans, I leave my eternal love, the sapphire and emerald necklace, earrings and bracelet set from the Potter Jewellery, G40,000 and Ivy Cottage in Godric's Hollow for her own use.

To my friend-brother Sirius Orion Black, I leave my life-long friendship, G10,000, and the instructions to watch over and play pranks with my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter.

To my close friend Remus John Lupin, I leave my life-long friendship, G10,000, and the instructions to watch over my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter and protect him from Sirius' pranks!

To my close friend Peter Pettigrew, I leave my life-long friendship, G10,000, and the instructions to find yourself a good woman, and enjoy life!   
I also name him as our Secret Keeper during our stay in Godric's Hollow. If we are found by Voldemort during our stay in Godric's Hollow, all bequests to Peter are null and void.

To Severus Tobias Snape, I extend my heartfelt apologies for my behaviour during school. The truth is, I was jealous, of your friendship with Lily, and your ability with Potions.   
I leave to you my Great-Grandmother's Potions equipment, to be found in the lab at Potter Manor, G15,000, and the guardianship of my son Hadrian James Potter. Please, take good care of Harry for us, and teach him all about the world around him.   
I know that Sirius and Remus are both willing to swear Vows to never go against your guardianship, and indeed both intend to apologise to you the next time they see you. Please, accept their apologies, for despite appearances, Sirius has matured!

If Severus is unable to take on Guardianship, then I leave custody of my son until his Majority to the following people:

1\. Frank and Alice Longbottom, who would love and protect our son as we would their's if they were incapable of caring for him.  
2\. Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black, with large input from the Longbottoms and our third choice, in order that Harry does not grow up conceited, arrogant or a bully.  
3\. Amelia Bones, who is strong, fair and honest, and who deeply deserves a family of her own. If she takes Harry, I leave permission as Head of House Potter that if she wishes she can induct Harry as her own son so that he carries the name Bones in addition to Potter.

To Albus Dumbledore, the Prophecy you harp on about is incredibly vague, and the fact that you believe in it so implicitly has lowered your already diminished standing with us. Your ability to ignore anything which does not fit into your neat little boxes has caused our resignation from the Order of the Phoenix already, and only your wand-point insistence that we put Ivy Cottage under Fidelius with Peter as the Secret Keeper keeps us here.   
I leave you nothing but the instructions that you are only to see Harry within your boundaries as Hogwarts Headmaster should you still be in that role when he turns 11, and no more.

To my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter, I leave Potter Manor, all the Family Vaults, and instructions that he is to take on Heir Duties from the age of 14. Severus Tobias Snape is to have full control until that point and partial control until Harry's emancipation, whilst instructing Harry in his duties and responsibilities. Harry, trust Severus, as I was wrong to not do so, do your best in lessons, and look after your mother son, for me.

These are my last wishes.

James Charlus Potter.”

Remus sobbed. Hearing the voice of his old friend had shaken him to the core, so much so that he had not fully taken in the words spoken. As his distress ebbed, he took a sip of the water Nagnok had supplied and dried his eyes on a handkerchief.

“Nagnok? Why, the Will says that Peter was the Secret Keeper, so why was Sirius locked up in Azkaban for it? Surely at his trial they used Veritaserum, to find out what exactly happened, what else was told to the Death Eaters? That would have saved Sirius, and Harry even with the Wills sealed! And Severus, Severus as Harry's guardian, Harry would not have suffered as he has!!”

Nagnok was shaking his head as Remus finished speaking.

“There was no trial, no Veritaserum, nothing done to save Mr Black. The Chief Warlock and the then Head of the DMLE Bartemius Crouch Senior ordered Mr Black sent straight to Azkaban, and told the Wizengamot that he had confessed in a private questioning session. The Wills were sealed and Mr Potter placed with his relatives the Dursleys before the end of 2nd November 1981, while Mr Black was not captured until 6th November. As you sir were out of contact, and Mr Pettigrew was also not responding to owls, there was nobody to contest the sealing of the Wills even had the Chief Warlock announced his intention to do so. Instead, all was done quietly and quickly.  
From what we have come to learn from recent scans of Mr Harry Potter, his domicile for the last thirteen years and sundry other investigations, it was done so in order that nobody should question the Chief Warlock on his actions.”

Remus blinked, stunned anew as Nagnok delivered such distressing information about his godson in a pragmatic and straightforward manner. Before Remus could muster any kind of response, Nagnok had lifted another scroll of parchment from the folder, however he did not unroll it, instead tapping it lightly against the desk.

“With regards to Mrs Potter's Will, it greatly resembles Mr Potter's where the godparents and care of the Potter heir is concerned. The part concerning yourself is as follows:-

“To Sirius Orion Black, and Remus John Lupin, I leave my love and my fervent wishes that you assist Severus in bringing up my son. Do not irritate Severus with your pranks Sirius, he will need your help in assisting Harry to navigate the political scene. I also suggest that you two hurry up and become bonded, before Sirius does something foolish to ruin everything!

To Peter Pettigrew, I leave nothing. I never quite trusted you, and it was only Dumbledore's insistence that forced us to choose you as Secret Keeper.  
If my family is defeated or killed whilst residing in Ivy Cottage, Godric's Hollow, then Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us to Voldemort, and I demand he is questioned using the strongest methods possible, and then thrown into the deepest darkest echelons of Azkaban in an Anti-Animagus cell, and that the cell key is destroyed by the Goblins so that Wormtail will never leave prison.”

 

Remus wiped his eyes after Nagnok's dry voice ceased, and both sighed and smiled.   
Sirius had indeed done something foolish, in racing off after Wormtail the traitor, although he could have had no doubt at the time in trusting Hagrid and Dumbledore with Harry, but that clearly was not the case now. And if the Wills had now been read, hopefully that would mean that Sirius could now be cleared. Perhaps, mused Remus, he should contact Amelia Bones and offer his memories of the night in the Shrieking Shack with Harry, Sirius, Wormtail, Hermione and Ron.  
And evidently Harry and Severus had had to make up their differences, if Severus was now Harry's guardian, since the Longbottoms were unable to take on guardianship, and he had not been approached to do so. Although how Harry would be coping with that was anybody's guess, never mind Sirius! Remus hoped that Severus had been able to see behind Harry's mask, and put aside the animosity that had coloured every meeting and mention of 'that Potter brat' over the last year at Hogwarts. 

Nagnok looked covertly at the wizard sat shell shocked in front of his desk, and inwardly sniggered again. He did so enjoy surprising and confusing wizards!! And no doubt the biggest shock of the day was about to hit this wizard! Nagnok lifted another sheet from the folder and gazed at it, before lowering it again and looking at Remus. No need for the wizard to know that all the sheet contained was a doodle of a dragon, rather than the information the goblin was about to impart.

“Your bequest from the Potters has been added to your personal Vault, you may collect an up-to-date statement at the desk on your way out.  
As Professor Snape had a compulsion upon him to hate and fear the four students who would become the Marauders dating from his entrance to Hogwarts, which had been reapplied and strengthened upon Mr Potter's entrance to the school in 1991, Mr Potter has authorised me to offer you a full Magical and Medical scan to determine whether you had been affected similarly, and naturally the healing of any issues raised will be charged to the accounts of Mr Dumbledore.   
Mr Potter was particularly insistent that you be encouraged to undertake the Medical scan and full Healing, as he was worried over your general health given your 'furry little problem' as he referred to it. Professor Snape has advised that he will be brewing the Wolfsbane if you would send an address for the delivery.”

Remus' mouth opened and closed soundlessly several times, as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard. At last he looked at the goblin and nodded.

“Thank you, I would to accept that offer, especially the Healing. I thank you for your time Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok. If you could advise me of the date and time that the scan and healing is available, I would be most grateful.”

Nagnok nodded, and pressed the small button which alerted the guard goblins that the appointment was over. Smiling at Remus, Nagnok responded as he rose to usher the wizard out.

“I believe that the infirmary is currently available, and Guard Goblin Brabnag will escort you there directly, should that be acceptable to you?”

At Remus' still more than bewildered nod, Nagnok opened the door, and sent the wizard on his way.

Returning to his desk, Nagnok took a deep breath, and girded his loins for a difficult next 24 hours.

Replacing Remus Lupin's account file in the filing cabinet, the Senior Accounts Manager filled a large glass with the Firewhisky that resided in another drawer, took a gulp, and then pulled the thick files of the Black Accounts. The slim folder that contained copies of the Potter Wills and the offer of Magical and Medical Scans and healing was placed to the side of his desk for reference purposes, and Nagnok immersed himself in the intricacies of and problems with one of the larger accounts. Since the death of Lady Walburga Black, the goblin in charge of the accounts had done the bare minimum in order to keep the vaults just active, including ignoring the accessing of a smaller vault in December 1993.  
Nagnok sighed, there would be a lot of work for him to do with this account. He just hoped that the newly (almost) freed Lord Black would be accepting of the delays he would encounter in gaining full control.

And the pending visit from DMLE Head Amelia Bones, to discover the truth of Sirius Black's involvement in the Potters' deaths, would only surely complicate matters.   
Nagnok recalled the evening he had spent with the hard-working witch and Ragnok, first viewing the memories supplied by Mr Potter and Professor Snape regarding the admittance by a living Peter Pettigrew that he had indeed been the Potters' Secret keeper and had given their location to the Dark Lord, and then questioning Professor Snape using Veritaserum to discover the truth regarding his status as a Death Eater. The memories he had supplied, of he and Lily Potter discussing the options of defending against Dark magic whilst in school, and the blurry, patchy memories he had of Death Eater meetings and reports given to both Voldemort and Dumbledore had not made sense, as at no point had there been a clear deciding moment when Snape had sworn to follow the dark wizard already beginning to descend into madness. Indeed, the blurriness of the memories suggested that they had been planted or otherwise tampered with, and the Medical and Magical scan that the goblin healer had run had shown multiple mind manipulations along with other tortures and injuries which had 'proven' that the memories were true to Severus' battered mind.  
It appeared that a liquid form of Imperious had been used initially to get around Snape's fearsome and advanced Occlumency shields and this had naturally upset the usually composed man, and much Firewhisky had been drunk at that meeting by all, in an effort to negate the sickening feeling for them all of the lengths that power-hungry men will go to.  
The Veritaserum had proven to the DMLE Head's satisfaction that the Potions Master had at no time wished to serve under such a man nor had he any recollection of an induction ceremony or any similar event, and yet there was the Dark Mark on his arm, and Dumbledore's oath that Severus Snape had been a spy in the Death Eater ranks for the Light. As yet, they could come up with no understandable explanation, and hoped that eventually some answers would be forthcoming.  
Severus did state that he was not Light, but not Dark either, preferring to remain Grey, and that he and Lily Potter had been similar in believing that the two branches of Magic were natural magical paths along with the side of Grey, but that all required careful maintaining with regards to the spells, charms and other uses that they were put to.

RITR*RITR*RITR*

Gringotts Bank, 3pm 15th Nov, the Monday after Harry and Severus' visit to Gringotts

Amelia Bones strode into the bank lobby, and straight to an unoccupied teller wearing a suspiciously bright flower in his buttonhole. Her innocent request to see her accounts clerk Dipdap was in fact a carefully coded message that she was here to see Nagnok regarding the Potters and Sirius Black, and the teller sniggered as he led her down the hallway towards Nagnok's office.  
Amelia, knowing that Brabnag had been the only goblin let into the secret for the moment (he had been the guard who escorted first Harry Potter and Severus Snape and then Remus Lupin to the Gringotts Infirmary, and was only masquerading as a teller in order to retain the secrecy issue), smiled in amusement, and thanked him for being willing to assist not only the Potters but the greater Wizarding World.

Nagnok greeted Madam Bones with a tired smile and a glass of Firewhisky, and the two chatted about the likely repercussions of this investigations, and the results so far of the goblins' investigations into Dumbledore, the Aurors involved with the Order of the Phoenix and others known to be linked with Dumbledore as they waited for the arrival of Sirius Black.

RITR*RITR*RITR

Lord Sirius Orion Black had arrived in England the Saturday evening previous, and had flown on Buckbeak directly to his old family home of Grimmauld Place.  
The flat he had rented before his being thrown into Azkaban was no doubt long gone to somebody else, but since he had kept very few belongings there (he had sneaked back into Grimmauld Place several times, to leave anything dear to him hidden in his old room) because of his job as an Auror and pretend Secret Keeper he wasn't all that bothered.

Carefully threading his way through the wards, Sirius landed Buckbeak in the back garden, and ventured towards the back door. As he swung it open, he was faced by a smell of mould, and long-forgotten or cleaned furniture. Coughing, he reeled into the kitchen, and sensed more than saw the old house-elf shuffling slowly from his cubby.

“Kreacher!! Why is this house in such disrepair? What have you been doing since Mother Dearest died, gossiping with the portraits? This family is Black, not filthy or dank! Time to start cleaning, and bring the House of Black back into the prime of Wizarding society. First, are there any other Black house-elves surviving?”

“Master Sirius is back, back to being a proper Black? Kreacher is sorry, he has been listening to Mistress instead of working. No, Master Sirius, no more elves, Kreacher is the only one left. Kreacher is sorry.”

“Nonsense, Kreacher, you have nothing to be sorry for. One elf cannot be expected to keep this house spotless, and no doubt Mother has continued to issue orders willy-nilly.   
Very well, go and purchase some more house-elves, then get started on cleaning. This kitchen first, and my old room...” Sirius trailed off, deep in thought.  
“No, I had better move into the Master suite, hadn't I? Prepare that for my use, and clean my old room for a house guest, and Reggie's room for my godson Harry, and then start with the library and the drawing-room.   
I appear to have the chance to clear my name, and thus will need to have the public areas of the house presentable. Ignore my mother if she calls, I'll speak to her shortly.”

Sirius swung round to leave the kitchen, then back as something occurred to him.

“And Kreacher, you are the major-domo of House Black, you are to supervise, nothing more!! You're too old now to wear yourself out, and too valuable. I will need your assistance in returning House Black to its proper status. Sadly, since Mother viewed me as unsuited for the role of Lord, I know only what Father managed to force into me before I left for the Potters. I'll need your advice and help.”

He didn't wait for Kreacher's acknowledgement, instead hurrying out of the kitchen. Seeing the attitude and cold orders that his Mother had thrown at the elf and the indifference shown by his Father and other members of the family had confused Sirius as a small child, until he grew up enough to recognise that she treated him the same. Somehow, both he and Kreacher were considered by her to be lower in status or otherwise negligible. Because of this, Sirius and Kreacher had spent a lot of time together hiding in less-used rooms, with Kreacher telling stories of his younger days with the Black family, or tales that the older house-elves had told him as an elfling. Sirius, before he left to start Hogwarts, had made Kreacher promise to keep an eye of Reggie, and protect him from the wild mood swings that were becoming more and more frequent from Walburga.  
Her favouring Reggie, and blaming Sirius for anything the younger boy did had contributed to Sirius running away at 15, and he felt that treating Kreacher with kindness was the least he could do. A new start for House Black with a new Lord and Harry as Heir would be a great start.  
And Harry would need to be taught all the things he hadn't been taught growing up with those Muggles, Sirius decided, planning on rooting out his childhood primers and basic spellbooks once he'd dealt with Melie Bones and Gringotts. He'd write to Harry and Severus tonight, and Remus as well, once he knew all the facts.

And on that note, he had better be going or he would be late! Sirius tapped his wand on the chased bronze band that Gringotts had included in the letter, and a goblin-created Glamour washed over him.

RITR*RITR*RTIR

 

Sirius Black smirked as he strolled along Diagon Alley, window-shopping as he proceeded to the bank and catching a few glances from witches as they shopped busily around him.   
With light brown hair held by a silver clasp at the nape of his neck, and twinkling hazel eyes, the Glamour was unlike Sirius, but after his incarceration he was enjoying the fresh air, and very appreciative of the attention, nodding to most and winking at the prettier witches. Reaching Gringotts, he trod briskly up the steps and pushed open the doors, nodding to the Goblin guards as he passed.   
Striding across the marble lobby, the Wizard headed for the unoccupied teller with the bright flower on his lapel, as he had been told to do by the letter accompanying the Glamour bracelet.

“Would it be possible to discuss my account with accounts clerk Dipdap please?”

The goblin nodded, and stepped down from the counter to escort the unknown (to most) wizard to Nagnok's office. Brabnag was most excited and amused by the efforts to preserve secrecy, and hoped that his ability to keep everything quiet and deflect questioning from friends and family as to his change of status would go a long way in convincing the higher-ups that he was sincere about his career and willing to progress.

Reaching Nagnok's office, Sirius waited for Brabnag to knock on the door, then entered. The goblin behind the desk stood waiting, while Melie Bones was just rising from a comfortable armchair to one side. Sirius grinned, Melie was looking older of course, but she was still clearly as he remembered her from Hogwarts. Shaking Nagnok's hand, Sirius slipped off the Glamour bracelet, and brushed his ruffled black fringe out of his eyes.

“Nagnok-sur, Madam Bones, lovely to meet you both. Thank you for the Glamour, Nagnok, it was nice to see the Alley again.”

“Greetings, Lord Black, and welcome to the rest of your life hopefully.” Nagnok was reserved, disinclined to be effusive should this wizard turn out to have conned several people.  
“We should start this meeting with the questioning by Madam Bones, I believe, as the rest of the meeting would be affected by the result.  
Please, be seated, and Madam Bones, I give the floor to you.”

“Thank you Nagnok, and indeed it is good to see you Sirius. From reading the accounts of Mr Potter and Severus Snape, and watching their memories it is fairly evident that Peter Pettigrew and not yourself was the Secret Keeper. This has been backed by the information in the Potter Wills, and also by a statement and Memory provided by Remus Lupin.  
However, in order to prove this to the Wizengamot, I will have to question you under Veritaserum. Are you willing to have this done under the eyes of myself, Nagnok and two Aurors?”

Sirius met Melie's (or Madam Bones' rather, as she was clearly the Head of the DMLE at this moment) eyes squarely, eager to prove his innocence and get back to helping his godson.  
“Do whatever you feel necessary, Madam Bones, as I wish to have this nightmare done with at all.”

Nagnok nodded, and pressed the button on the pedestal of his desk. Within moments, a knock on the door preceded Brabnag showing in two Aurors, carefully hand-picked by Melie, sworn to secrecy and until they walked through the door unaware of whom they were to stand witnesses for.  
True to Melie’s private notes on her troops, Gideon Sutton and Madeleine Birch remained calm yet watchful as they assimilated exactly who was lounging in the goblin's office. Nodding to the occupants, they took up stations behind and to the side of Melie where they could watch carefully the actions and reactions of all present, and Auror Birch placed a Dictation Quill ready for Melie.

Sirius tilted his head back and opened his mouth as Auror Sutton approached him with the vial of Veritaserum, remembering the procedure from his days as an Auror. Three drops landed on his tongue and he swallowed firmly, grimacing at the taste.

The questioning was to be done by Melie, Sirius noticed, just before the fog of the Veritaserum took affect, spreading across his mind and sending him almost into a hypnotic state.

“Sirius Black, did you betray the Potter to the wizard known as Voldemort?” The strong female voice floated across his senses, and he opened his mouth without consciously knowing what he would say.

“No, I wasn't the Secret Keeper after they moved into Godric's Hollow.”

“Were you ever the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?”

“For a couple of days, but Dumbledore convinced me, and them when they moved from their flat that it would better to use Peter, because as an Auror and James' best friend I was too obvious a choice.”

“Who performed the Fidelius to make you and then Pettigrew the Secret Keeper?”

“Dumbledore, both times. He said that he was the only one who should do it, to ensure that everything was kept a Secret.”

“What happened on that night, Halloween, at Godric's Hollow?”

“I'd been out on a date in the evening, and I swung by Peter's place afterwards. He wasn't there, and that was strange, because he'd been staying away from Godric's Hollow so that nobody would suspect anything. I knew he wasn't with Remus, because he was away on a mission for Dumbledore. Then the ward alarm for Ivy Cottage , which was linked to an amulet I wore, went off. I got spooked, and went to Godric's Hollow.  
The house was partially destroyed, and I could see flames licking around the walls. I rushed in, the Fidelius had been broken, and found James crumpled at the foot of the stairs. He was dead. Harry was crying upstairs, and when I got there, Lily was lying by his cot, still trying to protect him even in death. I picked Harry up, and made my way downstairs, after sending a Patronus to Dumbledore and the Longbottoms stating what I had found.  
I knew Peter had given up the information, somehow, and I wanted to take Harry away somewhere safe. Then Hagrid turned up, he said Dumbledore had sent him. I didn't want to hand him over, but Hagrid gave me a drink from a flask, which he said contained tea. It must have had something more in it though, because then I remember waving Hagrid off on my bike with Harry in the side car, and being filled with an intense rage and a desire to track Peter down right that minute.  
When I found him, he started shouting at me, accusing me of being the betrayer. Then he threw a Blasting Charm at the side of the building, and disappeared in the blast. I knew that if I hadn't agreed that he be the Secret Keeper, then the Potters wouldn't be dead. It was my fault.  
Then the Aurors turned up just in time to see the blast and the wall collapsing, I think one of them Stunned me, and I woke up in Azkaban. Nobody came to see me, or asked whether I had betrayed them.”

“Are you, or have you been at any time a Death Eater?”

“No, I don't believe in the pureblood dislike for Muggleborns, although some Muggles deserve to be thrown in Azkaban.”

“Why did you escape from Azkaban?”

“I asked Fudge for his newspaper when he came to visit, and saw Peter in his Animagus form on Ron Weasley's shoulder. I knew Ron was the same age as Harry, and that meant that Peter was at Hogwarts with Harry. I had to get there, to protect him somehow. I knew that as Padfoot, the Dementors didn't affect me so much, so I slipped through the bars and sneaked out. I swam to the mainland, and travelled slowly to Hogwarts as Padfoot. Nobody takes much notice of a scruffy dog. I went to visit Surrey when I found that Harry wasn't with Remus or the Longbottoms, although I didn't think Harry would be with Lily's sister. I couldn't believe it when I saw Harry there, but the Knight Bus turned up before I could warn him about Peter.”

Melie nodded, and motioned to Auror Sutton. He handed Sirius another vial, and then a cup of water to wash away the taste of the Antidote to Veritaserum.

As Sirius recovered, he glanced around the room and found grim determination on the faces of all present. Melie handed him a quill and the record of questions and answers. 

“Please read through this Lord Black, and sign to say that you stand by these answers given. Auror Sutton, take note that we are looking for Peter Pettigrew in connection with the deaths of James and Lily Potter. When you return to the Ministry, I want you to begin a discreet search for any sightings or suspicious activity which may relate to him.” Melie sighed, and rubbed her temples. Turning to the seated wizard, who had handed the sheaf of parchment to the Aurors for their signatures as witnesses.

“Lord Black, may I offer on behalf of the DMLE and the Ministry, our sincere apologies for your incarceration and I declare you not only freed but fully innocence of any charges. I shall notify Minister Fudge when I return to the Ministry, and also inform the Daily Prophet so they can run a Special Edition. They may approach you for an interview, might I suggest a press conference tomorrow? And as I assume that you will be pursuing an Unlawful Arrest and Incarceration Suit against the Ministry, might I suggest a solicitor? I believe Nagnok can be of assistance to you in that regard.  
I must be off, to ensure that the 'Kill On Sight' order is immediately rescinded. Please, do not hesitate to contact me should you have need.”

As Melie and the Aurors left the office, Sirius sighed with relief, and accepted a congratulatory glass of Firewhisky from Nagnok. The goblin grinned at him, and lifted a large file from his desk before slapping it down.

“Well, Lord Black, shall we get started?”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sirius gave a heartfelt groan, gazing at the three large files sat in the middle of Nagnok's desk. Given his mother's frequently and loudly expressed belief that Reggie would make a better Heir, Sirius had never paid much attention to the lessons on the Black family history and accounts which his father had made him sit through. Now it appeared that Nagnok was going to force him to learn everything he should have learnt as a teenager.

Nagnok grinned evilly (in Sirius' opinion, and more than likely in Nagnok's as well), and lifted a much slimmer file.

“To start, I believe that it is time for you to hear the Potters' Wills. Let us get started.”

Tapping the scroll, Nagnok sat back as the parchment floated up to form lips. He discreetly refilled Sirius' glass, knowing that this man would find his emotions running wild before very long.

RITR*RITR*RITR

Amelia Bones gulped a glass of Firewhisky as soon as she reached her office. The revelations from Sirius Black that Dumbledore had known all along who the Secret Keeper was, and had (she suspected from the gaps in Black's memories) been somehow behind Black rushing off to track down Pettigrew, somehow both did and didn't surprise her. The further questioning that elucidated the information that it had taken Black several days to track down Pettigrew, yet only minutes for the Aurors to get his location and arrest him had thrown up more questions than it answered.   
Why had Black suddenly been filled with the need for revenge after Hagrid collected Harry, yet taken so long to track Pettigrew? How had Hagrid, who was not permitted a wand or even to use magic due to his expulsion from Hogwarts, been able to convince Black to hand over his godson without question? How had the Aurors been prevented from finding Black until he had cornered Pettigrew, yet been able to be at his side in time to see the Muggle street blow up? 

Amelia sighed. She needed to investigate these matters, but she would have to tread extremely carefully. Dumbledore was beloved by the majority of Wizarding society, and to accuse him publicly before all the facts had been gathered would be career suicide.   
And she had to somehow convince Fudge that it would be in his best interests to immediately rescind the 'Kill On Sight' order for Sirius Black, and sign an official pardon and compensation agreement. She decided that it was imperative that this matter was handled first, so she gathered the Record of Black's questioning and the copy of James Potter's Will naming Pettigrew as Secret Keeper, and left to the Minister's office. During the short trip in the lift, Amelia made mental notes regarding exactly what she would need to get her trusted Aurors to investigate, and the need for absolute secrecy on this matter.

*

Reaching the antechamber, Amelia grimaced. That obsequious toad of an Under-Secretary Delores Umbridge was speaking to the Minister's overworked and underpaid receptionist, and Amelia really did not want to deal with the virulently-pink-dressed woman, especially with the revelations of earlier today shortening her temper.  
Most of the Ministry staff could not stand Umbridge, however unfortunately Fudge was enamoured of Umbridge and her constant flattery, and could not be persuaded to remove or demote her.

Amelia sighed. In order to pass into the Minister's office, she would have to get past Umbridge without hexing the woman. Amelia decided that the best method of dealing with Umbridge was to ignore her, and so she caught the attention of the receptionist (who looked relieved to be able to turn away from Umbridge). Taking a calming breath, Amelia smiled and spoke quickly before Umbridge could interfere.

“Miss Boot, is the Minister available please? I have something of great and grave importance to inform him of, and it is essential I speak to him as soon as physically possible.”

“Of course, Madam Bones, I believe Minister Fudge has some minutes before his next meeting. Please wait a moment while I inform the Minister that you are here.”

Amelia nodded politely, and retired to the visitors' seating, organising her thoughts so that she could present the best case to the Minister and get Black cleared and re-instated as Lord Black. She ignored the 'hem-hem' -ing of Umbridge, and made sure to shut the door in the woman's face once the Minister was ready to see her.

*

Entering the Minister's office, the first impression on any visitor was the enormous desk clear of any papers and the short rotund figure of the Minister in his lime-green pinstriped suit. Most visitors were not impressed but the Minister failed to see this, instead assuming the expressions on their faces were awe rather than shock.

Amelia placed the file on Fudge's desk and stepped back in silence. The Minister glanced at the file marked Secret in large red letters, and back at Amelia. Given that the DMLE Head had not asked for an appointment in advance, this was clearly a major issue. Cornelius Fudge may be ridiculous and appeared ineffectual and dithering to most of the Wizarding World, but under the dreadful fashion sense lurked a conceited ego and a well-honed ability to pass the buck and avoid any flaying in the press.

“Madam Bones, how can I assist you today?”

“Minister Fudge, I have recently come across information regarding the Secret Keeper of the Potters, the actual details of that night and the following week, and also details regarding the now Lord Potter's residence since then. It is imperative that not only something be done about this matter, but that certain information be disseminated to the wider public as soon as physically possible.  
To that purpose, I have some information to give you, several pieces of paperwork which you are required to sign, and I must check your office for security purposes, if you will permit me.”

Amelia did not give the Minister a chance to argue, before raising her wand and beginning to scan the office and the Minister's person for Listening Charms, Animagi and anything else she could think of. Having negated three Listening Charms (one placed on the Minister himself) and one Recording Spell, and placed strong Privacy Wards, Amelia returned to the seat in front of the desk, and waited patiently for the Minister to recover from both the shock of the topic, and the discovery that somebody (or several somebodies) had been spying on the Minister. Finally the Minister's face settled, and his mouth opened.

“Information? I already have the 'Kiss On Sight' order spread across the wizarding world, there's no way Black can escape. Then young Mr Potter can rest easily at night knowing that his parents' betrayer is finally gone.”

Amelia sighed, and settled more firmly on the chair in front of the desk to explain, as simply and quickly as possibly, exactly what she had learnt since the first approach by the goblins regarding this matter. 

“No, Minister, you need to rescind the 'Kiss On Sight' order immediately, as Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper at the time of the Potters' deaths. Indeed, I have here not only the Potter Wills stating that fact, but also Lord Black's memories of that night, along with a confession from the true betrayer, Peter Pettigrew. I have also questioned Lord Black under Veritaserum, and he is innocent of any wrongdoing or culpability in the matter.   
Lord Black did not receive a trial at the time of his capture, thus will require a short formal questioning session in front of the Wizengamot in order to convince the public and members of the Wizengamot of his innocence. I have provisionally arranged this for tomorrow morning, since we must get this error corrected as soon as possible. Obviously we have the record of the questioning I conducted earlier, but corroboration will no doubt be required.”

Amelia paused, took a sip of water and waited for Fudge to catch up. Luckily, the Minister was fairly quick-witted if he could see a way to blame somebody else for the error, and his mind was indeed working overtime right now.

“So, the previous administration threw a Noble Lord into Azkaban without due process, thus almost ending a Pureblood House?”

Amelia nodded, reflecting that surely any actions taken by Fudge could only assist the Potter/Black cause, since Fudge would be determined to ingratiate himself with both Lords and avoid blame being attached for Black's time in Azkaban.

“Indeed, Minister. Thus we must act swiftly to correct this miscarriage of justice, and then also check all details regarding every inhabitant of Azkaban, as we don't want any more problems.  
Now, I have here a brief statement for the press, merely confirming that new evidence has been brought forward in the case of Sirius Black and the death of the Potters and that the Order to Kiss On Sight has been cancelled completely.   
If you could sign here on this form, and this, and this one, I shall inform the Aurors of these details, and also notify the Wizengamot, Lord Black and Lord Potter as Heir to the House of Black of the date and time of the questioning. Naturally only certain members of the Press will be permitted into the hearing, and all quills present will be be-spelled to write only the truth.”

Amelia held up a swift hand and masked her inner amusement as Fudge stirred upon hearing the words 'Lord Potter', and proceeded with the rest of her planned statement.

“Harry Potter is indeed now Head of House Potter, emancipated by his entry into the TriWizard Tournament, and there are many issues coming to light because of this, mostly regarding his previous placement, treatment by his guardians both Muggle and Magical and the mismanagement of his accounts. Most of this is being handled by Gringotts, with careful collaboration by myself and some trusted Aurors along with the Guardian named in the Potter Wills, in order to preserve the secrecy and privacy of Mr Potter until the last possible moment. Mr Potter is determined that action will be taken against those who used him for their own ends, but has asked that very minimal information be given out, so that nobody can be accused of affecting the outcome of any action. He is worried that any obvious signs of assistance from within the Ministry could endanger people both politically and socially, not to mention the inherent dangers of Death Eaters.

Now, regarding Lord Black and the long overdue trial, shall we say 10am tomorrow? Obviously Mr Potter as an emancipated minor can leave Hogwarts for a day as long as he has the permission of either the Headmaster or the Minister. I have taken the liberty of drafting a short missive for you, requesting Mr Potter's presence in the Ministry, along with Professor Severus Snape who has provided one of the corroborating memories regarding Peter Pettigrew's survival and confession of guilt.”

Fudge fish-mouthed for a second, then seemed to regain his wits enough to start signing documents confirming and permitting whatever Amelia felt necessary to discover the full extent of the exploitation of two Noble Houses and the mismanagement of the vaults connected to those Houses.

Amelia Bones stepped out of Minister Fudge's office forty-five minutes after entering, feeling pleased and amused with her actions. Without actually informing the Minister of much at all, she had secured Black's future, removed any hope the Minister may have had of using the Boy-Who-Lived as a tool, and potentially turned Fudge into a supporter of what she could sense would be a formidable team of Black, Potter and Snape for Wizarding politics, society and a prosperous future.

Now to get all the notices sent out for the questioning tomorrow, and ensure that only Aurors she personally trusted were to collect Black from Gringotts and escort him to Courtroom 10 for the questioning.

*

Among the letters to be sent out by secure owl was one to Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok, which contained only the words “Tally-ho, old bean!”

*

The next step, thought Amelia, as she watched the last owl leave, is to begin pulling together all the information regarding Albus Dumbledore's involvement in the events surrounding the Potters. And most especially the Prophecy currently residing in the Department of Mysteries that Severus Snape had requested Harry and he be permitted to view as soon as convenient.

This was the first that she had heard of any Prophecy, yet apparently it was this Prophecy, spoken to Albus Dumbledore by Sybil Trelawney and taken to Voldemort by Severus Snape (supposedly) which had kick-started the situation which resulted in the Potters' deaths and the Boy-Who-Lived scenario. Amelia sighed. Divination, she felt, was not a clear science, and if Harry Potter had become an orphan because Dumbledore had interpreted a Prophecy wrongly, Amelia would be glad to charge him with endangerment leading to death.

And just how had the Prophecy made its way to Voldemort? Severus claimed that despite the evidence provided by Dumbledore that he had been a spy, he would never have joined Voldemort, as he had been exploring the possibilities of utilising Potions against the Dark Magic practitioners. The amount of spells that had been stripped from Severus at Gringotts, it was possible that some mind manipulation could have been done. As Severus was well-known as a Master of Mind Arts, it would have to have been done at a time when Severus' defences were already down. Perhaps after an injury at some time, while he was in Hogwarts hospital Wing. 

Dumbledore, it all seemed to come down to Dumbledore. Perhaps, mused Amelia, she should look into his background as well, and his defeat of Grindelwald, to see what exactly had been going on. Maybe his manipulations had been going on longer than just the last fifteen years.

 

RITR*RIR*RITR

Meanwhile, at Gringotts

Sirius and Nagnok had listened in silence to the Potter Wills, only broken by the sobs of Sirius as he heard first his bond-brother and then his sister-in-law dictate their love for their friends and relatives. A broken laugh was surprised from him at Lily's order for him to bond with Remus before the notoriously danger-prone Black could mess things up again. Dearest Lily! She had never understood that the bond between the werewolf and the Grim Animagus was that of brotherhood not romantic love, too stuck in her honeymoon dreams of forever lasting happiness. Sirius was perfectly happy as a bachelor, and Remus had been too buried in his books to notice girls, or boys for that matter! Sirius hoped that had changed in the years since.

A fresh measure of Fire Whisky was poured into his glass as the Wills rolled themselves up and descended once again onto the desk, and he mopped his streaming eyes with the proffered handkerchief.

Nagnok shuffled some papers to give Sirius time to compose himself, then spoke.

“Regarding Mr Potter. As you have no doubt been informed, he is now emancipated, although still under the guidance of Professor Snape as he should have been from the start as he has little to no knowledge of the Wizarding World and his place within Wizarding Society. Mr Potter asks that you and Professor Snape assist him in learning all that he is required to know in order to take his place and Head of House Potter.

Mr Potter, however, had been residing with his mother's adopted sister Petunia and her husband Vernon from the time that Mr Hagrid removed him from your arms. I have been authorised to show you the Medical and Magical Scans of Mr Potter, be warned, it does not make for comfortable reading. It appears that the Dursleys attempted to dissuade, with vigour, Mr Potter from ever discovering the Wizarding World.”

Another large glass of Fire Whisky disappeared rapidly after their perusal of the Scan records, then Sirius Black firmed his shoulders and visibly became Lord Black. Clearly, Harry needed someone on his side, and Sna – Severus was right, it needed to be someone who could work without being under Dumbledore's eyes.

“Right, obviously the Potter Accounts and Harry's health matters are being dealt with, what with you and Snape on the case. What else is there, besides the Black Accounts?”

“Mr Potter has authorised me to offer you on his behalf Medical and Magical Scans with particular emphasis on regaining your pre-Azkaban health, with any resulting costs being charged to Dumbledore. Mr Lupin has already accepted this offer and undergone scans and healing, as has Professor Snape.”

Nagnok paused, and studied Sirius for a moment, before continuing.

“Regarding the Magical Scans of both Mr Lupin and Professor Snape, both had remnants of spells against each other from their days at Hogwarts, and Professor Snape suspects that we will find the same on you. Professor Snape believes that once cleansed and healed, the three of you should sit down and discuss honestly and calmly the events and actions during your shared time at Hogwarts, as he suspects that there will be differing recollections of many of them between himself, and Mr Lupin and yourself. He especially considers the events of your fifth year to require a lengthy conversation.”  
Nagnok paused, to allow Sirius to nod dumbly, confused by the sudden turn of conversation. 

“Our Healers stand by ready to see you. I suggest that if you agree, we conduct the Scans and Healing before we tackle the full accounts of House Black. Since you are at present labelled as an escaped convict, you do not have complete access or decision-making abilities with regards to the House Accounts. However, naturally, you have full access to your personal vault including that bequeathed to you by Alphard Black I believe the investments you made before your incarceration have continued to increase your balance considerably.  
Mr Lupin has been informed of the Potter Wills and given his bequests, and I believe he has also attended Madam Bones to give full testimony to the incident in June last year.”

Just as Nagnok finished speaking, a secure owl fluttered through the charmed window, and dropped two envelopes onto the desk. One was addressed to Nagnok, the other to Sirius, in Amelia Bones' clear authoritative handwriting. 

Ripping open his letter, Sirius sagged with relief. His trial had been set for 10am the next day, and the Aurors he had met earlier would be collecting him from Nagnok's office at 9.30am and escorting him to the Ministry. Taking in a deep breath and steeling his shoulders again, Sirius met Nagnok's eyes and nodded.

“I, I guess that the Scans sound good. If I can be looking and feeling more healthy for tomorrow, that will help with the Wizengamot.”

RITR*RITR*RITR

The way down to the Goblin Infirmary was long even on a quick cart, and Sirius found his mind revolving fruitlessly around the information he had gained from Nagnok and the Potter Wills. Although he had been receiving letters from and replying to Harry, both had stuck to the topic of the TriWizard Tournament, and avoided the topics of Dumbledore and mostly Harry's new relationship with Snape.  
Harry had mentioned the incident with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and the possibility put forward by Fred that the younger Malfoy did not wish to be a Death Eater. Sirius had agreed that perhaps there was a way to ensure that Malfoy was protected, but cautioned that it could just be a trap, baited to catch the Boy-Who-Lived for some nefarious scheme.   
Sirius had admitted to himself that his paranoia was fully-blown, especially after his stay in Azkaban, but only to himself. He had to present a mature and adult face to Harry, who needed someone to look after him, so couldn't burden Harry with his nightmares and fears. He resolved to ask Sna- Severus whether there were any Potions he could take, to enable him to get a better night's sleep and reduce his paranoia levels, once the Goblins had Scanned and Healed him.

As Sirius and Nagnok reached the Infirmary, they were greeted by Healer Turnhook.

“Well now, another one to be Scanned and Healed then? Right this way sir.”

 

Healer Turnhook waved Sirius to the bed previously occupied by both Harry and Remus Lupin, and began laying out the rune stones ready. The parchment roll and quill was placed to the side, and the Healer began chanting in Gobbledy-gook.

Healer Turnhook started with the Medical Scan, knowing that Sirius had spent 12 years in Azkaban and one on the run and therefore needed his health taking care of straight away, before dealing with a Magical Core not only depleted by Azkaban but also probably damaged by insidious and secretive spell work.

The Scan took several hours, and Healer Turnhook was sweating by the end. The three rolls of parchment lowered themselves onto the bedside table, and Sirius sat up carefully.

“So, how bad is it?” Sirius said weakly, unable to joke through this, as his mind had been racing during the Scan with worry about Harry, the Tournament and Dumbledore.

“Well, obviously all injuries sustained during your Hogwarts time and your Auror career have healed well, however you have a untreated and now poorly healed break in your right ulna. It is dated from 6th November 1981, and I would assume you received it during the explosion caused by Pettigrew. Evidently you were not checked for damage by the arresting Aurors, nor did anyone check you for injuries or illness during your time in Azkaban.   
You are malnourished and underweight as you know, so will need a two month regimen of very strong Nutritional Potions in order to bring you to some semblance of health, with a further six months of taking the standard Nutritional Potions. You also have been suffering from nightmares and memories, so will need a regimen of carefully used Dreamless Sleep along with other Potions to clear and calm your mind. Professor Snape would be your best resource on this matter, especially as he has a vested interest in your improved condition!  
Your arm will have to be regrown, as it has healed incorrectly. Now, we have the Potion here, and it shouldn't take more than two hours. During that time, since you will be asleep, we will run the Magical Scan, and have the results and any plan of action ready when you awake.   
I believe that Nagnok is willing to leave the matter of the Black accounts to tomorrow, as we are expecting a long discussion session over your Magical Scan, given the...” 

The pause was oddly comforting to Sirius, as the goblin was clearly trying not to worry Sirius.

“Ah, issues which came to light with Mr Potter, Professor Snape and Mr Lupin. Now, if you will lie down again, and we shall begin your healing.”

 

RITR*RITR*RITR

It was some time after 7pm when Sirius stirred, in the Infirmary deep in the bowels of Gringotts. The healing sleep that he had slid into aided by the gentle sleeping potion administered by Healer Turnhook had left him feeling somewhat refreshed, although he did not want to deal with the no doubt long list of spells and enchantments that he had been under. Especially with the trial and press interest of tomorrow.

A door closed with a click behind Sirius, and he turned to see Healer Turnhook pacing steadily down the room.

“Mr Black, I have completed all the healing I can do for you for now. Here is a list of the Potions you will need, and a week's worth to get you started. I suspect that Professor Snape would prefer to make the Potions himself, in order to keep both yourself and Mr Potter happy.  
Now, Nagnok would like to see you in his office, he already has the Magical Scan record waiting for you to collect. Good day to you, Mr Black.”

He escorted Sirius to the door, where the guard from before had apparently been waiting to escort Sirius back up to the offices level.

Nagnok handed Sirius a folder, and nodded politely.

“I believe that a discussion about your Magical Scan can wait until after your trial. Now, a good night's sleep will be best for you, and Healer Turnhook has included a mild sleeping draught for specific use tonight. I will owl you to set up an appointment for later this week, to go over your Magical Scan, and the Black Accounts. I will bid you good night Mr Black, and good luck tomorrow.”

Sirius thanked Nagnok for his help, and walked out of Gringotts shakily. Remembering to reactivate his Glamour before stepping onto Diagon Alley, he Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, and slumped on the sofa in the library. A few minutes elapsed before Kreacher popped up near him to announce a Floo-call.

Sirius flicked the wand he had been using – one he had had made for him overseas during his 'recuperation' – at the library fireplace, and flames roared up. Then a face materialised in the flames, a face Sirius knew well.

“Remus!! Come through, seems like we have a lot to discuss!” Sirius leapt from the sofa and strode to the drinks cabinet as the flames roared once again and Remus stepped onto the hearth-rug. Dusting off the soot, the werewolf gazed at his oldest friend, the man he had been told had betrayed his bond-brother, and felt yet again guilt and sadness over the whole affair.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The day of Sirius' trial dawned dry, and Harry's mouth almost matched it as he leapt out of bed. He and Severus were going early to the Ministry in order to view the Prophecy about him, and it was just turning 6:30am as Harry headed to the shower. Neville stirred and sat up in bed as Harry raced back into the dorm room to dress.

“Morning Harry, heading down to breakfast? I'll join you.”

Harry nodded as Neville rolled from his bed to land on the floor before heading to the bathroom. Dressing in a smart pair of trousers and shirt, Harry shook out a smart black robe with the Potter and Black crests on and folded it neatly before shrinking it to fit into his pocket. He didn't want to spill food down his robe before the trial. Sitting on his bed to wait for Neville, Harry began to think about the trial, and what would happen if Sirius was freed. What about if Sirius hadn't been spelled like Severus and Remus were? Would he demand that Harry live with him? Or just worry and fuss about Severus being Harry's guardian? Would Harry be able to have contact with Sirius if he was as mean, bullying and arrogant as Severus had suggested?

Neville had re-entered the dorm room and dressed while Harry was deep in thought, and Harry was surprised by a tap on the shoulder from the other boy.

“Ready?” Neville said as he pulled on his jumper, and Harry nodded again, following his friend down to the common room and out of the portrait. He wasn't sure if he was nervous about the events of today, but he did know that by the end of today he would not only have Sirius safe and declared innocent, but he would also know the Prophecy that was supposedly about him.

Harry wasn't sure if he really believed in prophecies, he knew that he really didn't like Professor Trelawney and the thing she taught in the Divination class. He was glad he'd arranged to drop that and take up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead.

 

*****************

 

After breakfast Harry couldn't have been sure of what he had actually eaten other than the Nutrition Potion, but he did know that with Neville and Lee beside him he had eaten something. He hurried to meet Severus at his office, knowing the professor had chosen to eat in his rooms rather than brave the Great Hall and breakfast with Dumbledore.

Severus answered the door instantly to Harry's knock, and stepped back to allow the young boy entry. As they had a few minutes before they needed to Floo to the Ministry, Severus ushered Harry to the sofa and offered the tea he had prepared. He hoped that the small ritual would calm the nerves that he felt and could see tumultuously rolling in Harry.  
Harry sat down on the sofa and accepted the teacup that was handed to him without comment. He knew what Severus was up to, and welcomed it.

“The twins are going to speak to Hagrid today, to see what he knows about the First Task, because if there's dragons he'll definitely know. Lee and Neville are working on what the other tasks might be, based on previous years.  
Did you manage to sort out what was going on with your Slytherins and that Ravenclaw?”

The words tumbled out of Harry, and Severus repressed a smile before answering.

“That's good, and Hagrid may know about the other Tasks as well.  
I did indeed, Miss Lovegood apparently is being bullied by some members of her House, although with Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson involved I doubt that situation will continue.” Severus paused, and deliberated on his next words before resuming.  
“Miss Lovegood did make some comments while I was speaking to the group which made Mr Malfoy appear to be thinking about his options, especially after Mr Weasley's chat. He has asked to see me privately this evening, and I agreed.   
Now, we should be going if we wish to listen to the Prophecy before your godfather's trial.”

Harry nodded, and pulled his robe out of his pocket. Finite-ing the shrinking spell and shaking it out, he put it on and glanced at Severus for approval.  
Severus, having neatened his own robes, glanced over the small boy in front of him. The black robe complemented nicely the plain black trousers and burgundy shirt, and Harry's dress shoes were nicely shined. Although Harry was still shorter and skinnier than the majority of his year mates, he no longer looked as emaciated and tired as before. Perhaps his hair, as unruly as ever despite his clear attempts to tidy it, would be easier if it were longer and he could pull it back, mused Severus absently.  
Severus' Healer training did note that the Nutrition Potions would likely continue until Yule, and an exercise routine to build Harry's musculature up would be a good idea. He would have to speak to Harry's group of friends regarding the physical Defence training that was planned.

The nod and smile of approval from his pseudo-guardian made Harry feel warm inside and helped to sooth his lingering nerves about the day. Although he was officially emancipated, and therefore Head of House Potter, he knew he needed so much help and guidance before he would be ready to properly take up the mantle. The fact that Severus, the man who had bullied and denigrated him from the start of his time at Hogwarts, was not only willing to help him, but proud of him was a tremendous boost to Harry's self-esteem.

Turning to the fireplace, Severus picked up the pot of Floo Powder and offered it to Harry. They would be Floo-ing into the main Atrium of the Ministry, so Severus decided that they would Floo together, in order that Harry was not mobbed at the other end.

 

******************

 

Stepping out into the Atrium of the Ministry, Harry was glad for Severus' hand on his shoulder stopping him from stumbling, and for the glares the Potions Professor was no doubt throwing at the people who had stopped to gawk at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Severus stepped in front of Harry, and led the way to the check-in desk. Handing their wands over one at a time, they received little interest from the wizard on duty, too involved in a bickering match with another wizard. Harry was grateful for this, as he could still feel eyes on him. He stuck close behind Severus as they headed for the lifts, to go down to Level Nine and the Department of Mysteries.

Harry gazed with interest and amusement at the little paper aeroplanes which shot in and out of the lift at every floor.

“Interdepartmental Memos, Harry.” murmured Severus, leaning over to avoid one that threatened to catch itself in his hair.  
“Much quicker and cleaner than using owls within the Ministry.”

Harry nodded, and stifled a snicker at seeing Severus duck a Memo determined to lodge itself behind his ear.

 

“Level Nine, Department of Mysteries, authorised personnel only.” announced the voice of the lift, and the doors opened onto a black-tiled corridor leading to a single black door. The bluish light from the torches unnerved Harry again, and he pressed closer to Severus.

A voice called out as they stepped out of the lift, and Harry leant round Severus to see Amelia Bones, with an Auror and a wizard (Harry thought) in a black robe and hood hiding his face. Harry worried briefly, but knew that Severus wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Striding forward, Amelia spoke first.

“Professor Snape, Mr Potter, welcome to the Ministry. May I introduce Auror Sutton, who will escort you to the courtroom once we're done here? And Unspeakable Dico, who will guide us to the Prophecy and take a recording so that we and the Unspeakables can study it.”

Harry nodded politely, and shook the two hands which were offered to him. The Unspeakable turned on his heel and led the way through the black door.

Harry looked around, and saw that they had entered a round room, with several doors set into the walls, all black like the one they had used to get into the room. As Auror Sutton closed the door behind him, the walls slowly started turning, getting faster and faster until they were a blur. As they slowed down again, Harry was confused. He wasn't sure whether the door behind them was the one they had come through or not any more.

“Hall of Prophecies.” The Unspeakable stated in a firm voice, and one door across the room popped open. The group made their way over and into a large but dimly lit room. As far as Harry's eyes could see, there were shelves reaching to the high ceiling and into the gloom beyond the lamplight.  
As they passed down the rows of shelving, that bluish light flickered into being ahead of them, and died out behind, and Harry could see that each shelf held rows of glass orbs, each containing swirling white smoke. Each orb was mounted on a block of wood, with a small plaque attached. 

They seemed to have been walking for some time before the Unspeakable halted them, and pointed to a Prophecy Orb on a shelf at the level of Harry's ear.

“Mr Potter, as you are the one named on the Prophecy, you are the only one who can take it from the shelves. Please, pick up the Orb by the base and follow me to a room where we can listen to it.” The Unspeakable spun on his heel and strode off as soon as Harry had lifted the Orb from the shelf.

Just at the end of the shelving unit, the Unspeakable opened a door set into the wall, and the group entered a small room with a table surrounded by five chairs. Harry placed the Orb down on the table as the Unspeakable indicated, having been careful to only touch the base until they were ready to hear the Prophecy. 

Sitting down next to Severus, Harry looked at the Unspeakable as Amelia Bones and the Auror sat down.

“Mr Potter, in order for us to hear the prophecy, all you need to do is place your wand hand on the top of the Prophecy Orb. The Prophecy will play so that we can all hear it. After that we can discuss it, and any issues arising from it. Please.” He gestured to the Orb, and Harry took a deep breath. He gripped Severus' hand tightly, and reached out.

The smoke swirled faster in the Orb, and then a misty voice sounded in the room.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"

 

There was a silence as the misty voice died away, and then Harry heaved a sigh.

“This is why my parents died, and I have a scar? How did whoever heard it know it was me? What's this Power? Are all prophecies this vague?”

Severus squeezed Harry's hand lightly, offering support to the beleaguered lad. The Unspeakable glanced up from the notes he had been taking and spoke slightly grumpily.

“Indeed, the majority of prophecies are not fully understood until after all events or happenings in them have been completed.  
As to this prophecy, it was spoken by Sybil Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore – that's what those initials on the base mean – and nobody knew who it was about until after Voldemort attacked you and your parents.”

Harry tilted the Orb carefully, and read the plaque on the base. It read 

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D  
Dark Lord  
and (?) Harry Potter

 

He placed the Orb back on the table and looked at the Unspeakable again.

“But, I've faced him twice, three times if you count when I was a baby, surely the Prophecy is done now? I mean, it says that I have the power to vanquish him, and I've done that, haven't I? Although I don't know how I could have done it as a baby, surely my parents must have done something to protect me.  
And, why were my parents in hiding, if nobody knew who the Prophecy referred to? Did Dumbledore tell them it was me, and why, if he didn't tell anybody else?”

Severus and the Unspeakable were nodding along thoughtfully while Harry was speaking, and the Auror spluttered in shock.

“Twice, three? What?”

“Indeed!” said Amelia sternly, her DMLE Head hat on firmly. “I'd quite like to hear about this as well, please, Mr Potter.”

Harry gulped, and glanced at Severus, for confirmation that it was all right to tell the tale. Upon receiving a nod and another squeeze of his hand, Harry took a deep breath and started talking.

“Well, in my first year, the Headmaster told us at the Welcoming Feast to stay away from the Third floor corridor. Um, on Halloween, a troll got into the castle somehow, and Ron Weasley and I saved Hermione Granger from it.   
All through the year I got headaches in DADA, but it wasn't till the end of the year I found out why. The Headmaster was hiding the Philosopher's Stone in the school, and Voldemort was on the back of Professor Quirrell's head. I had to go down through some trials to get to where Quirrell was trying to get the Stone. I got the Stone out of this weird mirror, but Voldemort told Quirrell to grab me. Quirrell's hands blistered and burnt whenever he touched my skin, so I grabbed his face to keep him off me. He... he burnt up. A black cloud came out of him, like Voldie was smoke.” 

Harry's voice shook, but he took a deep breath to carry on. Severus was still holding his hand, and Harry inwardly gloried in the fact that finally somebody supported him.

“In second year, that was the year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened. There was a memory in a diary, it was controlling somebody, and using them to command a Basilisk. But nobody knew that until after several people were petrified and Ginny Weasley wound up in the Chamber. I found out I was a Parselmouth during that year, along with the rest of the school. It wasn't until Hermione figured out how the Basilisk was getting around the school, in the plumbing pipes, that Ron and I thought we knew where the Chamber entrance was. We went to find Lockhart who said he would defeat the monster, but he was packing his stuff to run away. Ron and I marched him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and I opened the Chamber. We pushed Lockhart into the Chamber, but he grabbed Ron's broken wand and tried to Obliviate us. It backfired, and brought the tunnel down. I was stuck on the other side, and had to carry on alone. I got into the Chamber proper, and saw Ginny lying in the middle of the room. This ghost boy was stood there, in a Hogwarts uniform, with a Head Boy badge on his shirt.  
He said that he was Tom Riddle, and he'd grown up in a Muggle orphanage. He was there during World War II, he asked but wasn't allowed to stay at Hogwarts or found a home in the Wizarding World.   
He asked me how I defeated Voldemort as a baby. When I asked him how he knew about that, he wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air, and re-arranged it into I Am Lord Voldemort. He said that Ginny had told him all about me, and that he was using the diary to drain her life so he could be real again.  
He then called the Basilisk and told it to attack me. Fawkes came in and gave me the Sorting Hat, then he flew around the Basilisk's head, and punctured the snake's eyes. I managed to get the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Hat by asking for help, and I stabbed the Basilisk in the mouth. It managed to bite me though, but I pulled the fang out of my arm and stabbed the diary with it. The boy, kind of, ripped apart, and there was more black smoke from him, and then Ginny woke up.  
Fawkes cried on my wound, which healed it, then after Ginny and I made it back to the blocked tunnel, Ron had cleared enough that we could get back past. Then Fawkes took us and Lockhart up to Dumbledore's office.” 

Harry paused again, and coughed. He hadn't spoken this much in years. Severus offered him a glass of water, which he took gratefully.

“That's the twice, and the third is if you count when my parents were killed. I can't believe that I, at fifteen months, could have done anything to stop the Killing Curse, so my parents must have done something. The Goblins suggested that my parents had done some kind of ritual, possibly. Mum pleaded with Voldie to spare me, to take her instead, but she can't have been the only person who protected her child like that. Dumbledore told me that it was my mother's love that saved me, but that's not true is it? They must have done something to ensure I lived.”

The Unspeakable nodded. 

“That is most likely, that your parents performed some ritual or spell to give you protection. It may be what helped you to survive your last two encounters with Voldemort. I would like to ask that you come in during next summer, so that we could speak to you more regarding those encounters.  
With regards to your encounters, I believe that you have indeed defeated or vanquished him three times, since after each encounter he was reduced to a wisp of smoke. I would advise you to claim his titles, vaults and estates by Rite of Conquest. As he claimed himself to be the Heir of Slytherin at one point, I would suggest you undergo the Rite in the Chamber of Secrets, and I will owl you the instructions for the Rite after today's trial.”

The Unspeakable handed Amelia and Harry a slip of paper each, which Harry noted had the Prophecy recorded on it, and ushered them out of the small room. To Harry's surprise, they were no longer in the Hall of Prophecies, but instead in the circular room with all the doors.  
Amelia cast a Tempus, and gasped slightly as the red numbers showed 9:45am.

“We must hurry, the trial will be starting shortly. Gentlemen, I trust that the Prophecy and the other information discussed today can be kept between us, obviously including Misters Black and Lupin once today's excitement is over.”

Amelia led her way out of the open door and into the lift whilst speaking, and Harry nodded numbly yet again. So much information, so many questions! At least he would get some of them answered during Sirius' trial.

 

RITR*RITR*RITR*

 

As they stepped out of the lift on level ten, Amelia Bones was greeted by another Auror, and they hurried off deep in conversation. Auror Sutton stepped out of the lift behind Severus, and raised a ushering hand.

“Please, follow me this way, I will take you into the Witnesses Section of the Courtroom. I believe that Mr Lupin will be joining you there, and I will be stationed just behind you in case of any trouble.”

Severus nodded, and placed a warm, comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Since their memories would be viewed by the whole of the Wizengamot, they had to sit in the Witness Section. They shouldn't be required to answer any questions, as their memories and Sirius' testimony should be enough.  
As the two sat down, Remus Lupin was ushered into the section of seating by another Auror, and greeted by Auror Sutton. Sitting heavily next to Harry, the werewolf looked both tired and also exhilarated. His robes were neat but shabby, as had been his teaching robes at Hogwarts. His hands were twisting around themselves nervously, but he greeted Harry and Severus with genuine joy.

“Harry, Severus, lovely to see you again. Sorry I didn't contact you over the summer Harry, I wasn't sure if you'd welcome me, given what happened in the Shrieking Shack. And Severus, I never got the chance to thank you for making me the Wolfsbane last year. And for sending it to me during this summer.”

Severus nodded at Remus, and Harry opened his mouth to speak but he was forestalled by a bell ringing somewhere in the courtroom.

“That's the bell warning everyone that they have five minutes before the start of proceedings.” explained the Auror, leaning forward when he noticed Harry's confused glance around.  
“Madam Bones will start the session by announcing who is officiating proceedings and who is on trial, and then the accused will be brought in.  
As it is Sirius Black on trial, Madam Bones will start her questioning with the night of your parents' deaths, and then proceed to the incident at Hogwarts last year. Your memories will be watched at that point. After that, the Wizengamot will retire into a small chamber to consider the verdict. Don't worry, I was one of the Aurors Madam Bones tasked to take Mr Black's original statement in Gringotts, and I can't see any issues.”

Harry nodded dumbly, glad that the Auror had explained, but worried that the Wizengamot might find some way to punish Sirius anyway.   
As the Wizengamot members began to file into their seating, Harry noted that each member wore plum coloured robes with a large letter W stitched in silver on the breast. He assumed that these were the traditional robes for the position, and thought to himself that at least they were better than Dumbledore's usual clothing choices.  
A disturbance in the Press Gallery caught Harry's eye, and he saw a blonde woman in a poisonous green dress robe pushing her way to the front of the section. She had a hard-looking face, and Harry thought that she was not someone to cross without serious repercussions. He leant towards Severus and asked who she was.

“That's Rita Skeeter, she's an investigative journalist for the Daily Prophet. Most of her articles wind up being heavy on gossip and innuendo though. We need to get her on our side as soon as possible, or she could really attack you during this Tournament. She already wrote one article claiming you had cheated your way in to the Tournament.” 

Severus sat back in his chair, deliberating. The best way to get Skeeter on their side would be to give her a juicy story. If Harry, Sirius and Remus were agreeable, perhaps the story of how the Marauders and he had been spelled to attack and harass each other at school could be given to her. Maybe even Harry's life could be given, the difficulties he had been through after his parents died, a full account of each school year until now. An account of the betrayal of Sirius Black and the years he spent as an innocent in Azkaban.

Severus sighed, and refocused on the courtroom. All that would have to be discussed once the trial was completed, probably tomorrow, before Skeeter could get hold of gossip about Harry and the Tournament.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Trial of Sirius Black:-- courtroom 6, Level 10, Ministry of Magic, 10am 16th November

Another bell rang, and the courtroom hushed. Amelia Bones stood from her seat on the dais, and cast Sonorus on herself.

“Members of the Wizengamot, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, Visitors, welcome to the trial of Sirius Orion Black, charged with the betrayal of James, Lily and Harry Potter to the Dark Lord Voldemort on 31st October 1981, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew along with thirteen Muggles on 6th November 1981. Please be seated, and the prisoner will be brought in. Aurors!”

The double doors at the back of the room opened, and two Aurors brought in Sirius Black, looking very calm and sane as compared to the picture publicised of him a few days after his placement in Azkaban. A barrister was two steps behind him, although he was unlikely to be needed, whispered Remus.

Harry clenched his hands together at the sight of Sirius. Although he had received occasional letters from Sirius over the summer, they had been few and far between, and filled with light gossip and questions that skimmed the surface of the issues each suffered. To see Sirius, healthier and more as he had been in the photographs in Harry's album, made Harry happy that the godfather he should have had was not too far away.

The Aurors escorted Sirius to the chair in the centre of the room, which had chains draped over each arm. They clanked threateningly as Sirius sat down, although they didn't bind him. Harry noticed Dumbledore gazing down with distrust and scorn at Sirius from his seat as Chief Warlock. Why, when Sirius was apparently a close friend of James and Lily Potter, was this trial not done at the time? Harry wondered. Surely Dumbledore would have jumped at the chance to trace the spy on the Light Side, and all his activities?

One of the Aurors nodded to Madam Bones, and she stood up again from her seat.

“We are gathered here to discover the truth of the events of 31st October 1981, the night that James and Lily Potter died and Voldemort disappeared.  
Before us is Sirius Black, believed by many to be the Secret Keeper to the Potters. Mr Black, are you willing to be questioned under Veritaserum, so that the full truth may be gained?”

“I am, Madam Bones, very willing. I wish the full truth to be known, and my name to be cleared finally of these false charges.” Sirius' voice was firm and strong. He tilted his head back and stuck out his tongue as the Auror behind him approached with a vial.

Amelia sent a warning glance around the room, and spoke again.

“For the purposes of maintaining a clear record, I will be the only person asking questions. Anyone else attempting to interject will be spelled silent immediately. Let us begin.”

Severus spotted Dumbledore shifting in his seat at Amelia's words, but also the Auror behind Dumbledore's seat, no doubt posted under strong orders to intervene should Dumbledore attempt to circumvent Amelia's instructions.

Sirius' eyes had glazed over by this point, a sure sign that the Veritaserum was working, and Amelia glanced down at the list of questions she had prepared. After asking a couple of test questions, she began the real questioning.

“Sirius Black, are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?”

“No ma'am. I have and am not.” Sirius' voice was firm and strong, with no hesitations at all. Amelia nodded, and made a note on the parchment in front of her.

“Were you, at any point, the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?”

“Yes, I was the Secret Keeper at first, but I was being followed by Death Eaters. After they nearly captured me twice, I told James it was too much risk, that they should change and use Peter but that I would continue to play decoy. Dumbledore told us that Peter would be less obvious, everyone knew I was James' best friend.”

A murmur of shock ran around the courtroom, and Amelia followed it round with a glare.

“Sirius Black, in your own words, what happened on 31st October 1981?”

Sirius had a slight grimace on his face as he started thinking and speaking about that night, although the effects of the Veritaserum meant his emotions were suppressed.

“I spent the day pottering about the Ministry trying to keep my Death Eater guard busy, Remus had been away on a mission for Dumbledore since August and I didn't know when he'd be back. After I got home from an evening date I popped over to check on Peter as a protective measure we'd agreed on, but he wasn't there. Then the ward alarm for Ivy Cottage went off. It was linked to an amulet I always wore, James had had the idea and Lily charmed it.  
I rushed straight over there, but it was too late! The wards were down, and the house had a huge hole in the roof. When I went through the open door, James was lying sprawled on the first couple of stairs. I called his name, but there was no reaction. When I checked his vitals he was dead.” Sirius paused, and drew a deep breath. It was clear that despite the Veritaserum, his emotions were beginning to swell. His Auror training was helping him though.

“I heard a wail from upstairs, it meant Harry at least was alive. I carefully stepped around James and up the stairs. The nursery was full of rubble and I could see stars through the hole in the roof. Lily was in front of the cot, arms flung wide like she was still trying to protect Harry. He was reaching through the bars of the cot, begging for his mummy. When he saw me, he called out to me, and I picked him up hurriedly. I knelt down beside Lily, but she was dead too. Harry reached out for her, but I think he knew, because then he clung to me and started sobbing.  
I checked Harry over. He seemed fine, but then I noticed the blood dribbling down his forehead. Once I'd cleaned and Espiskey-ed the wound, I saw that it was a lightning bolt shaped scar. Lily had been talking about a protection ritual she'd found which used runic magic, so I assumed that she had convinced James to do it, and the scar was from that.

I calmed Harry down, and sent a Patronus to Dumbledore, along with one to the Longbottoms, to warn them to be on their guard. I didn't know what had happened or why, but they had gone into hiding at the same time as the Potters, so I figured they might still be in danger.  
Then I heard somebody approaching the house. I didn't know who it was, so I hid with Harry in James and Lily's room. Then I heard Hagrid shouting, he'd just found James' body. I came out of the bedroom, and called to him. When I got downstairs, he took Harry from me, and gave me a flask. He said there was some tea with FireWhisky in it for me, for the shock.”

Sirius paused again, and another swell of surprised murmuring swept around the courtroom. He took another deep breath, and continued.

“The next thing I know, I was on the hunt for Peter. I thought at first that he must have been caught by Death Eaters and cracked under torture, but then I started remembering that he was the one who kept saying that we didn't know what Remus was really doing when he said he was on missions for Dumbledore. Peter kept saying that maybe Remus was the traitor, and that was why he disappeared so much. And with Remus away again, we couldn't ask him.  
It took me six days to track Peter down using all my Auror training, and when I found him, he looked shocked to see me. Before I could say anything, he accused me of betraying James and Lily, asked me how I could stand in front of him knowing that I was guilty of their deaths. While he was shouting at me I heard pops behind me, but I was so focussed on Peter I didn't look round. He shot a Blasting Curse at the wall to his left, and transformed into his Animagus form. I spotted him disappearing into a small hole in what remained of the wall as I leapt forward to get him. Then I realised that he was right, I was guilty of betraying James and Lily, I'd been the one to convince them to trust Peter as Secret Keeper. All I could do was fall to my knees in hysterical laughter and say 'I did it, I betrayed them.'. Then something hit me from behind, and when I woke up, I was in Azkaban.”

Sirius coughed as he finished speaking, and an Auror behind him offered him a glass of water. He took it gratefully.

Amelia's hand had been a blur as she made notes during Sirius' speech, and her eyes were wide as he finished.

“Peter Pettigrew was an Animagus? What was his form?”

“Yeah.” said Sirius, with a short laugh. “All the Marauders were, we managed it in fifth year, so we could be with Remus when he transformed. Peter is a rat, I'm an Irish Wolfhound, and James was a stag. We never registered though, we thought it would be more useful if nobody knew. Rather fitting, for the traitor to be a rat, isn't it?”

“Did you suspect, at any time, that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater?” Amelia was determined to get all her questions asked, despite the shock that was stealing over everybody in the room.

“Not until that night, not until the Potters were dead.” The Veritaserum was starting to wear off, but Sirius was determined to have the truth come out.

Amelia nodded, and moved on.

“Regarding your escape from Azkaban and the events of last June, when you claimed to have caught Peter Pettigrew on the grounds of Hogwarts, what happened then, in your own words?”

“I had found out that Wormtail, that's Peter's Animagus name, was hiding at Hogwarts after Fudge gave me a copy of the Daily Prophet on his last visit to Azkaban. The picture on the front page showed the Weasley family, and Wormtail was sat on the shoulder of one of the boys. I knew it was Wormtail, despite the missing toe, because I had seen him change so many times.  
I broke out of Azkaban because I knew I had to protect Harry from Wormtail. I found an old newspaper which said Harry was living with his relatives, and the only living relative I could think of was Lily's sister Petunia. I went to their address, and saw Harry just before he boarded the Knight Bus. I followed him to Hogwarts, knowing that Peter would wind up there at some point. Last June, I found Wormtail with the youngest Weasley boy in Hogsmeade, and I tried to grab the rat. The boy wouldn't let go, and so I had to take him too, into the Shrieking Shack. I broke his leg in the process, I'm sorry for that. Harry and his friend came after the Weasley boy, and so did Remus. I managed to convince Remus that the boy's rat was Wormtail, but then Snape came in. He'd found out about us somehow, and had been listening in. He threatened to have us all Kissed, but Harry and the girl Stunned him. I am sorry, Severus.” Sirius added, looking straight at Severus and Harry.  
“I know you were only trying to protect your students.”

Severus nodded, and Sirius turned back to face Amelia.

“After Severus was Stunned, Remus and I cast the spell to force Wormtail back into his human form. He was even plumper and more rat-looking than in school, and he tried to convince everyone that I was the traitor. Harry asked him why he'd been hiding if that was the case, why he hadn't gone to the Ministry and declared his innocence straight away? Wormtail didn't have an answer. When I wanted to kill him, Harry told me not to. He said that having Pettigrew locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life would be better revenge, that James wouldn't have wanted me to go to Azkaban for murder, even if it was Wormtail I was killing.  
We chained Pettigrew between me and Remus, and Remus floated Severus behind us as we left the Shack heading along the tunnel to the grounds of Hogwarts. Remus had splinted Ron Weasley's leg while we were in the Shack, and we were heading for the Hospital Wing. As we came out of the tunnel, the moon came fully up, and we realised that Remus hadn't taken his Wolfsbane that night. That must have been how Severus knew to find us, if he'd prepared the potion but found Remus gone.  
Because Remus was transforming, Wormtail seized his chance and transformed again, slipping out of the chains and hiding in the Forbidden Forest.  
I transformed and tried to fight Moony, to keep him away from the kids, but I was still weak from Azkaban. We heard a howl from the forest, and Moony rushed off. I followed him, to make sure he was well away from anyone out on the grounds. I reached the pool in the Forbidden Forest, but I could feel Dementors coming after me. I transformed back, and tried to cast a Patronus using the wand I'd stolen during my travels around Britain, but there were too many Dementors. I thought I saw James amongst the trees, but then a Dementor caught me, and I passed out. When I awoke, I was in a small room in Hogwarts, and Fudge was outside the door, demanding that a Dementor be fetched so I could be Kissed there and then.  
His voice faded away down the stairs, and then there was a tap on the window. Harry and Hermione were at the window, on Buckbeak, and they helped me out and sent me away. They saved me then, Fudge would have had me Kissed and the truth hidden for good.”

The silence in the courtroom was absolute as Sirius' voice died away. Everyone was staring at Fudge, who had shrunk back in his chair. The toad-like woman dressed head-to-toe in pink next to him puffed up like a bullfrog before a glare from Amelia Bones and movement from an Auror behind them made her stop what she was about to say.

Amelia glanced back at her notes, then at another Auror at the back of the room.

“I believe we have memories to view, from Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Harry Potter, regarding the events of that night last June. If we could have the Evidence Viewer please?”

As each memory played in turn, showing the full events of that night, including Severus finding the Marauders' Map open on Remus' desk with Peter Pettigrew's name displayed alongside the others in the Shrieking Shack, the courtroom remained as quiet as a grave. Only the scratch of the spelled quills of the reporters disturbed the horror-filled silence.

As the last memory, that of Sirius looking back from his seat on Buckbeak to see Harry waving from the Astronomy Tower, finished, Amelia banged her gavel twice.

“All members of the Wizengamot, retire to the Member's Room please, for deliberation. For everyone else, the facilities are now available, the Aurors will guide you. Please be aware that you will not be able to contact anyone outside this room until the conclusion of this hearing. Thank you.”

A buzz of conversation welled up as the door banged shut behind the last Wizengamot member, and Harry slumped back in his seat. He had been on edge during the entire trial, in case something happened to Sirius, and now he could relax. Severus passed him a mild Calming Draught, along with one for Remus, and quaffed one himself.

“We will probably have to deal with reporters afterwards, but can use getting Sirius to a Healer and you back to school to keep it brief. Sirius' barrister, who is from the same firm as the solicitor you engaged to speak to the Dursleys, will make a short statement asking that Sirius be given privacy while he re-acclimatises to life outside Azkaban and re-unites with his family. Hopefully that will be enough.  
Your solicitor has already briefed the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler on your expectations regarding articles about you, and he is meeting with the publishers of books containing facts about you to uncover where their information came from and issue retractions where necessary.” Severus sighed as he finished speaking, and sat back in his chair. He could see the tiredness creeping over Harry, and knew that any discussion between the four of them would probably have to be undertaken tomorrow rather than tonight. Damn, he thought, and I have that meeting with Draco tonight. Definitely have to wait to speak to Sirius and Remus until tomorrow.

 

Sirius seemed to be in good spirits though, chatting with his barrister and the Auror who was checking to ensure there were no ill effects from the Veritaserum. Harry was pleased to note that Fudge had remained slumped in his seat, and hoped that this meant that there would be a new and better Minister soon.

Just then the bell rang again, and the members of the Wizengamot filed back into the room. Severus noticed that Dumbledore looked angrily resigned, and could only assume that he had lost the argument about keeping Sirius away from Harry.

Amelia Bones tapped her gavel again twice, and the courtroom hushed.

“Regarding the accusations of betrayal of the Potters, murder of thirteen Muggles and murder of Peter Pettigrew, the Wizengamot finds Sirius Orion Black innocent. For illegal imprisonment in Azkaban, you will receive G800 compensation per year you resided there.  
The fee for not registering as an Animagus is waived, providing you register immediately following closure of this hearing.  
On behalf of the Wizengamot and the Wizarding World, I apologise to you Lord Black for the injustice you have suffered until now. You are free to go.”

The courtroom erupted in chaos, as the reporters fought to be the first to reach Sirius and Harry as the two groups met by the doors. Shouted questions were ignored as Sirius grabbed Harry in a hug, and then pulled Remus in as well. Severus had a word with the barrister, and then ushered away the little family as the barrister unfurled a prepared statement.  
Only Rita Skeeter followed the small group, hoping for an exclusive. She was nonplussed to be handed a parchment listing the stipulations she would have to agree to if she wished an interview with any of the group on any topic.

Arriving at the closest Apparition point, Severus took Harry whilst Sirius and Remus Apparated together, to find them all outside the wards of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius turned to Harry as he recovered from the Apparition.

“Now pup, obviously, as Black Heir you have access to the House. Are you agreeable that Severus and Remus be allowed to come and go from here as they wish? As Head of House Black I could decide myself without you, but I've let you down so much, I want you to have full input.”

Harry smiled up at Sirius. Knowing that he was not only wanted, but that Sirius was willing to work with Severus to ensure his happiness and safety made him glow inside. He nodded fervently, and Sirius turned to the house. Raising the wand he had bought from Ollivander's using his disguise, he manipulated the wards until a thread could be seen clearly extending from the house wards to both himself and Harry.

“Take your wand out, Harry. Don't worry, this isn't active magic so the Ministry can't find you doing it. Now, touch your wand tip next to mine on this strand, and stretch it to Severus. That's it, and now to Remus. Well done, that's just confirmed that these two are friends of both of us, and fully welcome within these wards. Please, all of you come in.”

Sirius released the ward strand, and flung the door open with a wave of his wand. Stifling a giggle at his theatrics, Severus, Harry and Remus stuck their noses in the air like proper Pure-breds, and minced into the house, with Sirius at his most pompous following. Heading straight for the Blue Drawing-room, Remus maintained his image until he reached the sofa, at which point all four collapsed in gales of laughter.

Slowly sobering up, Severus held his hand out to Sirius, and solemnly spoke.

“I apologise for my actions towards you and your friends during our time in Hogwarts, and I trust that we can build a friendship now. I must get Harry back to school before Dumbledore comes up with another plan to keep him away from you. Do you need any potions to help you regain your health, or are the goblins looking after you sufficiently? And Remus, all you need to do is give me your direction if it changes, I will of course continue to supply you with Wolfsbane.”

On Sirius' head shake and Remus' nod, Severus and Harry utilised the Drawing-room Floo to regain entrance to Severus Hogwarts chambers.

Hogwarts Potions Professor's Quarters, 16th November, early afternoon

After a calming cup of tea, Severus packed Harry off to meet Neville, Lee and the Weasley Twins with the assurances that they would speak to Sirius and Remus the next day regarding Harry's place in the Tournament, their plans for the Press and for Dumbledore, and anything else that may need addressing. Deciding against attending dinner in the Great Hall, Severus sent a message to Draco asking him to meet in his office at 8pm, after dinner, before beginning another batch of Calming Potion for Madam Pomfrey. He knew that an easy potion such as that would help to calm his nerves after the day he had had, and also prepare him for whatever his godson would have to say to him.

 

Hogwarts Potions Professor's Quarters, 16th November, early evening

Draco hovered outside the door to his Head of House's office. He was really nervous about what he had to say, and the possible consequences of it. He knew that his godfather would not hurt him, but did that merely mean not hurting him directly? Would Uncle Sev tell his father about his decision not to support the Dark Lord? As he deliberated, he noticed that 8pm was upon him, and with a deep breath, he knocked quietly on the door jamb.

Seated comfortably at his desk, Severus lifted his head and bid Draco enter. Carefully replacing the sprig of arrowroot which was masquerading as a bookmark in his Potions Moste Dreadfulle, he stood to greet the composed but clearly (to Severus at any rate) nervous Pure-bred Malfoy Heir.

“Draco, please come in, be seated. Would you care for refreshments?” Severus knew it was imperative to put the boy at ease, as only when fully comfortable would Draco be willing to confide in him.

“Sir, um, Uncle Sev?” Draco inwardly cursed as a wavering voice crept out of him. He steeled himself and carried on.

“Would it be possible to have this conversation in more privacy, please? I would like to discuss personal business with you.”

Severus nodded, and inwardly smiled as he turned to lead the way through the door to his private sitting room. Clearly the talk not only with Fred Weasley but also with Luna Lovegood had decided Draco against the Dark Lord's service, although not into trusting Dumbledore. However, mused Severus, offering Draco refreshments again, neither Weasley nor Lovegood would have pushed Dumbledore as the alternative, given that Weasley was on Harry's side, and Lovegood, well who could tell what she was thinking usually?

Draco sat down rather heavily on the sofa, and accepted this time his godfather's offer of tea. He had a suspicion his godfather had guessed his reason for requesting this meeting, and just hoped that the relaxed air the older man was wearing was a good indicator as to the success of the evening. 

Having made the tea himself, Severus brought the tray with teapot and cups to the coffee table, along with the plate of apple and blueberry scones that he had asked the house-elves for earlier, knowing that they were Draco's favourites. Seating himself in his armchair after having poured the tea, he looked at his godson and sipped in silence, waiting for Draco to broach the subject. After a few moments, the usually self-possessed and poised Malfoy Heir betrayed his agitation by clattering his teacup back into his saucer as he returned them to the table.

“I don't want to join the Dark Lord! I don't think he'll be successful, either at defeating Potter, or in the plans for killing Muggles and Muggleborn. I don't want to kneel at someone else's feet, I want to be successful for myself.  
I want love, true love, and I know the man I want would never be accepted by Father and the Dark Lord. Will you, can you, help me, Uncle Sev? Is there anything you can do?”

Severus paused a moment longer, looking at the fully emotional boy in front of him, remembering a time before Lucius had retrained his Heir 'to be a proper Malfoy'. Placing his own cup down, he leant forward to Draco.

“Promise me this, Draco, this is your most fervent wish, to get away from your father and the Dark Lord, to fight on the same side as Harry Potter. Promise me this!” The urgent entreaty in Severus' voice had Draco nodding from his first words.

“I do so promise, Uncle Sev. Please, can you help me?”

“Indeed I can Draco, and a plan to that effect is already in motion. Now, I understand you had a meeting with a Weasley? What exactly was said? And, who is your man?”

As Draco settled back in his seat and picked up a scone, Severus re-heated the tea and leant back, happy that he had secured another ally (with possibly more to come if Draco's friends were of the same mind as him) for Harry, and delighting in the kind of discussion he had not had with his godson in several years.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Severus leant back in his chair and sighed. Although he was tempted to drink the entirety of the bottle of FireWhisky sat on the table beside him, he knew that it would be a bad idea.   
He had just sent Draco up to bed, having spent an enjoyable two hours discussing his godson's life, studies and worries, and was happy to report to Harry in the morning that Draco was firmly willing to help Harry fight Voldemort. Moreover, he would be very interested in seeing if Draco's love interest was requited, which he suspected it was although he had not told Draco that. 

Now, if only he could get rid of the Dark Mark on his own arm, and thus avoid going back into the Dark Lord's ranks as a spy. No doubt, as soon as the Dark Lord had a body, Dumbledore would be on his case, demanding a grovelling return, claiming to have been spying on Dumbledore and/or Potter to gather information for the cause. As if that would convince the Dark Lord, Severus snorted!! More likely he would be killed straight away, as a reminder of what the Death Eaters did to traitors.

An owl swooped through the deliberately designed chute leading to the Owlery, and dropped a letter on Severus' coffee table, beside the now picked clean plate formerly holding scones. Picking up the letter, Severus absently called a house-elf to clear the tea service, and turned the letter over to see the seal. Suddenly, his tired brain was jolted awake. The seal was that of the Black family. Ripping open the letter, Severus scanned the contents.

To: Potions Master Severus Snape, Hogwarts

 

Forgive the lack of salutation, we are not dear to one another, yet using Mr Snape seemed too formal for the subject matter.

I write to ask if Remus and I could attend Hogwarts for dinner tomorrow, and speak to both yourself and Harry afterwards regarding both Harry's participation in the Tournament and other matters.   
Please write back should this time not work for you, if we do not hear anything we shall assume that you are both agreeable.

Thank you for your time,

Sirius O. Black

 

Severus sighed gustily, he didn't really want to have a discussion with Black so soon, but there were many things that they needed to work out in order to protect Harry and get through the Tournament, not least how to handle the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter.

After copying the letter and sending it up to Harry via house-elf, Severus made a mental note to inform Minerva McGonagall as close to the dinner hour as possible so that she would not be able to upset the plans, and settled back into his chair, hoping to relax before attempting to get some sleep. He poured another glass of FireWhisky hoping to use that to quiet his mind, as he couldn't stop his thoughts from spinning through all the information he had learnt since Halloween.

Severus thought back over the last three weeks. More even, the months since the school year had begun. When had he started to care about Harry? What had made the difference?

He had noticed Harry's devastation at having to return to the Dursleys for the summer, after having found his godfather, and the fact that the boy seemed to be in a slightly better condition than previous years on entry to Hogwarts. Presumably he had used the threat of an escaped convict godfather to ensure that his treatment at the hands of the Muggles improved.

Severus had protested against the TriWizard Tournament, knowing somehow that Harry would get mixed up in it, yet Albus had remained firm on the matter. Severus had kept a stern eye on Harry and his friends, but had not discovered any plots.

However, Harry's name had been drawn out of the Cup, and Severus had seen the utter shock on the boy's face. He had hurried to accompany the Headmaster to the Trophy room, and had slid into Harry's mind when the boy turned to him.   
Inside the boy's head had been utter panic. He had not entered his name, nor been aware that his name was under consideration. Clearly, any plot to have Harry compete had been without his permission. The boy had been terrified, but had somehow picked up that Severus was there even if he did not know how.   
The absolute truth ringing in the boy's mind and voice as he swore he had not entered the competition had convinced Severus that the boy needed help, and rescuing.

However, that didn't explain why Severus had felt the urge in the first place, nor why after so many years he had decided to see the boy as Lily's son and not just a clone of Potter.

 

Taking another sip of FireWhisky, Severus thought back to Hogwarts in his student days. He and Lily, sometimes accompanied by Lupin, had spent many hours in the library, discussing ways of combating the Dark. Then had come that fateful day by the lake, when Potter and Black had embarrassed him, and he had lashed out at Lily.  
She had eventually accepted his apology after the Incident in Fifth Year with Lupin, but they had kept it quiet from all but Lupin (who apologised for the Incident profusely), as Dumbledore seemed to be extraordinarily interested in the cessation of friendship between the two.

During sixth year Severus had been immensely grateful to have Lily's friendship back, as during the holidays Severus' mother had died and his father had descended into full-blown drunkenness.   
Then had come that terrible week in January, when Severus received the news that his father had driven his car into a lamppost. The Muggle autopsy showed that he had been well over the limit, and that he had died on impact.  
It was shortly after this that Severus had woken up one morning, unable to remember the last week and with a Dark Mark on his arm. The shock when he saw it had only been outdone by his inability to recall any of his actions during that time. Luckily Lily had stayed his friend, not blaming him for what they both assumed was a decision made in grief and shock. Indeed, it was at this point that they completed the Sibling Bond Ritual, and Severus couldn't have been happier.

He had made Potions as per the Dark Lord's orders during the summer and into Seventh Year, passing what information he could get to Potter via Lily and thus to the DMLE as often as possible, in an attempt to assuage his guilt that he had apparently turned so completely against his principles. Lily assured him that James had grown up, especially after losing his parents in a Death Eater attack during the holidays before Seventh Year. When she started dating her fellow Gryffindor, Severus made sure she always carried an emergency Portkey, so that if Potter hadn't changed, or she was attacked for being a Muggleborn, she could escape to safety.

 

After leaving Hogwarts, Severus had travelled somewhat whilst doing his Potions Mastery alongside the work for the Dark Lord, and contact with Lily had been sporadic. Potter had finally apologised for the pranks and bullying during their school-days, and although the two would never be friends, they had become able to sit and converse with few issues. Severus now passed his information straight to Potter who was in the Aurors. Then had come the news of Lily and Potter's marriage, and shortly afterwards her pregnancy. Severus was happy for Lily and pleased that he would have more family in a nephew or niece, although sad that it would delay her Charms Mastery.

Then had come the prophecy, which he again could not remember discovering or passing to the Dark Lord. As soon as he realised, he warned the Potters of the part he knew, and informed Dumbledore. The Headmaster had taken over the conversation almost as soon as Severus had started it, and he, in a state of absolute shock, had nodded or shook his head as required. Looking back now, Severus couldn't believe he hadn't realised how Dumbledore had guided the conversation so that Severus was to blame for it all. Somehow, Dumbledore had managed to get Severus to agree to spy for him, becoming a secret member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Then, then had come that fateful night, that Halloween, and Severus had been set to brewing rather than attending the planned destruction, which he had been glad of at the time. He had been under the impression that the Potters would be protected by the old family wards of Potter Manor, as they had been the last time he spoke to Lily. However, when the Dark Mark on his arm had first blazed and then faded, he had known that something was wrong. He used his sibling-bond with Lily to Apparate to her side, and discovered them in the virtually unprotected cottage in Godric's Hollow.   
Potter had been dead, sprawled on the living-room floor as Severus rushed in through the blasted open door, and Severus paused in shock before a wail rose from upstairs. Stepping carefully up the stairs which had holes blasted in them, Severus neared the nursery door, and saw the Dark Lord's wand, beside a small heap of burned robes. Then he saw Lily, lying where she had been flung at the bottom of the cot where she had protected Harry for as long as possible. He slid to his knees beside her, gasping for breath, and gently closed her eyes. Another wail had him rising again, and reaching into the cot for Harry. The toddler, unaware of exactly what had happened, had never-the-less been distraught, and had clung to Severus before spotting Lily.

Then he had heard the sound of voices and had replaced Harry in the cot hurriedly, before Apparating away. He knew that he would be swept straight to Azkaban should he be found there.  
He hurried to Hogwarts with the news of his faded Mark, where Dumbledore had interrogated him, before telling him to remain at the school while the Headmaster looked into it. Then had come his trial, and Dumbledore declaring him a spy, and the start of his life as Potions Professor, as part of the deal that Dumbledore had worked out for him.  
He couldn't believe that the Potters had relied on the Fidelius Charm not the Potter Wards, or trusted Sirius Black to keep the secret. Severus had believed that Black was Potter's best friend, but that they would trust him when he was the known link? Severus doubted it, which meant that he had gone to Azkaban erroneously. When Dumbledore said sorrowfully that he feared that Black had succumbed to the teachings of his family, with that unnerving twinkle in his eye, Severus knew that nobody would believe him and Black certainly wouldn't thank him if he tried to protest, and so he kept silent.

 

Severus had barely thought of Lily, Potter or indeed Harry in the next ten years so busy he was with first teaching and brewing for the Hospital Wing and then adding Head of House duties, yet Dumbledore had seen fit for some reason to place a Compulsion Charm on him just before the beginning of Harry's first year, bringing back the raging and bitter hostility that had been prevalent during their fifth year at the merest mention of the Marauders or Potter. And he had managed to also place compulsions on Harry to avoid Severus and his Slytherins, presumably so that Severus would not realise the condition of the boy. 

That had all changed this year, for some reason Dumbledore had not renewed the compulsions on Harry or on Severus, perhaps he assumed that the last three years had done enough to ensure that the two would not be civil with each other.

Severus knocked back another slug of FireWhisky, knowing in his heart that if he had been spelled during their Hogwarts years then no doubt Black and Potter had been as well, and probably Lupin also. Probably after his fight with Lily and then the Incident, Dumbledore had relaxed the restrictions, since during Sixth and Seventh things had calmed down, and he and the Marauders avoided each other. He dreaded the revelations that would come from the talk tomorrow with Black and Lupin.

RITR*RITR*RITR

His mind wandered again as he dressed for bed and doused the light. During the weeks since the shock of Halloween, Severus had been quietly listening to the gossip in the Teacher's Common Room, and discovered what the general thought trends were regarding Harry's surprise entry.

Moody had displayed his usual paranoia, adamant that it was the work of 'Dark' Wizards, and made it clear that he suspected either Karkaroff, Snape or a collaboration between the two somehow. Severus sneered as would be expected of him at Moody's frequent aspersions, although he was a little suspicious himself of Moody and his motives for being at Hogwarts. He had caught the man sneaking round the Potions Storeroom a couple of times, claiming to be 'checking the corridors for troublemakers' when challenged, and had noticed some of the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion missing after the second time Severus spotted him in that corridor. There was no evidence that it was Moody who had taken the ingredients, but Severus had not discovered any students brewing it, and did not know what else to think. He couldn't, however, think of any reason Moody would have taken those particular ingredients, or why he would require Polyjuice Potion within Hogwarts.

Binns was unaware of any particular issues at all as had been his general state since he left his body behind when he rose to teach that morning seven decades ago, while Trelawney merely seemed to be more agitated and more incomprehensible than her normal state. Severus, who had never particularly been interested in or convinced by Divination, just sneered at her.

Bathsheba Babbling, Aurora Sinistra and Septima Vector, all of whom had not had Harry in any of their classes up to this point, seemed worried but fairly unaffected by the situation. Severus had been asked for his opinion on Harry dropping Divination and taking up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and he had considered it a good option. He knew that both Bathsheba and Septima were good teachers, and their subjects would be good for Harry, both during the Tournament and for his future career. However, Harry had not yet had the chance to speak to his Head of House, as she seemed to be almost invisible apart from in classes. He had however spoken to both teachers to get the current assignments and class notes, and had formally withdrawn from Divination.

Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch both spoke highly of Harry, and hoped that he would do well in the Tournament. Rolanda appeared to consider Harry as almost a flying prodigy, while Pomona thought that his new and blossoming friendship with Neville Longbottom would do both the boys well. Severus privately agreed with both professors about Harry's flying, and indeed Neville's performance in Potions had improved a lot after Severus' attitude with Harry and the boys' friendship improved.

Poppy Pomfrey just appeared to hope that Harry would not end up in the Infirmary as he had every year before, and she said that she was considering placing a nameplate on his usual bed should he spend any more time there. She was the only one who seemed to actually care about Harry as a child rather than as the Boy-Who-Lived, but her indifference to Harry's overall health beyond the injuries that had placed Harry in the Infirmary each year worried Severus. Perhaps he should start his wooing of the staff by checking her for spells and potions that would stop her from noticing the signs of abuse. She was usually so good at picking up the signs amongst Severus' Slytherins, as well as the occasional Ravenclaw.

Hagrid was discounted by Severus very quickly, as he was incredibly loyal to the Headmaster.   
Although, Severus mused, if anyone could change his mind about that, it would undoubtedly be Harry. Hagrid seemed enormously worried about Harry's chances in the Tournament, and almost panicked over the contents of the First Task. He kept mentioning the second Weasley boy, and his 'pending visit' to the school.   
Severus, in his quarters during the evening after the twins mentioned that Charlie worked with dragons, suspected suddenly that Hagrid's comments earlier that week confirmed the teens' logical conclusion that there would be dragons in the First Task, and had to take a Calming Draught before his heart gave out. He didn't think he could cope if Harry had to battle a dragon, but careful questioning of Hagrid confirmed that the First Task would involve nesting mother dragons.   
Severus had to take another Calming Draught after that news, and decided to make himself some extra strong Calming Draughts for the actual Task. He did manage, by dropping hints, to persuade Hagrid to send Harry a note asking him to meet Hagrid one evening after the dragons had arrived, so that Harry knew what he was up against. Severus knew that Harry would tell Cedric and possibly the other school Champions what he had found out, the boy was unsurprisingly noble like that. On the surface, Harry was a Gryffindor through and through, yet occasional Slytherin tendencies slipped out, as with his actions with Draco and his friends during this time.

Irma Pince the librarian and Filius Flitwick seemed, like most of the professors, relatively unconcerned by Harry's chances. Filius did think that it would be a good idea that he would offer Harry some extra tutoring or at least his classroom to practice in should the boy wish it. Irma had seen Harry and his new friends studying, and seemed to approve, especially as they were well behaved and conscientious with the books.

Charity Burbage appeared to be the only professor believing that Harry had cheated, but she was so vehement in supporting Albus in every opinion he had that Severus wasn't too worried. Harry didn't take Muggle Studies, and the Slytherins who did were mostly uninterested in the exploits of the Saviour, so the topic came up very very rarely.

The hardest professor to investigate and indeed discuss the matter with would be, unsurprisingly, Minerva McGonagall. She had always supported and followed Albus, even protecting him against the Ministry during the happenings of Harry's second year when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. However, the stern Transfiguration Professor, who had been so adamant that Albus' Age Line could not be broken yet had not appeared to doubt Harry's protestations of innocence, had not attempted to speak to Harry once since Halloween, and Harry said that she had not changed her treatment of him in any way. Severus was surprised by this, as he had always felt that Minerva had been Harry's biggest champion among the staff before this. He thought back to her actions in Harry's first year, naming him as Seeker and buying him the best broom on the market, and wondered whether she had just been acting on Albus' orders even then. Or she could be under spells or potions, although that seemed most unlikely.

Severus decided as he slipped into sleep, to start his in depth enquiries with Poppy Pomfrey, as she was the only one in the school other than Albus who could order potions to be placed in the students' meals. He knew that she did it frequently with medical potions which had to be eaten with food, and also with nutritional potions which his Slytherins did not want to take where other students could remark upon them. Perhaps that was the way that Albus had been drugging Harry during his time at Hogwarts. And if he had been doing that to Harry, who knows how many other students he had done it to? Perhaps even to Severus and the Marauders during their schooling?

RITR*RITR*RITR

The next morning, Severus ate at the Head Table in the Great Hall, noting with approval that Harry was managing to eat an almost full breakfast, and that his friends were clustered happily around him. He suspected that the Weasley Twins were planning a prank from the gleeful look in their eyes, and bent a stern look of disapproval on them. Glancing along the Head Table, Severus marshalled in his mind the order in which he would investigate the teachers.

He checked his schedule, and noticed that he had a free period after the after-lunch class of Second Years on Thursday, and decided to speak to Poppy then.

He used as an excuse a box of potions that Poppy had asked for to restock the Hospital Wing, and decided to start the conversation with an enquiry into how the students appeared to be coping with the excitement of the Tournament.  
Poppy was engaged in placing the new potion vials on the shelves, and answered his idle chitchat absently. As they moved from the freshly warded Potions cupboard in the Infirmary to Poppy's office, Severus took the chance while her back was turned to place the empty box on her desk to shoot a mild Stunning charm at her. As she fell, he leapt forward to catch her and then laid her on the couch.  
He carefully traced his wand in the air over Poppy, weaving a diagnostic spell to see what potions, spells and other magical elements she may be under. As the parchment and quill which he had summoned finished recording the results of the spell, Poppy stirred, and sat up.

“Severus? What... what is going on?” Poppy put a hand to her head, then straightened in surprise as she saw the parchment laying on the desk. Having been the Hogwarts Matron for almost twenty years, she recognised a diagnostic report when she saw one, and reached out a hand for it. Severus whisked it away from her fingertips, and glanced at it. As Poppy questioned him again, he scanned over the sheet and his face smoothed into a blank mask.

Poppy was familiar with that mask, it was the one he wore when they discovered an abused student. However, they were alone in the Infirmary, and she had not performed a diagnostic scan on any child in the last week.   
She pressed a hand to her mouth in shock, as the implications of that look slowly dawned on her. Severus passed the parchment to her, and called a House-Elf for some tea. Dobby was the elf who answered, and he seemed to have picked up on the sombre moment because his normal manic behaviour was considerably toned down. He popped out, and back again without the usual excitement, and brought not only tea and scones but also some Firewhisky, along with a couple of the extra strength Calming Potions Severus had brewed. Severus thanked him absently, and turned back to Poppy, who had paled as she read the parchment.

After tea and calming potions, Poppy had spoken to Nagnok who had agreed to heal her the next evening, and Severus Flooed back to his office to take the next Potions class. Thankfully, the remaining classes of the day ran smoothly, and he seized the chance to send a note to Minerva via Floo advising her on the attendance of Lord Black and Mr Lupin at dinner.

RITR*RITR*RITR

The atmosphere during dinner was somewhat normal on the four House tables, however the Head Table, where Sirius and Remus were sat between Minerva and Severus, was considerably more tense. Sirius' terse answers and obvious avoidance of any conversation with the Headmaster, a man he clearly didn't trust any more made for a difficult dinner, and Severus was glad to decline dessert and head to his quarters. Lupin and Black as agreed earlier stayed for dessert, talking with Filius and Septima Vector about Black's plans now he was a free man and Lord of House Black.

It hadn't been more than twenty minutes after dinner finished before Severus heard a knocking at his door, and he rose from the sofa to answer it. Black and Lupin were stood there grim-faced, and he ushered them quickly into the room. They had decided that they would meet with Harry and discuss the Tournament and his options first, then deal with the Magical Scans and everything else after Harry had been sent to bed at curfew. Now all they had to do was wait for Harry, and Remus interrupted Severus' thoughts while they waited.

“Perhaps we could start with a cup of tea, Severus, if we could? And then a brief recap of how Harry ended up in the Tournament, and what your thoughts are on the Tasks. Perhaps we could teach Harry a few spells to help him?”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Severus nodded at Remus before beginning to throw up silencing and privacy wards, and was startled to feel Black throwing up some of the Auror-standard wards he had learnt in Auror training before Azkaban. Even after the awkward dinner in the Great Hall, and the few letters the two men had exchanged, Severus was still wary that Black would see Dumbledore and the Light as the only hope. However, the fact that he was assisting in the warding boded well, Severus hoped.

Severus had arranged with Dobby earlier to have tea and cakes waiting, and to stay within hearing distance in case of any problems whilst also making sure that Dumbledore did not interfere. Thankfully, one of the first things that Harry had done after his emancipation was to bond Dobby to himself, and to Severus, so he knew that the elf could be fully trusted.

 

As they sat down, Black looked straight at Severus.

“I apologise for supplementing your warding without your permission, but obviously we need to keep this conversation quiet. I just hope that the brief review I did of my old Auror books was enough to make those wards strong enough. And, I apologise for everything I and the Marauders did to you in school. I suspect the results of the Goblins' Magical Scan will account for a lot of that, but I wanted to apologise anyway.”

Severus was somewhat surprised, although after a moment's reflection he remembered that Black had always been straightforward in the majority of his dealings. Before Severus could gather his thoughts to format a reply, there was a rapid knocking on the door.

Harry bounced into the room as Severus cautiously opened the door, nodding in thanks and dismissal to Jordan and Longbottom who had accompanied him down to the dungeons. No doubt, he thought, the Weasley Twins were providing an alibi for Harry for the evening. Merlin knows what they would come up with but he hoped it would be far away from him and his Slytherins.

Words were already starting to spill from the boy's lips but he calmed as he saw the two men sat on the sofa. A moment's pause occurred before Black and Harry started talking to, at and over each other, the older man grabbing the boy and squeezing him tightly. Lupin sighed, running a tired hand down his face, and looked at Severus. 

“Obviously we three have a lot to discuss and work through, but Harry needs our help right now. Shall we start with that, and leave the rest until after Harry has returned to his dorm?”

Severus nodded, and gestured towards the tea fixings on the coffee table.

“Please, help yourself. Harry?” He caught Harry's attention, and the boy collapsed onto the sofa beside his godfather. Glancing up, he smiled at Severus, 

Severus smiled back as he handed Harry a cup of tea, and continued.

“Right now, you are our main priority. We three obviously have a lot to discuss, but you need not worry. Whatever the outcome, you will always be something we agree on.  
And we need to ensure that you survive this Tournament, learn everything you need to both in school and for your future as Lord Potter, and most of all that you become whoever you want to be, unburdened by the wishes of others.”

“Absolutely, on all counts.” Sirius' face was as serious as Severus had ever seen it, and his arm was tight around Harry's shoulders. He paused for a quick stare at Harry, with love showing clearly in his eyes.

“First order of business tonight, I think, is the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony, which is due to take place tomorrow... afternoon?”

His questioning tone was accompanied by a glance at Severus, who merely nodded. Sirius turned back to Harry.

“Now, since this is an official part of the Tournament, the press will be there, including one Rita Skeeter. She writes for the Daily Prophet, and generally is a muck-raker and gossip. She is dangerous.  
However, Moony and I have been thinking of a way to get her on our side and thus less prone to attacking you, and we have asked her to attend Grimmauld Place in the morning, giving her the chance for an exclusive interview with the much-maligned Lord Black, an innocent in Azkaban.   
Now, she will obviously ask about you, Harry, and the Tournament, so we thought that we would emphasize my worry about the godson I should have been parenting had I not been thrown in prison. Mostly the danger, because he has been entered into a Tournament where he is up against older and more experienced opponents, amid claims that he managed to fool an Age Line cast by Dumbledore himself to prevent such a thing occurring. Since I will be adamant that you were looking forward to the Tournament only as a spectator, and that we are looking into how exactly your name was entered, she will hopefully run with that rather than the cheating angle.”

Harry nodded, and outlined the plan that he and his friends had come up with.

“Neville suggested that I keep her attention on the other three, by saying something like 'I hope that Cedric as Hogwarts Champion wins, but I am mainly looking forward to seeing the excellent displays of magic and skill all three Champions are sure to offer.' And, Lee thought that I could also say that I will simply be concentrating on completing each task to the best of my abilities, but have no expectation of competing for the prize as I don't consider myself to be a Champion because I was entered by someone else without my knowledge or consent.”

As everyone nodded in approval Harry's shoulders, which had been tense since he arrived, relaxed, and he sagged slightly in his seat. He carried on speaking, not missing the pride shining in the eyes of Severus and Sirius. Remus was sitting at right angles to Harry and Sirius, on the second armchair, and Harry missed the pride and light shock his honorary godfather displayed. Severus didn't, and he resolved to question the wolf later about it.

“The twins said that she would probably try to drag me off somewhere private so that she can get a private interview for all the gossip. They suggested that I sit down close to the other Champions as soon as I get in the room, and possibly stick myself to the chair, so that every word I say is heard by the others. That way, at least the Champions will know not to believe any rubbish that she writes.”

Harry wore a scowl as he finished speaking, not happy with the way that he as the Boy-Who-Lived was both loved and hated by most people, sometimes both at the same time! Remus had a thoughtful expression on his face, as he considered Harry's words. Nudging the plate of biscuits closer to Harry and Sirius, still worried about the health of both his best friend and his honorary godson, he spoke.

“Since each Champion will have their school Head there in loco parentis, I would suggest that Sirius accompanies you as your guardian, 'since Dumbledore is present for the Hogwarts Champion Cedric and therefore unable to represent you also'. I presume you will be teaching, Severus, and therefore unable to attend?”

Severus nodded again (he was beginning to think they all looked like nodding dolls, agreeing with each other like this!) and offered the teapot round.

“Indeed, and having someone there with you will mean that Skeeter will have to be on her best behaviour. Although, if you can build a rapport with her, Black, she could be quite an important ally.  
Now Harry, do you know the sticking charm? We can practise that now, since I think that the words you and your friends have come up with will be sufficient for moving attention onto the other Champions.”

“The twins told me the incantation, Adhereo, and showed me the movement, but we didn't have time to practise. They're going to show Nev tonight, since it's a spell that can come in very useful on lots of occasions they said.”

After some discussion, a cushion was conjured, and Harry settled to practise sticking it to the armchair. Since it was a fairly simple spell, able to be countered with a simple Finite, Remus also taught Harry the Summoning and Banishing spells, stating that they were bound to be useful during the Tournament, and that like the sticking charm, Harry would no doubt find himself using them often during his life.

Severus nodded in agreement (again!) and thought grimly that he would wait until after Harry had gone to his dorm to inform Black and Lupin of the nesting dragons in the First Task. Undoubtedly, the wolf would be close to the surface then, and he didn't want Harry to be reminded of the events at the end of Third year.

***************************

Harry picked up all the spells nicely, but all too soon, it seemed, curfew was upon them, and Harry left after a long hug with Sirius and a squeeze of the shoulder from Remus, comforted by the thought that whatever happened, both men as well as Severus would be there for him.

Having seen Harry along the corridor and safely into the hands of Jordan and Longbottom, Severus closed and re-warded the door to his quarters, and sighed heavily.

“I was going to begin with an explanation of how this all started, before progressing to the much needed frank discussion of our scans and school days. However, your promise to attend every Task, Black...”

He trailed off, wiping a hand down his face and looking more tired than either man had ever seen him. Sirius put down his teacup, and leant forward.

“If your scan results are anything like ours, then a simple apology for our school years should suffice since there is little that was our own actions unaided beyond our behaviour on the very first Hogwarts Express ride. And, yes, an explanation is needed, since our letters could not be open, for obvious reasons, but clearly you have acted in Harry's best interests therefore you have my thanks.  
As to my attendance at each Task?”

Severus sighed again, and summoned one of the bottles of Knotgrass Mead that Filius Flitwick had gifted him with three Yules previously. No doubt they would need to move onto the FireWhisky later, but for now this would be fine.

Sloshing a large amount into three glasses, he sighed again, before raising his eyes to meet the worried eyes of Black and Lupin. Both men were clearly wondering what bad news Severus had in store for them.

 

“The First Task, you know it historically has used dangerous beasts, with a cockatrice being used for the last Tournament? Well, it's not been confirmed, not officially, but... Charlie Weasley is present at the school along with some of his colleagues, and his twin brothers suggested that it may be to do with the Tournament.”

Severus could see the knowledge beginning to dawn in the eyes of the two men, and downed his drink before pouring another.

“Hagrid confirmed it for me, the First Task, it's against nesting dragons.”

Sirius blinked, twice, threw his own drink down in one and made grabbing motions for the bottle. Severus passed it over without comment, more worried about the feral gleam he could see appearing in Lupin's amber eyes. The wolf was coming closer to the surface, and Severus mentally ran through his potion stocks. Did he have any Wolfsbane, and was it fresh? Yes, he thought, he had just finished a batch for St. Mungo's and had a couple of vials remaining.

Lupin however managed to calm the wolf, enough to face Severus and enquire what else the Potions Master knew.

“Dragons? Nesting dragons? Harry will have to fight a mother dragon? How did everybody manage to agree to that?”

Severus shrugged, and waved the bottle questioningly in Lupin's direction. The wolf nodded.

“Hagrid will be showing Harry the dragons tomorrow evening, and Harry will be using his Invisibility Cloak since Hagrid is also showing Madame Maxine at the same time. No doubt the Durmstrang Champion will know by Friday at the latest, and Harry has assured me he will inform the Diggory boy should it appear that he doesn't know.”

Severus emptied the bottle into the three glasses, absently summoning another, and sighed again.

“Since there is nothing more we can do for Harry at present, I suggest we go over the scans the goblins ran on each of us. Am I to understand from your earlier words, Black, that you and Lupin were both spelled similarly, against me, Slytherin House, and towards Gryffindor and the Headmaster?”

“Sirius, call me Sirius please, since we are now on the same side. And yes, to all.” Sirius pulled a roll of parchment from an inner pocket of his jacket.

“On both of us, there were both spells and potions against Slytherin House and specific Slytherins, like you, Malfoy, and my brother and cousins.”

Sirius' voice broke a little on the last words, and Severus topped up the mutt's glass again. Sirius nodded a wordless thanks for the refill, and continued speaking.

“Most were to increase distrust and animosity, but the ones against you were stronger, inciting severe hostility and encouraging physical action against you. There was also one encouraging us to look up to the Headmaster as the Defeater of Grindelwald, and the person who could save the Wizarding World.   
I also found one from October of our first year, preventing me from informing anyone in any way of my dislike of Wormtail, and there were more over the years, transferring my distrust of him onto Moony and his secretive 'missions for the Order', which Dumbledore suggested when we were discussing Secret Keepers 'were not bringing back as much information as their frequency would seem to suggest'. There were heavy hints from the old coot that he suspected Moony 'had succumbed to his Dark Creature's nature'. Looking back, that's when the Marauders started to pull away from each other, with James turning to Peter more often, and relying on Dumbledore's advice. It didn't help that we were so busy in the DMLE we didn't have time to sit and talk honestly with each other.”

Remus nodded, and sighed. Severus absently noted, in the back of his mind, that not only were they all nodding dolls, but apparently now producing enough gusty sighs between them to clear the clouds from the sky.

“And, of course, the missions for the Order were actually more often than not purely my spending time in a guest suite at Hogwarts, using books from the Library for research. Dumbledore constantly told me that it would be unwise for me to be seen outside Hogwarts, or indeed outside the quarters he gave me with the books he had me looking at, since that could be dangerous for everyone.   
You know, Severus, how mysterious he can be. And, I was forbidden to tell anyone anything, for fear of anyone Dark finding out, even when it could have been useful, like use of the Black Library for instance, or some of your knowledge Severus.  
The missions to the werewolves, and other Dark creatures were only once or twice in six months, or less. Dumbledore didn't want me becoming too comfortable around them.  
As for the potions and spells used on me, they were minimal. Dumbledore had obviously taken into account a werewolf's resistance to mental manipulation. Most were aimed at others, designed to make people slightly uneasy around me, even though they weren't sure why. Slightly changing people's perceptions, so that even close friends would begin to distrust me.  
As for our Fifth Year, I have my suspicions about the Shack Incident, but no proof, naturally. Sirius had made an rather lame excuse not to accompany me during that particular change, it seemed to fool James and Peter but I knew what he was really up to.”

Severus nodded, knowing that Sirius had lived up (or down) to his reputation as a playboy starting in Fifth Year, and assuming that's where he had been. Remus carried on speaking.

“When I resurfaced the morning after that change, James told me of what had happened, and that you had almost been attacked by me. Sirius seemed somewhat dazed, but he told me he was sure that he hadn't said anything to you or led you to the Whomping Willow that night. James just flipped between excitement at the prank and despair that I might be removed from Hogwarts or worse.   
Peter, looking back I remember that Peter was almost quivering. At the time I thought it was fear and excitement in equal measures, but now, now I wonder if he wasn't the one to set you up in the first place. We were used to being let off lightly for pranks against Slytherins, but that time, Dumbledore was somehow even more gentle on us, just a mild warning that had you suffered physical harm he would have been unable to hush the matter up. He did tell us that you had promised not to reveal that I was a werewolf, but not to taunt you over the matter.”

Severus snorted.

“All the Slytherins knew, Lupin, it was easy to work out. We used to threaten the First Years that if they broke any of the House Rules they would be thrown to Hogwarts' pet wolf. The older years still use the threat, only now it's not one werewolf, it's a pack, and they roam the halls to catch students out of bed after curfew.”

The silence in the room was shocked for a while, before the three men dissolved into laughter fuelled by a release of tension and too much alcohol. When they recovered, Severus realised he had made friends with two of his childhood tormentors, and likely would have done so quicker had Lily and Potter survived or not been attacked at all. Producing a Tempus, he also realised that it was almost three in the morning, and offered Black and Lupin rooms in the dungeons for the rest of the night. Dobby had apparently anticipated Severus' call, since as soon as he popped in he started speaking.

“Masters Doggy and Wolfie, Dobby has prepared a room down the hall. Dobby will wake you in the morning with breakfast, and Headmaster won't know when you leaves. Master Doggy is going to be helping Master Harry tomorrow with nasty buggy woman?”

RITR*RITR*RITR

Harry found it hard to eat lunch the next day, since nerves were bubbling in his stomach. Neville nudged his arm, and he smiled faintly at his now best friend. He felt slightly sad by the fact that he could no longer count Ron as a friend, but the twins were amazing. He was very glad as well that Severus, Sirius and Remus seemed to be getting on well, and putting the past firmly behind them.

 

As Harry headed down to the Potions classroom with Neville, they came across Malfoy and his gang. Malfoy, with Parkinson on his arm and Nott and Zabini just behind, uttered a couple of jeering comments about Harry's likely quick exit from the Tournament, but nodded very slightly towards the two Gryffindors in apology-cum-acknowledgement of the discussion that Professor Snape had passed on. As Nott brushed against Harry, pushing his way along the corridor, Harry felt a hand drop something into his pocket. A note? Harry slipped his own hand into his pocket, and realised that it was indeed a note, and hopefully it was to say that Malfoy and his friends were in Harry's group.

Crabbe and Goyle, blundering into the corridor followed by their classmates behind the other Gryffindor boys were less restrained and far more vocal that they usually were, displaying their lack of cunning and slyness.

“Hey, Cheater Potter! Like our new badges?” Goyle shouted, displaying a badge pinned to his cloak which flashed in bright red letters SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY – THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION.

A large girl behind Crabbe laughed triumphantly. Harry vaguely recognised her as Millicent Something, she was in his COMC class. “They get better, Potter!” She tapped her badge with her wand, and the writing changed. Now the badge read in flashing green letters POTTER STINKS.

Harry seized his chance as the other Slytherins howled with laughter – even Malfoy's group, and stepped forward, reaching out to the box of badges that Crabbe was carrying. 

“These look great, Crabbe. Can I have one? Since I agree that Diggory is the Hogwarts Champion as well, I should show my support.”

The silence as he pinned the badge to his own cloak was deafening, and it was only broken when the door to the Potions classroom was opened. Professor Snape loomed over them, watching as Neville pinned a badge to his robes too.

“Enter!” Snapped the Potions Master, glaring around the gathered students. A nod to Malfoy and a fleeting softening in his eye as he caught Harry's meant that he had been aware of what was going on and approved of both the byplay between the two former rivals and the result of the badge incident. 

Harry moved to his usual table at the back of the room, placing his textbook on the table as Goyle and Crabbe pressed their badges again so that POTTER STINKS shone in the dim lighting. Their muffled laughter was stopped abruptly by a venomous glare from Severus.

"Antidotes!" said Professor Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now, following the last class. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one..." 

Severus' eyes met Harry's, and Harry knew what was coming. Severus had to be mean to him, had to pick him as the guinea pig in order not to give anything away. Harry stiffened, and glared back, trying to stay in the character of the foolish Gryffindor who hated the Potions Master. And then a knock on the dungeon door interrupted the moment, and Harry relaxed with an inaudible sigh. It was difficult now, pretending to hate Severus when Harry knew the man behind the mask.

It was Colin Creevey who edged into the room, beaming and sending a small wave to Harry, as he walked up to Severus' desk at the front of the room. 

"Yes?" said the professor curtly. Thankfully, he disliked Colin as much as Harry did, for the boy's hero-worship and over-the-top tendency to take photographs, so it was no problem for him to show real irritation and dislike on his face now.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." Severus stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face. 

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete." said Severus coldly, and Harry silently applauded him for his ability to hide. He was sad that Severus had learned the ability through necessity though. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished." 

Colin went pink. 

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants him." he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs..." 

Harry would have given anything he owned to have stopped Colin saying those last few words. He shared a grimace with Neville, knowing that Severus would have to sound extra hateful now. 

"Very well, very well." Severus snapped, tiring of toying with the younger Gryffindor when all he really wanted to do was assure Harry that there would be nothing to worry about.   
"Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote." 

"Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him." squeaked Colin, nerves showing even more at the brusque manner Severus was displaying. Harry thought that he should be used to it by now. "All the champions..." 

"Very well!" said Severus testily, hoping that his stalling had ensured that Black would not only make it up from the dungeons but into the room used for the Ceremony without incident. "Potter - take your bag and get out of my sight!" 

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. As he walked through the Slytherin desks, POTTER STINKS flashed at him from almost every direction. Glancing back, he caught a wink from Neville, faint smiles from Malfoy and the group that was obviously his close friends, and a look of mingled pride, love and worry in Severus' eyes that meant everything to Harry. Turning back round into the corridor, Harry drew a deep breath, and started to run over in his head the plan that he, Severus, Sirius and Remus had concocted the night before.

 

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said Colin, starting to speak excitedly the moment Harry had closed the dungeon door behind him. "Isn't it, though? You being champion? A Champion for Gryffindor!" 

"I'm not a Champion Colin, Cedric Diggory is Hogwarts Champion, and that's who I'm supporting to win the Tournament." said Harry heavily as they set off toward the steps into the entrance hall. "What do they want photos for, do you know?" 

"The Daily Prophet, I think!" 

"Great," said Harry dully. "Exactly what I need. More publicity." Of course, he wasn't supposed to know that Sirius had given an interview to the Daily Prophet this morning, and everybody expected him to shy away from the media given his reactions to news stories over the last three years.

"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the right room. Harry knocked on the door and entered. 

He found himself in a fairly small classroom. He wondered why they hadn't removed the desks to create more space, rather it seemed like most of them had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet.   
A few paces in front of the velvet-covered desks, a row of chairs had been placed, one for each of the four Champions, and three for the Headteachers of the three school. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before. Having been given a description of Rita Skeeter by Sirius and Remus the night before, Harry knew this must be the Daily Prophet reporter. She looked just as dangerous and deadly as Harry feared, and for a moment his nerve wobbled. He glanced around, to give himself time to calm down.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody, although he was keeping a wary eye on the other inhabitants of the room. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation, in the middle of the room. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. She was watching him as well, just as discreetly, clearly posing for the camera.

Cedric was slightly affected by Fleur's allure, Harry could tell, but the older boy was managing to converse with the half-Veela without too many problems. And it bode well for future relations between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, or Magical Britain and Magical France. Maybe, Harry mused, he would try to speak to Krum after this, offer him a Seeker's game at some point, to improve contact between Bulgaria and Britain. And Harry would welcome the chance to fly this year, since Quidditch was cancelled. Maybe he should invite Cedric to join them too?

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward, almost as excited as Colin had been. 

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come.. . nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -" 

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously. He knew what would be happening, but he also knew that as the surprise entry, he would gain more sympathy if he appeared to know nothing about what was happening.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead." said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..." 

"Maybe not that small, Ludo." said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry. He knew that she had spent the morning with Sirius and Remus, getting the exclusive from them on Sirius' lack of trial and the truth about the Halloween that the Potters had died. The curiosity in her eyes was tempered slightly by sympathy, Harry could tell and he smiled a trifle shyly at the reporter.

He studied the witch with interest, comparing her to the other witches he knew. Unlike Mrs Weasley, Rita Skeeter seemed to take pride in her appearance, since her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed but perfectly painted face. She wore jewelled spectacles with frames that matched her robes in colour and the thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson. The robes were a particularly bright magenta, and Harry wondered whether she picked the colour deliberately so that people could see her coming.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest Champion, you know... to add a bit of colour? And, naturally, to try to clear up some of these rumours!" 

"Certainly!" cried Bagman happily, envisioning the publicity for the Tournament and the Ministry that would result from this. "That is - if Harry has no objection?" 

"Er -" said Harry. His panic had started to resurface, but just then he noticed Sirius slipping into the room. “Not at all, Miss Skeeter. I'd be happy to discuss my thoughts on the Tournament and the Champions. Shall we sit here?”

He held his arm out to the reporter, who was so surprised that she took it and found herself being led to the chairs set out for the Champions. Sitting down, Harry was glad that Cedric and Fleur were standing next the the chairs, and that Viktor had drawn close to the seating as well. Mentally cheering that he did not appear to need the Sticking Charm, Harry smiled at Rita Skeeter and prepared himself for an interrogation. The blonde witch sat down in a chair and reached into her neat handbag, which was magenta to match her robes. Harry was struck by the thought that it must be easier in the Wizarding World to make sure that your shoes or handbag matched your outfit, since you could change the colours with a simple charm. He inwardly snickered, remembering some of the arguments Aunt Petunia had used to persuade Uncle Vernon to buy her yet another handbag because 'nothing goes with this outfit!'.  
Harry brought himself out of his thoughts, noting that the small break had given Skeeter time to get herself organised. Sirius had drifted up, and stood a couple of paces behind Harry, offering silent but heart-warming support.

Skeeter opened a notebook and rested it on her knee, placing the point of a poisonous-green quill on the paper, and looked back at Harry.

“So Harry, may I call you Harry? You are the surprise fourth entrant into this year's Tri-Wizard Tournament, what are your feelings on this unexpected development?”

Harry took a deep breath, and prepared for the performance of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day, breakfast was completely silent after the delivery of the Daily Prophet, except for the frantic flicking of newspaper pages. Harry and Neville had known this was coming, and with the Twins and Lee had breakfasted early in the kitchens. They were sat at the Gryffindor table purely to see the reactions of everybody to the interviews that Sirius and Harry had done. 

They were not disappointed. 

Dumbledore's face had dropped, and gone a nasty shade of pale. McGonagall didn't seem to be able to remove her attention from the paper, whilst Flitwick had begun a discussion with Severus, Harry suspected it would be to do with offering Harry some extra tutoring to ensure that he would be able to pass the end-of-year exams despite the stress of the Tournament. Flitwick was one professor that Severus had suggested asking for help, because the little half-goblin wouldn't pry. Most of the other professors were glancing at Harry supposedly inconspicuously and gossiping along the Head Table.

Harry grinned at Neville, collecting two letters from Hedwig and offering her some treats absent-mindedly and then returning his attention to the front page of the paper spread out across the table in front of them. It seemed as though the charm, honesty and quiet dignity that Harry had shown during his interview and the wand weighing ceremony had really impressed Rita Skeeter judging by her articles.

 

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!  
MINISTRY COVER-UP OVER NO TRIAL!  
WHO BETRAYED THE POTTERS?

It is with a heavy heart, my readers, that I write this article. It was proved before the Wizengamot earlier this week that Lord Sirius Black – the convict who escaped Azkaban last summer after twelve years imprisonment for the betrayal of the Potters on Halloween 1981 – was not only innocent of all charges against him, but also did not receive a trial at the time which would have proved his innocence.   
[Editor's note: For trial transcript, turn to page 4. For more information on Sirius Black and the House of Black, turn to page 5] 

Lord Black, who inherited the title after his father died despite being held in Azkaban at that point, is of course the Godfather of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, and a close friend of James and Lily Potter. He was widely believed to be the Secret Keeper for the Potters, and a Death Eater who betrayed the hiding place of the Potters to You-Know-Who on Halloween of 1981, and until recently was thought to be after Harry Potter in order to avenge the defeat of You-Know-Who. Having been incarcerated in Azkaban for 12 years, Black escaped through means currently unknown, and proceeded to Hogwarts, where sources tell us that he attempted several times to gain access to the Gryffindor dormitories.  
However, it emerged during Lord Black's trial that the actual Secret Keeper and betrayer was another close friend of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew, long thought to have been killed by Lord Black before his capture. Peter Pettigrew is actually alive, having spent the last twelve years hiding with a large Wizarding family, and spending school years with his Gryffindor owner.  
[Editor's note: For more information on Peter Pettigrew, turn to page 6]

The public is urged to be on the lookout for Peter Pettigrew, who has an Animagus form of a rat, and to notify the Aurors immediately if he is spotted. Do not approach this man – he is extremely dangerous!

I am here today at Lord Black's London home, to discuss the trial, his connection with the Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry Potter's surprise entry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament currently being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
[Editor's note: For more information on the Tri-Wizard Tournament, turn to pages 7 & 8]

RS: Lord Black, may I offer my formal apologies for the many lies spread about you within the pages of this newspaper over the last twelve years. Given that all information we had was incorrect, this is your chance to set the record straight.

SB: Thank you for this chance, Rita. Naturally, I accept your apology, especially since most of the information you were working from was spread deliberately by Pettigrew.  
Of course some of it is true, I had started as the Potters' Secret Keeper, but I felt that I was too high a profile as James' best friend to provide true security. And as an Auror, I was on the front lines of the war and thus at risk of severe injury or death as a result of that. I suggested that we switch to another of our friends while I continued to pretend to be the Secret Keeper in order to divert attention, and Pettigrew was chosen. Sadly, none of us realised that Pettigrew was a Death Eater until that night.

RS: As the trial transcripts are available to the public on page 4 on this paper, I shall not re-iterate the finer points here. However, we learnt that you felt that there may have been some coercion in order for Pettigrew to be chosen?

SB: That is correct, that I felt there may have been more to the matter.   
You see, at the time we knew there was a traitor in the Light side, somebody passing information to the Death Eaters about the movements of the Potters, the Longbottoms, and others on the Light side. We weren't sure who, so we were wary of everybody. Even the Auror ranks were not above suspicion.  
Of course, at the time I couldn't put my finger on why I suddenly felt that Pettigrew was the only one we could trust to be Secret Keeper, but a Medical and Magical Scan run by Gringotts a few weeks ago showed that I had been magically manipulated to support Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper. Naturally, this is currently under investigation by the DMLE, so I’m sure you will understand why I can't give more details.

RS: Of course, Lord Black.   
Now, on to perhaps happier topics, it was noted during your trial that your escape, and the subsequent activities during the last school year at Hogwarts was all in aid of your godson, Harry Potter, whom you felt was in considerable danger due to the close presence of Pettigrew in his Animagus form. Am I correct in thinking that you risked losing your soul to the Dementors in order to protect Harry Potter?

SB: Indeed you are correct, and I would do the same again should it be necessary. As Harry's Magical Godfather, I have his welfare as a priority, and since I will be taking on his Guardianship twelve years late, I have a lot of making up to do!

RS: And that brings us neatly onto the surprise entry of Harry Potter into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as the Fourth Champion. Since Mr Potter is currently only 14, the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore drew an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire means that Mr Potter should not have been able to enter his name into the contest. What are your feelings on the matter, as Mr Potter's Guardian?

SB: Naturally, as Harry's Guardian, I am very worried by his entry. He is adamant that he did not enter his own name, nor was he aware that anyone else would enter his name. I believe Harry implicitly, and thus my first act as Guardian will be to call for a full investigation into the matter, to discover exactly who entered Harry's name, and for what purpose.   
Harry doesn't consider himself to be a true Champion though, since he was entered without his consent and against the stated rules – that the competitors had to be 17 or over. He fully supports Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion, and is mostly looking forward to the great displays of magic that the three Champions are sure to amaze us with.  
I will be working with Harry throughout the Tournament, to ensure that not only does he survive it, but he also is fully prepared for his end-of-year exams despite the amount of lessons the Tournament will require him to miss. Harry's aim during this year is not to win, but to reach the end of the year without yet another risk to his life.

RS: You believe that somebody else entered Harry's name? No hint of his being involved in any way despite the fame and fortune that awaits the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?

SB: What need has Harry of fame? He is after all the Boy-Who-Lived! Although he would gladly trade that fame to have his parents alive and with him.   
And when it comes to fortunes, as the last of the Potter line, he has no need for more money, especially when you add in the fact that he is Heir to the Black family through me.  
And there are many reasons for Harry's name to have been entered, revenge, jealousy, a chance to boost the profile of Harry and/or Hogwarts for good or evil.

RS: Well this gives the public much to think about! I thank you for your time, Lord Black, congratulate you on regaining your freedom and the Black Lordship, and again many apologies on behalf of the Daily Prophet.

Dear readers, I again entreat you to be on the lookout for Peter Pettigrew, and to contact the Aurors rather than attempting to apprehend him yourself. Keep yourselves safe and well!

Rita Skeeter

 

**************************************************

 

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT  
THE TRUTH ABOUT HIS ENTRY  
THE BOY-WHO-LIVED IN DANGER AGAIN AT HOGWARTS?

The Wand Weighing Ceremony for the Tri-Wizard Tournament was held yesterday afternoon, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is hosting the Tournament this year after a long absence. Everybody remembers that the last Tournament ended in 1792 when a Cockatrice used in the First Task attacked three judges after a rampage.  
As it appears is now becoming tradition at Hogwarts, this year the festivities at Halloween brought a surprise.

As reported in an earlier article, the Champions chosen by the Goblet of Fire are:   
For BEAUXBATONS, FLEUR DELACOUR, 17   
[Editor's note: For more on the Delacour family, turn to page 9]  
For DURMSTRANG: VIKTOR KRUM, 18   
[Editor's note: For more on Viktor Krum and the Krum family turn to page 9]  
For HOGWARTS: CEDRIC DIGGORY, 17   
[Editor's note: For more on the Diggory family, turn to page 9]

There was also a surprise entry. After the three champions had been drawn, Headmaster Dumbledore was about to declare the Tournament drawing over when another name floated out of the Goblet of Fire. To everyone's surprise, including the student in question, the student's name, with no school attached, was: HARRY POTTER.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, aged just 14, swore an Oath in front of the other Champions, the Headteachers of the three schools and the judges from the Ministry that he did not enter his name, nor was he aware of anybody entering his name on his behalf. However, that leaves the question hanging – who did enter his name, and to what purpose was he entered?

As I was covering the Wand Weighing ceremony, I saw an opportunity, and seized the chance to sit down with Harry Potter, and find out what he thinks of all this.

RS: Harry, you are the surprise entrant in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You have sworn an Oath that you did not enter your name, and your Godfather is adamant on an investigation being started to look into the matter. What are your thoughts on the matter?

HP: That is correct Rita, that I did not enter my name, nor was I aware of anybody else entering my name on my behalf. I was actually looking forward to a quiet year this year, and to watching the amazing displays of magic sure to be put on by the three Champions. Sadly, because my name was entered, even without my knowledge or consent, I now have to risk my life once again.  
Of course, I have discovered in the last few weeks that I could have declared myself a non-entry within the first 24 hours after the drawing of names without suffering the usual fate of losing my magic, but nobody informed me of that option at the time. Thus I have to proceed in the Tournament.

RS: What do you think that your parents would say about your entry into the Tournament, if they were alive today?

HP: I hope that my parents would be worried over my chances, and furious with whoever entered me. Sadly, I suspect that I have been entered into the Tournament simply because my parents are not here. Whether it is an attempt at revenge for the events of that Halloween, an attempt by somebody to use my name as the Boy-Who-Lived, or somebody trying to injure or use me for their own reasons, it can not bode well for me. At 14, I'm three years younger than the true Champions, and have nowhere near the knowledge and skills that they have.   
I'm just hoping to make it to the end of the Tournament with no major injuries. And of course, as a student of Hogwarts, I am hoping that Cedric Diggory will win!

RS: You said there, the 'true Champions'. Do you not consider yourself a champion?

HP: No, I do not consider myself to count as a champion. I did not enter this Tournament of my own free will, and in fact was entered against the Age Restrictions. Thus I should not be competing, and I hope that the three true Champions do not hold it against me that they are forced to share the limelight they deserve with somebody who should not be competing.

RS: As the three Champions are mentored by their school Heads, is that the case with you, after all, your name had no school attached?

HP: Indeed, the Champions are mentored by their school Heads. However, since I am an irregular entry, it would be unfair to ask Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts to take time away from Cedric and his other duties to mentor me. Thus, my Godfather Sirius Black will be mentoring me, with the approval of the Judges. Since he was an Auror, he has the knowledge and skills to be able to guide me safely through this school year.

RS: With regards to your Godfather, you must be very happy that he has now been declared innocent of the crimes for which he had been incarcerated in Azkaban, and can care for you as your parents wished. Were you always convinced of his innocence?

HP: Actually, until the beginning of the last school year, I didn't even know that he existed! I had been told nothing of him until that point, and had no reason to doubt what I was being told when I did learn about him. It wasn't until last June, when Sirius captured Pettigrew in his rat form, and Professor Lupin seemed to believe him that the rat was a man that I started to think that perhaps everything I had been told previously was wrong.   
When the rat did turn into Peter Pettigrew, and finally admitted the truth about that night, I was immediately determined to find a way to prove Sirius innocent and to live with him as my parents wished. Sadly, nothing was done at the time to find out what happened either on that day in June or on Halloween 1981, so Sirius had to evade capture in order to survive the Dementors long enough to get his name cleared.

RS: Thank you for your time, Harry, and good luck in the Tournament.

Well, dear readers, at this point attention was called to the start of the Wand Weighing Ceremony, details of which are on page 3, along with interviews with the three true Champions. We shall surely be glued to this contest, to see what other surprises can be found!

Stay tuned, dear readers!!

Rita Skeeter

 

The silence was suddenly broken by a swell of gasps and gossip, starting from the Head Table and fanning out. It was briefly broken before rising even more when Cedric rose and crossed to the Gryffindor table to shake Harry's hand.

“I apologise for anything I may have said about your entry, Harry. If you need any help, just give me a shout. Fair play and all that.” The blond Hufflepuff was followed by Viktor Krum with a hand shake for each of them, and Harry seized the chance while they were both there.

“Hey, what about a fly for the three of us, together sometime? Maybe a three way Seeker's game, if we can get peace and quiet for it!” Harry finished with a small laugh, noting the number of interested gazes on the three of them. Krum nodded.

“I vould like dat, wiz you. Please, call me Viktor, both of you. Vould be nice, eef ve can get quiet!”

Cedric snickered in agreement, and moved to one side to allow Fleur Delacour to approach Harry. She stooped slightly to kiss Harry on the cheek where he stood with the other two, and Harry noticed that Colin's camera was flashing, capturing the moment.

“Mr Potter, 'Arry, my apologies for ze way I reacted to your entry. It was most, how you say, ungracious of me. I 'ope we can try again?” 

The blonde half-Veela took a small step back, standing between the other two Champions, and the three provided another great photograph for Colin. Harry smiled back at Fleur, after all it wasn't her fault that he had been entered outside the rules, and it would be foolish not to try for an alliance. And, he mused, he would have to get that photograph of the three true Champions to Rita Skeeter, it should be the one used when she wrote articles about the Tournament, after all, Harry determined, his Tournament was going to be as quiet as he could possibly make it.

“No problem Miss Delacour, after all I wasn't sure what was going on either and lost my manners very much! It's lovely to meet you properly, and I wish you all good luck in the Tournament. Now, I have History of Magic, I'm afraid, so I shall have to go, but maybe Cedric and I could show you both around Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

Cedric nodded in agreement, and the two foreign students agreed to ask their Headteachers for permission. Harry smiled as he turned back to Neville, who was holding out his bag to him. There was pride in Neville's eyes, and in Severus' when Harry caught his gaze from the Head Table.

***********

On the way to History of Magic, Harry noticed Hermione up ahead. She had stopped glaring at him since his shouting attack by the lake, and had taken to keeping out of his way. Her gaze today was troubled, after the Prophet articles and he hoped that she was taking it all in. Although he wasn't sure he would be able to have that close friendship with her again, or any friendship at all with Ron or Ginny, he would not miss the glares and pointed comments emanating from the corner of the Gryffindor common room that she, Ron and Ginny had claimed.

Picking a seat at the back of the classroom by the window, Harry set up a Dictating Quill aimed at Binns, and grinned at Neville in the aisle seat as he passed over one of the extra History books they had ordered from Flourish & Blotts. Taking their own notes from other books in addition to Binns' lectures on the Goblin Wars was working wonders for their grades, and they had learnt all sorts of interesting information as well. The idea had even crossed into other subjects, and improved their knowledge immensely. Neville grinned back and they settled down to work.

With 15 minutes remaining of the lesson, Harry put down his quill to shake out his cramping hand, and suddenly remembered the letters that had arrived at breakfast. Quietly he pulled them from his pocket. One was in Hagrid's large, scruffy writing, and Harry opened it hurriedly.

Harry,

Would you like to visit me tonight, about 10pm? I have discovered something in the edge of the Forest I thought you might like to see. Make sure you bring your Cloak, it's going to be cold.

Yours,

Hagrid

 

Harry frowned, the note was somehow more subtle than Hagrid usually was. Maybe he'd had some help with the wording. Harry resolved to speak to Severus in the break, see what he thought. But there was no way Harry wasn't going, even if it was after curfew. Professor McGonagall was bound to give him permission, especially after the interview where he pointed out that none of the Hogwarts staff or any of the Ministry officials had informed him that he could have backed out. Harry had seen her face when she read that part, and she did not seem to be very impressed with Dumbledore or the Ministry at the moment.

The other letter was from Gringotts, and was more of a packet. Harry slit the end, and tipped the contents quietly onto his desk. Neville glanced up, and seeing that it was mostly financial papers, piled their textbooks along the front and his edge of the desk so that nobody could see. Not that either of them was paranoid at all!!

Harry sorted through the paperwork, shuffling the financial papers into a neat pile. He'd take them to Severus, and get him and Sirius to go over them with him. Harry sighed, being sent into the Muggle world and having his family information hidden from him meant he was really behind on all the things that Pure bloods his age knew. At the bottom of the pile was a small wooden box, but Harry didn't know what it was for.

There was also a Muggle envelope in the pile, and Harry stared at it blankly. He grabbed the letter from Griphook in hopes that it would explain what was going on.

 

Mr Potter,

Greetings from Gringotts. 

Within this letter are your latest statements for the Potter and Tofty accounts and your Black Heir Vault. There are still some issues and queries, and the investigation is currently ongoing, but I felt that you would benefit from seeing your current financial records.

Included is also a small wooden box. This box is used by account managers within Gringotts to transfer confidential documents without risk of an information leak. Given the current investigation, Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok and Gringotts Head Goblin Lugnok have agreed to issue this one to you free of charge, in order to ensure that you are gaining access to all the information you will require.   
It is shrunken at present, but can be resized by tapping the rune on top with your wand. It will need to be bonded to your magic to ensure that nobody else has access without your permission. After this is done, then it can only be shrunken and resized by yourself or your bonded house-elf.   
In order to bond the box to you, just make a cut in your right palm, and place the cut palm onto the rune on the top of the box and it will bond to you only. Be aware that there will be a bright flash of light at this time, wait until you are in private before doing this should you wish to avoid questions.

Also included is a letter from Mr D Dursley. It has been checked for magic and declared clean. Mr Dursley is aware that you are unlikely to respond to this letter or any other, but Mr Atherton informed us that he seemed to be opposed to his parents' behaviour, and grateful to be given a way out of their influence. Should you wish to reply to Mr Dursley's letters at any time, please forward your letter to me using the box, and I shall forward it to Mr Dursley.

I close with the good wishes of Gringotts on your journey through the Tournament.

Account Manager Griphook

 

Harry blinked. He knew that Dudley had accepted his offer for assistance in removing Vernon's influence, but still, wanting contact with a world and a person that the adult Dursleys had done their best to pretend didn't exist? That was strange, especially since Harry remembered Dudley as someone who enjoyed the power of being the biggest and meanest kid in the area, the thrill of seeing fear in the faces of those he bullied.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to read Dudley's letter, and the bell rang for the end of the lesson before he had to decide. He pushed the paperwork and box from Griphook back into the envelope, and tucked Dudley's letter into his pocket with the note from Malfoy.

Sliding out of the classroom, Harry and Neville hurried down to the Dungeons before anyone could ask him about the articles again. Severus was waiting, having seen Hedwig fly to Harry that morning. He let them both into his sitting room, and Harry gave him Hagrid's note, the envelope from Griphook and Malfoy's note. He had shown Malfoy's note to the others the previous night, but because of the interviews they had not really discussed it.

Severus agreed that it was most likely about the dragons, and also that Hagrid had clearly had help with the wording of the note, since the capital letter on Cloak implied that it should be Harry's Invisibility Cloak rather than his ordinary winter one. He suspected that Dumbledore was getting involved, and Harry cynically doubted it would be to the extent of informing Cedric about the dragons. He resolved to inform Cedric the next day.

Malfoy's note was in that elegant handwriting that Harry admired, so much nicer than his scrawl. He wondered whether he could learn to write like that. The note read:

Potter,

We need to talk. Alone. Meet you in Fluffy's room tomorrow at 7pm.

D. Malfoy

Harry scowled, Malfoy was so brusque. He supposed that if this meeting went well, he had better try calling the blond Slytherin 'Draco'. Severus merely nodded at the note, and gave the note back.

“As always, be careful, but given what Draco and I discussed earlier, I can't see this being a trap. He probably wants to discuss with you what joining your group of friends will entail, and how he's going to avoid making his father suspicious of this. I would suggest framing it as he's spying on you, to see what you're up to.  
Just take one of the Twins with you however, just in case. They can always wait outside, and would be useful if this is dangerous.”

He emptied the Gringotts envelope onto the table, and glanced at the letter.

“This information from Griphook, I will go through the financial stuff with Sirius, since he has the training that I don't, and we'll schedule some time this weekend maybe to sit down with you and go though it all.  
The box, why don't you enlarge it and bond it now? There's time before your next class, and Dobby can put it into your trunk once you're done. Since Dobby is bound to you he will be able to move the box but not to open it. That's because house-elves need to be able to clean items belonging to a family without being hurt or killed by the protections on the items.” Severus explained.

Harry nodded, and placed the box on the coffee table before tapping the rune with his wand. The box shook slightly, and then grew to just over the size of an A4 sheet of paper. Severus passed Harry a knife, and he carefully sliced his palm before placing it on the rune. As the light flared, Severus took Harry's hand and cast Episkey to heal the small wound.

The box now had the Potter and Tofty crests on, either side of the rune, and just then a soft chime sounded. The rune began to glow softly, until Harry lifted the lid. Inside was a scrap of parchment from Griphook. He suggested that Harry send a brief note back, confirming that he had bonded the box and it was now available for confidential documents. Harry did so, and noting that the rune flared slightly, he assumed it was to confirm that Griphook had received the note, before he and Neville headed to Charms, dodging more questions about the articles on the way again.

After Charms was over, Harry and Neville headed as speedily as they could, ducking down back passages where possible, to the Room of Requirement. Harry wanted to read Dudley's letter in peace, and Neville had some plants to tend to, so Dobby brought them some lunch before Harry curled up in his armchair to open the Muggle envelope.

Dear Harry,

I'm not sure why I wanted to write this. 

I guess first I want to say thank you. Thank you for caring, for giving me the option of getting away from Dad. 

Being at a boarding school, it's helped me see that the way we treated you wasn't right, and they're helping me with my temper as well. I'm on the boxing team, and on a diet to get my weight to where it should be for my age. They say I'm quite good, but they've got to get rid of a lot of bad habits before I'm allowed to compete.

The solicitor said that you would take over my school fees from Dad, and maybe get me somewhere to live away from them once I've finished school. I'd really like that, thank you for that as well.

I know that you probably won't write back, but please know that I'm sorry for everything I did to you when we were younger, sorry that I was a bully to you.

I hope that you're getting on better now, that you're with someone who cares for you like we should have done. I'd like to get to know you, to know the person I should have grown up with as a brother, if that's possible? 

Anyway, I'll better sign off, I have training now.

Your cousin,

Dudley

 

Harry sighed. Dudley did sound like he had changed, but Harry wasn't sure about writing back. He knew that Dudley had only been copying his father, but the mental and emotional wounds from his bullying were not yet healed. Harry decided he needed to discuss it with Severus, Sirius and Remus before doing anything, and tucked the letter back into his pocket.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he sat back in his chair. After the revelation of Harry's name emerging from the Goblet of Fire, and Harry's oath that he had not been entered by his choice, Dumbledore had finally managed to shoo the other two school Heads and the Ministry of Magic representatives out of his office, and gained some peace and quiet to think.  
Naturally, there was no way Harry could have entered his name, even had he not sworn that oath. Dumbledore's Age Line had been expertly drawn, if he did say so himself, although the Ministry officials seemed to think that a 14-year-old could defeat it where the Weasley Twins (amongst others) had failed. At least, Dumbledore had managed to convince Madame Maxine and Igor Karkaroff that Harry would be no competition for their champions. Of course, that was a double-edged sword, as they would not be willing to assist Britain in fighting Voldemort if they believed that the Saviour was not capable of defeating him.

Severus Snape's defence of Harry had been somewhat unexpected, Dumbledore having become accustomed to the Potions Master's biting hatred of the Potter heir. However, the unpleasant man had done as he had been asked on the journey from the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office, and scanned Harry's mind to ascertain the truth of the matter. His actions in guiding the boy away from the office and escorting him to the Gryffindor Common Room were out of character, but Dumbledore wasn't too worried. He knew that Severus would not go against him , for fear of Dumbledore admitting that the Potions Master had been a true Death Eater. Of course, that placed Dumbledore in danger and was something he wouldn't do, since Dumbledore would be essentially confessing that he had lied to keep Severus out of Azkaban after Voldemort's defeat in 1981 but there was no need to let Severus know that.

Thinking of Severus and his uses, Dumbledore quickly scribbled a note and sent it through the Floo, requesting that Severus make another batch of the Compulsion Potions to be given to Harry in his food or as part of some form of medical regime prescribed by Poppy Pomfrey – another recipient of Dumbledore's scheming, as she had failed her last Healing Mastery exams, and thus was not a Healer but rather a Mediwitch.

***************

Over the next few weeks, Dumbledore was not seen often around the school, mainly concentrating his efforts not only on the preparations for the Tri-Wizard Tournament but on his duties in the Wizengamot and the IWC. The reports filtering back from his monitoring spells and the portraits in the school did worry him a little, as Harry had sworn an Oath in the Gryffindor Common Room regarding his innocence and the gossip was soon spreading around the school. The jealousy of the youngest Weasley male was not unexpected however, nor was the cold shoulder that the majority of the school was showing Harry despite the Oath. 

The news that Harry was spending most of his time with the Longbottom heir and the Weasley Twins was somewhat more worrying, as the twins had always been independent of their family's belief in Dumbledore as the wisest wizard around, and Dumbledore would have preferred that Harry and Neville Longbottom had remained no closer than acquaintances. If either realised that they shared the Prophecy possibilities between them, and especially if Madam Longbottom discovered this along with Harry's deplorable home life, Dumbledore knew that his own life would not be worth living. Perhaps he would have to engineer some way of dissolving this friendship, and making sure that Harry only learnt the information Dumbledore wanted him to know.

However, currently Dumbledore was finding it hard to envisage a life harder than the challenges he was facing now., nor did he have the time to plot his way out of these problems. Dumbledore was kept busy fielding numerous owls, and not a few Howlers, regarding the apparent loopholes in his protection on the Goblet of Fire which had allowed somebody to enter Harry's name, and thus he had hurriedly agreed without listening properly to Severus' plan to persuade the boy to trust him, since Severus claimed this would allow him options for the Compulsion Potions to be administered without any cause for alarm. Dumbledore knew that Severus would not go against him, and thus had no qualms in trusting the man to carry out any plans he might have without interference from the beleaguered Headmaster.

In fact, Dumbledore was so busy weathering the somewhat hostile questioning from all sides that he failed to notice the arrival of letters from Gringotts stating that the Potter Accounts were being frozen while a bank-wide audit was taking place, along with the disappearance of the keys to the Potter Vaults, along with several items from his office, personal library and private quarters which had belonged to the Potters. Fawkes may have assisted in Dumbledore's lack of knowledge, since the phoenix was not impressed with Dumbledore's manoeuvring of Harry's life in the name of the Light.

{Irma Pince, the Hogwarts librarian, did not fail to notice the removal of nearly 100 tomes from the Restricted Section, but since the disappearance was followed in a matter of seconds by the arrival of a letter of explanation from the goblins, her ire was aimed firmly in the direction of the currently absent Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore. She was incensed that the self-proclaimed Leader of the Light had stolen not only from two war heroes, but also from their orphaned son. She promised herself that she would send a comprehensive list of the contents of Hogwarts' Library to the goblins, requesting their assistance in ensuring that all tomes should be resident there, and that no other families had been pillaged by Dumbledore.   
Madam Pince also decided to offer as much assistance as possible to the Potter Heir, as he had always been unfailingly polite when interacting with the strict librarian.}

Albus Dumbledore also failed to realise that several of the little devices scattered around his office had ceased to work, most notably those set up to secretly track and monitor Harry Potter, as well as those collecting information from minor Tracking Charms on Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Because of this lack of both information and attention, Dumbledore found himself floundering for answers on several occasions. Luckily for Harry and Severus, Dumbledore had never seen a reason to track Neville, and thus the two boys were free from surveillance.

Therefore the announcement of Black's trial found Dumbledore completely blind sided by both the trial being called itself and the truths that were revealed, and he faced a lengthy and uncomfortable questioning session in the Wizengamot, regarding what information he had known or suspected before the Potters' untimely deaths, and especially with reference to the identity of the Secret Keeper. His arrogant self-confidence was undiminished by the disbelief emanating from Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, since as they were Death Eaters Dumbledore was sure nobody would take them seriously. Amelia Bones' thinly veiled scorn was harder to bear, and Dumbledore reflected that the hard-headed Head of the DMLE had never understood as he did that sometimes laws had to be skirted or stretched in order to catch criminals. The fact that Sirius Black was swept away after the trial before Dumbledore could seize an opportunity to speak to him, and ignored any owls the Headmaster sent as well meant that Dumbledore wasn't sure what Sirius intended to do next, nor what contact the now confirmed Lord had with Harry.

In the brief chances that Dumbledore was able to eat meals in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, he seized the chances to speak to the other teachers to get their impressions of the events of Halloween, and Harry Potter's actions since. Alastor Moody, an old friend of Dumbledore's and original member of the Order of the Phoenix, seemed to feel that Albus was worrying over nothing, and that the Potter heir would be just fine. The lad appeared to be ignoring most of the hostility still evident over his inclusion in the Tournament. His essays and grades did seem to be improving, when compared to previous years, which Moody only saw as a good thing.

Minerva reported that Harry was improving his grades both generally and in Transfiguration, along with Neville Longbottom, and that even the Weasley Twins and their partner-in-pranking-crime Lee Jordan seemed to have become more serious about their studies. With the removal of the jealous and lazy Ronald Weasley and the somewhat uptight and rigidly studious Hermione Granger from Harry's circle of friends, it appeared that Harry was more inclined to learn rather than skimp on his essays, procrastinate or rely on any one else.  
However, with the excess duties that the Deputy Headmistress had taken on with Dumbledore's involvement in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she had no chance of speaking with Harry or his friends regarding the changes. Indeed, she seemed slightly unwilling to agree to Dumbledore's need to pressure the boy into talking about his actions this term, stating that given all the other matters that Dumbledore had on his plate surely tea with Potter could wait.

 

And so, the weeks drew slowly on, until the date of the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony arrived. Albus Dumbledore was unable to ban Sirius Black from Hogwarts as he would have liked, since the Ministry were tripping over themselves to ensure that Black had no cause for further complaint, and therefore Dumbledore was forced to accept Black's presence with apparent good grace.   
Despite the Headmaster's best efforts, both Black and Lupin were unwilling to spend much time at all in the Headmaster's presence, so Dumbledore was forced to shelve the possibility of his vigilante group the Order of the Phoenix using the Black Family's London town house as a headquarters from which to plan and fight actions against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
Although Dumbledore had attempted to ameliorate Black's distrust with very nearly sincere apologies, the former Auror seemed to hold his stay in Azkaban against the Headmaster, which Dumbledore allowed was not an unreasonable attitude to have, in the rare moments when he permitted himself to ponder the situation without self-bias.

Harry had received a note from Hagrid (prompted by Dumbledore), requesting a late night meeting on the end of the Forbidden Forest with his Invisibility Cloak, and therefore had seen the dragons that had arrived from the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. As expected from a boy conditioned to sacrifice himself for others, he had immediately informed the other champions despite spotting Igor Karkaroff and seeing Madame Maxine being escorted by Hagrid on the night. Dumbledore was very proud of this, sure that if the boy survived the eventual but necessary fight against Voldemort, he would credit Dumbledore with the planning behind the win, cementing Dumbledore's place as the Wise and needed Leader of the Light. 

********************

The two articles in the Daily Prophet, the day after the Wand Weighing Ceremony, did not fill Dumbledore with pride however, nor anything close to positive emotions regarding the Boy-Who-Lived. Black's insinuations regarding the time surrounding the death of the Potters, and his vow to look into Harry's life and his entry into the Tournament did not bode well for Dumbledore. He would have to carefully coerce somebody into misplacing the records pertaining to Harry's placement and the handling of the Potter Wills.   
He failed to realise that said records had already been removed from the Archives and passed to the goblins of Gringotts to be held securely against the date they could be used as evidence by Amelia Bones and Nagnok.

Harry's neat and flattering handling of Rita Skeeter during the Ceremony had managed to persuade the usually vituperative reporter to paint him in a friendly light, and it seemed that the boy must have been coached by somebody in the answers he had given to her questions. They were carefully phrased, and subtly raised questions similar to those provoked by Black's interview.  
Dumbledore had to admit however, and definitely through his clenched teeth, that the article's timing had been perfect for focusing the attention on the three 'True' Champions, as Harry named them, highlighting that Harry had been expecting a quiet year, and had not wished to be entered into the Tournament.

 

Soon enough the day of the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament arrived, and Dumbledore gathered all his self-confidence around him to speak to the huge crowd of students and visitors on the grandstand seating surrounding the arena. He was surprised that so many from outside the school had attended, but since the two Daily Prophet articles had gone global, he tamped down his annoyance at the Ministry's apparent hijacking of the event.

Thankfully the questioning and suspicions seemed to be dying down, and Dumbledore could refocus all his attentions on the Tournament, and his plotting. 

RITR*RITR*RITR

 

In the office of the Head of the DMLE, the mood was very sombre. Amelia Bones had discovered that Dumbledore had been plying his scheming and favour-swapping fingers in most of the departments of the Ministry of Magic, including the DMLE! Luckily, other than Alastor Moody (retired) it was discovered that very few Aurors were active members of Dumbledore's vigilante group the Order of the Phoenix. Approaches had been made to Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Ravenclaw with strong principles about the application of the law, and Amelia had called the Auror into a meeting to remind him of his Oath to uphold the Law and support his Ministry. He had been given two weeks leave to consider his options, since Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix could be classified a vigilante group and therefore would conflict with the DMLE.

There was always the possibility that Dumbledore would attempt to attract young Nymphadora Tonks to his group, as she was the last Auror to train under Moody and was rather loyal to him. However, Amelia had had a private word with Sirius Black regarding that matter and the options concerning taking the Tonks family back under the Black umbrella, and hopefully that had been nipped in the bud. 

Amelia tasked Gideon Sutton with discovering how exactly Dumbledore had convinced Aurors to go against their Ministry oaths and join his vigilante group, very quietly of course, and also with looking into the methods Dumbledore was using on his other spies in the Ministry, so that if necessary charges could be brought concerning this matter as well as the others they might discover.

One of Amelia's highest priority items on her task list for this case had been to find any and all records pertaining to the Potters' deaths and their Heir and estates from October 1981 onwards, and make sure that Nagnok placed them in a secure vault which required both her and his presence to open (although documents and other evidence could be placed there by any of the people named as trusted by either. Currently that was Amelia, Nagnok, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin only and all information went through both Amelia and Nagnok before being confirmed as relevant and useful). Sadly, the amount of paperwork generated by Dumbledore's meddling meant that Amelia's work days were considerably extended by this secretive investigation.  
Although Amelia was handling the matter of the elder Potters and the mystery surrounding Harry's placement herself, she did delegate to a couple of junior Aurors the task of searching for and checking into the whereabouts and situations of all orphans created by the fighting before Voldemort had been defeated, in case similar circumstances to the Potters had prevailed here. Auror Madeleine Birch was in charge of the junior Aurors, since she had been one of the Aurors involved in the questioning of Sirius Black, and thus well versed on the reasons behind this seemingly meaningless investigation. Birch was also tasked with the linked and highly confidential task of finding and moving all of the Ministry's records on Harry's life since he was placed with the Dursleys to the vault that the Goblins had prepared. Amelia and Nagnok had agreed that removing all the records before Dumbledore could arrange for them to 'disappear' would be a very good idea.

Given what the Goblins had discovered about Harry's scar and the Horcrux, which Severus Snape and the Goblins had passed onto Amelia, there was a fairly good bet (which neither Amelia nor Nagnok took up) that this was the reason that Voldemort had survived his attack on Harry. It was also a fairly good bet that somebody as bent on world domination as Voldemort had been would have more than one Horcrux, and logically 7 was the most likely amount, since it was a very powerful magical number. Harry's description of the events surrounding Tom Riddle's Diary that he had pierced with a Basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets suggested that it also had been a Horcrux. Quietly, the Goblins and Amelia were researching into any other objects that Voldemort may have used to create or store his Horcruxes.

Naturally, Amelia ensured that she had time in her schedule to attend the First Task, eager to see exactly what Dumbledore had planned, and what if anything he would say about Harry, Sirius Black and the situation surrounding the Tournament. After all, given all the information that Amelia and the Goblins were amassing, she wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had indeed had something to do with Harry's entry into the Tournament, even if it were just to let someone else's plan go ahead.

RITR*RITR*RITR

Meanwhile, at Gringotts, Nagnok and Ragnok were busy checking the latest inventory of the Potter Vaults against the one automatically generated when James Potter's father died and the Lordship passed to James. Since Harry had been a baby at the time of his father's death, no inventory had been generated on that Halloween.

The statements that Harry should have been receiving were monthly, listing all monetary transactions in each month, but any transaction involving items was only recorded at the time of deposit or removal and thus did not appear on the monthly statements.

The two goblins became more and more aggrieved as they went through the lists, as the vaults appeared to have been plundered quite considerably. Potter heirlooms, jewellery and Family Library items were all missing, having been removed by Albus P W B Dumbledore during the two weeks following the death of James and Lily Potter.  
More worrying were the missing journals and other books written by Potter family members over the years, detailing their special skill sets and inventions. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, all of these were sealed to anyone not a Potter by blood and magic. Although Dumbledore had obtained some of Harry's blood during his placement at Privet Drive, he had only apparently taken enough to be used to track Harry's whereabouts and well-being using tracking devices created by and for the Potter Family, and removed illegally from the vault to Dumbledore's Hogwarts office. Therefore he had been unable to access the information within the books, although this had not stopped him from stashing them in his personal library rather than returning them to the Potter vaults.  
Sadly, also missing were Lily and James's unsecured journals, which detailed both Lily's Charms Mastery work and James's personal Auror records, along with their diaries from their Hogwarts days, which would have helped Harry immensely had he been given them aged 11 as is customary.

Thankfully, the reply from Madam Pince the Hogwarts librarian had confirmed that no further books within said library belonged to the Potter family, although she did not have any record of the books within Dumbledore's office, as he claimed those to be his personal library and therefore out of her purview. The goblins had agreed to check the provenance of each book remaining within the Hogwarts library, to avoid nasty surprises like this in the future.

The initial recall of items from Dumbledore's possession had netted the majority of the missing items, although a good amount of the jewellery seemed not to have been returned. Nagnok suspected that it had been sold off or broken down into parts by Dumbledore over the years. Tracking the whole pieces wouldn't be too difficult for the goblins, who specialised in jewellery recovery, but individual gems would take more work. They were prompt and confident in assuring Harry, Severus and Sirius that every effort would be made however, since Gringotts had been remiss in not appointing an Accounts Manager to take over when the original goblin had died.

************

The Tofty accounts were much easier to deal with, having been locked down almost impenetrably upon the death of the previous Head of House. The only vault left open was the one available to the heirs of a cadet line, and Nagnok noted that Harry may like to approach the head of that line to discover more about the family and where his mother may have fitted in. The vaults were ticking along fairly well, with money trickling in from investments which would need overhauling to replace any under performing. Nagnok agreed to undertake this task as soon as he found a moment spare from overhauling the Potter accounts.

RITR*RITR*RITR

Sirius groaned softly, and rubbed at his eyes. This was not the first meeting he had sat through with Nagnok, untangling the mess in the vaults caused by his mother's belief that she had disinherited Sirius from the family completely, but this time, a new Black Family Accounts Manager had been named, and Sirius, Remus, Nagnok and Gugnott were going through the files again.

“So, your personal vault, containing your Auror salary and your inheritance from Alphard Black, was locked down upon your arrest that November, in order to prevent Ministry access, and remains so to this day. Since you had had little to no time to arrange any investments, the only changes on the vault is the long-distance purchase of a Firebolt broom last year.  
As Lord Black and House Head, you have full control of the Black Family vaults. Despite your mother's beliefs, she could only disinherit you from her own personal vault. Had your brother survived your mother's death, he would have gained that inheritance. Since he died before her, his vault reverted into the Family vaults, as did your mother's vaults upon her death. 

As Lord Black, you still maintain control over the dowry vaults of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Due to their allegiance to the false Lord Voldemort, you have the power to remove their access and reclaim the vaults since they have gone against the Black Family motto of “Always Pure”. What do you wish to do?” 

Nagnok glanced up from the paperwork at Sirius, who opened his mouth and closed it again. Running a hand through his hair, Sirius caught Remus' eyes, knowing that his friend would have an idea of how to proceed.

“Certainly I think, remove Bellatrix's access, reclaim the vault from her. Is it possible to declare her marriage null and void, or disinherit her from the Black Family completely? Especially since she and the Lestranges attacked the Longbottoms who had an Ally Agreement with the Potters?” Remus mused.

Remus always had been the wisest of the Marauders, throughout Hogwarts and after, reminisced Sirius as he turned to the two goblins.

“Is that possible, Nagnok, Gugnott? I think that would be best regarding Bella. I presume there is a certain ritual?”

There was indeed a ritual, albeit a simple one, and it took only a few minutes to revoke Bellatrix's access to her dowry vault (and the Lestranges along with her) and reclaim the contents. The goblins agreed to check all the items as they were returned, to ensure that anything truly dangerous or evil was neutralised or removed. Sirius decided to hold off on actually disinheriting Bellatrix in full, since removing her access to the Black funds would damage her ability to help Voldemort should she ever manage to get out of Azkaban. When it came to Narcissa, Severus and Harry appeared to think that she was not as enamoured of Voldemort as her sister, and certainly she was not known officially as a Death Eater unlike her husband. Sirius did restrict access to her dowry vault to those of Black blood only however, meaning that Lucius would not be able to access it.

As Heir Black, a vault was automatically set up for Harry and Sirius added his inheritance from Alphard to it, knowing that his uncle would have approved of Harry as he did James and Lily.  
Remus was named as a Friend of House Black, and Sirius offered him the position of Private Secretary to Lord Black, before Sirius and Remus took their leave of the two goblins and set out to return to Grimmauld Place to continue cleaning it. Kreacher had become a little more welcoming after the removal of Walburga Black's portrait to rest in the Family Portrait vault, and this only improved with the slow removal of the harmful magics and spells infesting the house. Sirius had hopes that when the house was fully cleansed and redecorated, Kreacher would be back to the elf he had been when Sirius and Regulus were small.

Remus and Sirius were making good progress in regaining the friendship they had once shared, and a new if somewhat still shaky friendship was springing up between themselves and Severus. After the removal of the manipulations on them and a full and frank confession slash apology session, the three were bonding surprisingly well over Harry and the problems he was facing. The Weasley twins had taken to calling them 'Father' (Severus), 'Pops' (Sirius) and 'Papa' (Remus) when something was needed to relax tense moments, claiming that the different terms for 'Dad' were because of the differing personalities – Severus was strict, Remus calm and fair, and Sirius like an overgrown child himself at times. Indeed, Remus often caught himself thinking back to their first couple of years at Hogwarts with fondness when he saw Sirius with the Twins going over items and ideas for their pranks.

Of course, they would be making time to attend the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, along with the others, making sure Harry knew that whatever happened, his family was proud of him. Sirius knew that Dumbledore would probably attempt to speak to him at some point during the event, either regarding Harry or the Order of the Phoenix, but neither he nor Remus were inclined to return to the Order. After all, they hadn't been terribly effective during the last war, merely responding to attacks rather than pre-empting them, usually arriving too late to protect many people.  
Although Severus had been spying, Dumbledore usually sat on the information until the last minute, hoarding details like secrets and doling out snippets to different Order members so that nobody but he knew the bigger picture. Sirius had come to realise this during his time in Azkaban, when he had spent many hours going over everything that had happened, trying to make sense of it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The week between the Prophet articles and the First Task seemed to fly by for Harry. Hagrid had indeed shown him the dragons, and he had seen Karkaroff lurking in the area while Hagrid was busy charming Madame Maxine. So, Fleur knew, and Victor knew, all Harry needed to do was tell Cedric about the dragons. 

He had seized the chance to do so when the two Hogwarts students had escorted the two visiting students around Hogsmeade on the Saturday, and there had subsequently been a few study sessions between the friend groups in the Hogwarts library. Slowly the visiting students and the Hogwarts students were beginning to learn about one another's lives at school and in their countries.

Now, it was the morning of the First Task, and Harry was full of nerves. The First Task wouldn't start until after lunch, but Harry wasn't sure he could face breakfast, never mind lunch. Luckily, Severus had thought of this, and a vial of Stomach Soother was at his place setting when he and Neville arrived at the Great Hall. The Twins distracted him with plans for a prank on the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Harry managed to eat a bowl of porridge and three slices of toast before the bell rang for classes to start.  
After History of Magic, Harry and Neville had a free period, which they spent in the Room of Requirement. Draco and Pansy joined them, and although Draco and Harry had managed to clear the air between them in their meeting, the conversation was still stilted and uncomfortable but it did suffice to pass the time until lunch. Harry had been practising several spells during the week, and everyone had agreed that he just needed to relax now.

When the lunch bell rang, Harry switched onto autopilot, going down to the Great Hall and eating lunch without any real idea of what he was eating. After the announcement that the Task was about to begin, Neville and Lee accompanied him to the Champion's Tent, where Victor and Cedric were pacing up and down. Fleur was seated on a chair, and smiled up at Harry as he entered.

Ludo Bagman was bouncing around in excitement, and Harry noticed that Madame Maxine and Karkaroff did not seem impressed with the former Quidditch star's enthusiasm. On the table next to where Bagman was standing, there was a purple silk bag which was wriggling slightly, rather like his stomach was doing, and Harry wondered what was going on.

“Ah, Harry!” Boomed Bagman, spotting Harry and hurrying over to clasp him by the shoulder. The stares from the other judges make Bagman lose his beam, although he didn't remove his hand from Harry's shoulder. Harry politely wriggled out from underneath and made for the relative safety of Cedric's side.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly, recollecting himself. "Once we know that the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up the small bag and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah, yes... your task is to collect the Golden Egg!"

Harry gulped, remembering the stories he had read about the dangers of dragon mothers protecting their eggs. He really hoped it wasn't as bad as what he was thinking about. There was a sudden rush of noise from outside the tent, footsteps and excited chattering showing that everyone was making their way to the arena. As the noise died away, Ludo Bagman caught the Champions' attention again.

Bagman offered the sack to Fleur with a flourish, proclaiming with a poorly hidden leer that it was to be ladies first. She reached into the bag, and barely stifled a squeak as whatever was wriggling in there brushed against her hand. The scale model that she drew out was a dragon, a Welsh Green which had a number 2 on the tag around it's neck. She stepped back, her face blank.   
Victor was next, neatly circumventing Bagman's attempt to jump straight to Harry, pulling out the scarlet Chinese Fireball with the number 3 tag, and Cedric followed after him. Cedric's little dragon bore the number 1 tag, and was the Swedish Short-Snout, and Harry's heart wobbled. That meant that he would be facing the Hungarian Horntail, and indeed that was the last figurine in the bag, bearing the number 4 on it's tag.

Obviously, the numbers dictated the order in which the Champions would be facing their dragons, and Harry gulped, tuning out Bagman and the man's incessant babbling in favour of going over his plan. The Twins had determined that his Parseltongue would only be useful if he had drawn the Chinese Fireball, since that species was closest to snakes out of the four options brought from the Romanian Dragon Reserve. However, he had drawn the Horntail, so attempting to speak to the dragon was not an option. Instead, Harry would be flying against the dragon, hoping to use his Snitch-Seeking skills to spot and obtain the Golden Egg.  
Coming out of his thoughts, Harry noticed Ludo Bagman trying to catch his eye, although the ex-Quidditch player was called away before he could manage to corner Harry. Harry was relieved, as Nagnok had warned him that Bagman was in debt to the Goblins, and presumably was hoping to gain insider information to use in betting on the Tournament.

**********************

Just then a whistle blew, the signal for the first Champion to enter the arena. Cedric's face was a greenish hue as he ducked under the tent flap, and Harry only managed to grunt incomprehensibly at the Hufflepuff in lieu of actually wishing him good luck. Thankfully, Cedric seemed to understand Harry's point, and nodded at him shakily.

The next few moments were tense under the canvas shelter, punctuated only by gasps, groans and finally a roar of triumph from the crowd interspersed with growls and roars from the Swedish Short-Snout. Bagman's commentary was excited but less than clear as to what was going on. Cedric had obviously managed to get his Egg, however, as Bagman announced that the scores would be shown.

A pause ratcheted the tension up, before the whistle blew again signalling Fleur's opponent was ready. Harry didn't even try to speak this time, just nodding and smiling faintly at the composed but nervous part-Veela. Again, the crowd's reaction and the dragon's flaming noises were the only guide to the actions in the arena, with Bagman again more confusing than helpful to the remaining contestants.

During the fight, as the audience oohed and aahed and Bagman shouted “Nearly!” and “Wow!” and “Ooh, I don't think she wanted to do that!”, Harry and Victor were silent. The Bulgarian was still pacing, clenching one fist absent-mindedly, and Harry thought he could hear the boy mumbling to himself.

At last there was a huge roar from the crowd, and the waiting duo knew that Fleur must have been successful. After a pause when Fleur's scores were being shown, Bagman announced “Now, the Bulgarian Champion, Victor Krum!” and Victor slouched out, with a nod thrown in Harry's direction.

Left alone, Harry's heart sank to his knees. He'd never signed up for this, he didn't want to be here! He was torn between squaring his shoulders and marching out into the arena, or sneaking out of the back of the tent and running away. He wasn't sure that the plan he and his friends had come up with would work, but he didn't want to let them, Severus, Sirius and Remus down. He and his friends had pondered many spells and actions against the dragon, but Harry really didn't want to harm such a beautiful and magnificent creature. He had eventually decided to go with his natural talent of flying, something that Professor Moody had reminded him of a couple of weeks before the First Task. Harry knew the Summoning Spell to obtain his broom and hoped the flame-protection spells that Sirius, Remus and Severus had cast on his broom would cope.

Harry barely registered Victor's fight, his thoughts consuming him completely. It was only the cheering that brought him back to the present, and he drew in a deep breath as Bagman announced him. Standing up slowly, he walked towards the arena.

Stepping out into the arena, Harry gazed around at the high rocks and mountainous terrain that was visible. A roaring could be heard from around the corner and Harry stepped cautiously forward. At the other end of the arena sat the biggest dragon that Harry had ever seen. Crouched low over her eggs in their nest, her head swinging low and her tail gouging immense lines in the surrounding rocks, she was a magnificent and imposing creature.  
The noise of the crowd drew Harry's attention, yet he was unsure whether they were cheering or booing him. He couldn't see any faces from his position, but he knew that Sirius and Remus, and Severus, and his friends were up there rooting for him.

Turning to face the dragon, Harry took a deep breath and raised his wand. “Accio Firebolt!” he said clearly, and waited. There was a faint whooshing sound, and as it got louder, Harry turned to see his broomstick speeding towards him. It slowed as it reached him, and Harry slung a leg over it. Pushing off from the ground Harry turned to face the dragon, and flew. 

Spiralling up into the air, Harry watched as the dragon twisted her neck to keep an eye on him, then crouched low over his broomstick and swooped down. Several feet beyond the Horntail's fire range, Harry passed over her, and then returned in the same path a couple more times. Each time, the Horntail moved further from the nest, and Harry seized his chance on his fourth pass to swoop low over the nest and Accio the egg. Clutching the Golden Egg to his chest, he flew fast into the sky and away, only to hear the snap of chains. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw the dragon unfettered, gaining on him. Harry gripped tightly with his knees, and swung back towards the stadium. Locating Sirius and Remus (in the Teachers' Stand, next to Severus – hopefully they were able to fool Dumbledore into believing they were uncomfortable there) Harry swooped to within a few feet, and dropped the Egg under an Obscuring Charm to Remus, as they had arranged. Then he spiralled upwards again, and drew the dragon towards the school and away from the spectators in the stadium. Swinging around the towers and battlements of the castle, Harry narrowly avoided being singed by the dragon, and ducked away towards the Forbidden Forest. He could see there a few forms on broomsticks, and prominently amongst them was the flaming-red hair of Charlie Weasley. Harry sped towards them, leading the dragon to where Charlie indicated her eggs had been placed after being retrieved from the arena. Luckily, as Harry passed the nest, one of Charlie's co-workers shot a Disillusion spell towards him, confusing the dragon long enough that she settled down on her eggs, and was further pacified by the appearance of a large sheep.

Removing the Disillusion charm, Harry waved to the dragon keepers, and flew back to the arena. Dismounting from his broom, Harry saw Professor McGonagall, gesturing him over and seeming somewhat shaken.

“To the First Aid Tent, please, Mr Potter. Madam Pomfrey will need to check you over before you obtain your scores. Excellent flying, Potter, by the way.”  
Harry nodded at his Head of House distantly, still wary of how she had not spoken to him regarding the Tournament or his inclusion, and went to the tent she had indicated. Professor Moody was standing outside, and nodded to him.

“That's it, Potter, play to your strengths.”

Inside the tent, Madam Pomfrey was muttering about the dangers inherent in bringing dragons to the school, and the mutterings only grew in volume as she bustled Harry to a curtained bed. Glancing over him, she breathed in sharply, then sighed in relief as she realised he had no injuries. 

“Well, thank Merlin for that, Mr Potter! At least I don't have to patch one of you up!”

She bustled away, and Harry heard her speaking to Cedric behind another curtain. Harry drew in a deep breath, and stood up. Before he could make his way to the entrance of the tent, the tent flap lifted and Neville appeared.

“Well done Harry! Here's your egg, they wouldn't let Professor Lupin through to give it to you.” Neville was breathing heavily, having obviously rushed to get to the tent, and Harry gestured for him to take a seat. Neville nodded his thanks, drew in a few breaths and then straightened.

“Just to warn you, Hermione and Ron are headed this way, presumably to see you. Thought you'd want to be prepared. I'll check on the other Champions for you, if you want?”

Harry nodded. “Thanks for the warning, Nev, and yes please, if you could offer my sympathies for any injuries, and congratulations for them acquiring their eggs? Cheers.”

Standing defiantly, Harry took courage from the presence of both Professors McGonagall and Moody outside the tent, as Ron and Hermione entered it. He was half-turned from them, lifting a glass of water to his lips as they drew closer, and refrained from facing them until after he had swallowed and returned the glass to the bedside table.

Hermione, Harry noticed, was looking somewhat subdued and nervous, whereas Ron appeared to be exactly the same as he had been before Halloween, if seemingly shocked by the events in the arena. Internally, Harry sneered, and waited to see what they would say.

Hermione didn't meet his eyes as she stuttered out a congratulations, and an apology which Harry accepted politely, although privately resolved not to trust her again as fully as he had been intending to before the school year started.

Ron seemed to have forgotten all the insults he had uttered since Halloween, as he stared white-faced at Harry.

“You know, Harry, I, I, I think someone wants you to die in this Tournament!”

Then his face brightened, and Harry could almost see the boy who had been his best friend for the last three years.

“But brilliant flying, mate! Thought you'd had it when the dragon got loose, but that was amazing!”

Harry sighed, Ron had obviously decided that since Harry didn't die the last few months didn't count. Taking a deep breath, Harry glared at Ron.

“So, since I'm not dead, you've decided that I didn't enter myself, and now you want to be my friend without any apology for your attitude, and for not believing me when I have never lied to you? Go away Ron, you've shown your true colours over the last month, and I can do without people close to me only because they think my fame will rub off on them!”

Ron paled again, and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times without saying anything, before Hermione pulled him away as Neville walked back to stand beside Harry.

Walking back to the arena, Harry stared defiantly at the students clapping enthusiastically for him when so many of them had not believed him before, and waited to see his scores. 

“Well, that was an excellent display of flying, and no wonder, since Mr Potter is the youngest member of a Hogwarts Quidditch team in over a century! And he caused no harm to the dragon he faced. He was also the quickest to get his egg, and so the scores are as follows.”

Harry glanced away from Bagman, and towards the judges. 

Madame Maxine was the first to show her score, and as she raised her wand a silver ribbon shot out of the end and looped into a figure eight. Next was Mr Crouch, looking paler and sicker than he had on Halloween, and his wand issued a silver ribbon nine. Neville was a comforting and solid presence behind Harry's left shoulder, and Harry was grateful that he could count on his god-brother.

Dumbledore also gave Harry a nine, although disapproval was evident in his gaze as he looked at Harry. Harry did not meet Dumbledore's eyes though, instead looking at Ludo Bagman as the ex-Quidditch player raised his wand. A ten issued in silver ribbon, and Harry gasped. The man must have been dreaming, Harry had not been that good!

Last was the Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, and he deliberated a moment before raising his wand. The silver ribbon rolled out again, and formed into a four. Neville scowled, and muttered in Harry's ear.

“Four? That's ridiculous! He gave Viktor a ten, and he didn't fly at all! Just blinded the dragon, so she trampled around and squashed half the eggs! Everyone else knocked points off for that, although Charlie says that they were using eggs which were unlikely to produce offspring, just in case any got damaged.”

Harry grinned, and nudged his shoulder back into Neville's. Knowing that his true friends would feel for him as Nev did meant a lot to him, after Ron's attitude in the tent. Ludo Bagman rose to his feet again, and held out his arms in a request for silence.

“So, after that display of points, the Champions' positions are as follows: In Third place, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons! In Second place, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts! And in joint First Place, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang and Harry Potter of Hogwarts!”

He paused, to allow the cheering for all Champions to dissipate, before carrying on.

“If all the audience would like to return to Hogwarts Great Hall, there is a Feast planned for this evening. Champions, if you could return to the tent for a moment please, I have a few words for you all. Thank you.”

Harry nodded to Neville, who veered off to speak to Charlie who was bearing down upon the pair, and re-entered the tent which seemed quite welcoming now that the Task was over. He nodded to Fleur and Viktor, and sat down heavily beside Cedric, who had one half of his face plastered in a thick orange paste. Cedric grinned at him despite this, and congratulated the younger boy.

“Well done Harry! Neville said you flew beautifully despite the dragon getting loose! Oh, don't worry about my looks, I just got singed a little when the dragon lost interest in the dog I conjured!”

Harry nodded in relief, having heard some horror stories from Ron as to the injuries Charlie and his colleagues had suffered from dragon burns, and offered his own congratulations in return, extending them also to Fleur and Viktor who had taken seats on the other side of Cedric.

Just then, Ludo Bagman entered the tent, with the three school Heads.

“Well done to you all, on collecting your Golden Eggs. Now, these Eggs are relevant to you with regards to the Second Task, If you examine your Eggs, they have a hinge on one side, and what is inside will help you. The Second Task will be held on February 24th, at 9:30 am! Now, go enjoy your victory Feast!”

He bounced away again, and Harry thought that the man looked as pleased as though he had personally defeated a dragon! The three Heads offered their own congratulations amid fussing over their students, although Dumbledore seemed more intent upon Cedric, so Harry took the chance to slide out of the tent and set off up towards the school.

Neville was waiting for him thankfully, as they didn't get far before they were accosted by Rita Skeeter. Her somewhat harsh manner was softened marginally when she asked if she might have a few words with Harry, and he slowed his steps slightly to answer.

“I'm glad that none of the Champions were badly injured, and looking forward to getting back to classes before the Second Task.”

Sirius, Remus and Severus approached the two boys then, and Rita hurried away, knowing that this attempt to speak to Harry was just outside the contract she had signed regarding Press interviews with the Boy-Who-Lived and not wishing to have her options further limited.

As Harry and Neville, with Severus, Sirius and Remus, reached the Great Hall doors they saw the other three Champions waiting. Neville hurried off to join the Weasley twins, creating havoc on the Gryffindor table as Sirius and Remus stepped around the group and made their way to their seats amongst the other parents, while Severus lingered a moment.

“Now, you Four will enter together, I suggest that Mlle Delacour and Mr Diggory enter first, followed by Mr Krum and Mr Potter. There will be a small table waiting for you in front of the Teachers' Dais, and as soon as you are seated, the House-elves will prepare to serve the meals. There is a menu for each of you, please tap the meals you wish for and they will arrive on your plate. Congratulations to you all.”

Severus smiled gently at Harry then swept into the Great Hall, while the Champions took a deep breath before entering.

The applause and cheering that greeted them was deafening, and Harry flinched slightly. Luckily it died down quickly as the Champions took their seats, before everybody chose their meals and the sound of eating and chatting filled the Great Hall.


End file.
